Textbooking
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Textbook, the newest social network that's sweeping both the wizarding and muggle world has found it's way into Snape's home thanks to Lucius Malfoy in the hopes that he will finally leave his home and find a girl to bed, but will love ensue?
1. Chapter 1 Textbook Virgin

**Textbook Virgin **

**. **

"Severus, how long have I told you that you need to get laid?"

"Six years." He drawled.

"Am I wrong?" Lucius smiled over his bottle of Scotch. This was a conversation they often had. Now a days' Snape rarely left his house. He was moody at best sadist at worst. Lucius figured that that was nothing a good romp couldn't fix.

"I know that look Lucius. I am not going to a whorehouse with you."

"You won't even go to a bookstore with me."

"You read?"

"Cute." Lucius snapped. But he had a plan. If he couldn't get Snape to the ladies then he would bring them to him, "Do you have a computer?"

"A what?"

"Severus you grew up with muggles. You mean to tell me someone of your intellect doesn't know what a simple central processing unit is."

"I know what it is. I am surprised that you know what they are. Why would you want such a huge muggle mechanism?"

"So is that a no?"

"Yes, that's a no."

"Good, I had a house elf install you one in your basement library."

"You what!" Severus hissed before running downstairs to see a small flat screen and wireless mouse. Apparently computers had gotten much smaller since he was a child. Lucius pulled up a chair and pointed out the basic uses of the computer.

"I do not need one." Severus told him yet again.

"Wait I've saved the best for last!" he said clicking on the capital E in the corner, "The internet."

"Internet?"

"Oh it's only the best invention muggles has offered this world since home plumbing."

"Go on."

"You can use it to find anything. Learn anything. And find old friends. My favorite thing to do besides engage in pornography is to Textbook."

"Textbook?"

"It's a social network. Here I'll show you!" Lucius smiled as he typed in his email () and password (Wand4U) in the upper right hand corner. In a matter of seconds Snape saw a somewhat indecent picture of Lucius with his chest exposed all the way down to a thankfully brief glimpse of pubic hair.

"What is this!" he pulled back.

"Excited? Maybe I mistook your taste … oww!" Lucius rubbed his head where it was struck.

"You wish to show me your bachelor page?" The vain on Snape's head twitched as he held his fist clutched deciding whether or not to strike the man again.

Covering his forehead, "Oh not just that. Check my friends list."

"You don't have a thousand friends Lucius. I would know."

"Oh there not friends per say. They're all girls on my shag list. I speak with them often. Here take a look at Marie Shagwell," he said bringing up a picture of a girl in a too small bikini, "and Allota Fagina." This girl had her legs open to camera.

As Lucius continued to scroll Snape had to admit there were a lot of beautiful dames. But none of them would be interested in him. Lucius had a look that girls longed for. Tall, lean, muscular all though not as much as he, long hair, perfect white smile, etc. No woman in her right mind would see his face and love it.

Even the prostitutes he slept with hated the very sight of him. The only thing that kept them around was that he had one the size of a …

"Are you going to make you one or not?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"NO!"

"Fine. Then I'll make you one."

"NO!," he shouted louder, "I'll do it myself."

"Very well I have to go. Draco and I are on a double date."

"That's perverse."

"No it's smart. Draco has a lot to learn from me. You know I often wonder if he even remembers Narcissa."

"Her death was not your fault."

"If I would had never sacked that oaf she still would be alive. He killed her out of spite. Azkaban was far too kind a punishment for him even if it's a life sentence."

"Lucius." Severus turned to him. He wasn't good at the comforting thing. After a moment of silence Lucius pulled back on his travel cloak.

"I left instructions. Have fun Severus."

Sighing he figured it was best to get this over with before Lucius came back. After making an email address he got started. His password was easy enough (Lily01). Till today he loved her. He was there for her before Potter even came into their lives. He was there for her when a student had called her a mudblood. He was there that year when Potter dumped her in order to date Jane Debutant, the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts at the time. He was there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

He had figured that, by the time they graduated, she would be waiting for him. That they'd share their first kiss under the Whistling Willow. Graduation came and after all were handed their scrolls he went in search of her.

He found her under the willow sharing the kiss that should had been his with James Potter. It was heart breaking. His best friend, Lucius, had told him that Lily was no good. That she would never be his. Oh how he hoped that his friend was wrong.

A year later and the woman had the nerve to invite him to the wedding. But since she asked he came to see her. He had tried to convince her to see reason. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday:

"_You promised me that you would give us a chance!" _

"_I was young then!" _

"_Lily it's only been three years!" _

"_I … I …" _

"_Please Lily. I love you. Don't do this." _

"_I want more." _

"_What can he give you that I can't?" _

"_When I'm with him people respect me and when I'm with you people pity me." _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Look at you," she pointed at his body, "Look at your pale skin, hooked nose, and scrawny body. Did you honestly think I can ever fall in love with that!" _

He had never been so mad. He drunk far past his heart's content. He tossed his books on the street. He was going to hang himself when Lucius stopped him. Told him that he had more to live for. Told him that everything would be ok. Lucius had saved his life. That was twenty years ago.

Lily had tried to apologize to him, but his heart could bear the pain no longer. He refused to see her. Even if his heart still only beat for her believing that someday she would want him. Only him.

"A picture? I don't want to show myself lest I have negative friends."

**.The Next Day. **

"A flask? Kinky." Lucius said inspecting Snape's page picture.

"Why must your mind always be in the gutter?"

"Your interests are potions and books? Boring. How about romantic novels, playboy magazines, cook books. Ladies love that."

"I am supposed to lie?"

"Oh why not. It's not like anyone knows you. Oh and never enter a religion. Don't want to scare the catholic girls off …"

"How do you get friends?"

"People will either request you or you can request them. Now make your intentions clear Severus. My page practically screams I want to bed you. Yours says you have a career as a celibate who lives in his mother's basement."

"Which is obviously not true!" he barked.

"But that's what they'll think."

"Maybe I should get rid of my textbook page." Severus growled.

"No need to get mad. I'm sure you'll make friends soon. Now I'm going on vacation with Fiona Dates for two weeks, then I'm going to have a family meeting, then Malfoy wants to introduce me to someone, and don't forget about the class reunion. Do try to bring a date. Lily will be there."

"With him."

"Stop letting Potter get to you. He used to be jealous of you you know. The gangliest boy on school always hanging out with the beautiful Ms Evans. He tried to take her away, but in the end it was she who left you. Let it go. Move on."

"So you won't be trespassing for a month?"

"Don't cry," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "I'll see you at the reunion."

"Goody." He said gravely as his friend apparated from his sights.

**. **

**Please Review! **

**Oh and note in this version Voldemort doesn't exist. Hermione never went to Hogwarts like Ron and Harry. Narcissa died when Draco was a baby … and the rest you'll just have to wait and see oh and the girl names mentioned belongs to Austin Powers not me**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend Request

**Friend Request **

**Beta Edited by: midnite-thunder**

**.**

"That's a new record, Severus! Two friends in a whole week," Lucius teased.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be trespassing for a month!"

"I meant a month in dog years."

Narrowing his eyes, Snape said, "Maybe I should reinstall the old wards."

"No need to be violent, Severus," Lucius chastised. "So, introduce me to your friends."

"In a minute."

"You must have a date since you're baking a cake."

"The woman, Rachel, likes strawberry cake…"

"And you're trying to impress her?" Lucius's eyes glinted with amusement while Severus glared at him.

"My alarm is beeping," Severus hissed as he roughly pushed past him to pull the cake out. Sitting it on the counter, he noticed something was amiss.

"It's raw," Snape sighed.

"Just like rubbing against your personality."

Snape glowered, deciding whether to just put the cake back in the oven or throw it at his friend.

"Don't fret." Lucius ignored Snape's threatening stance. "I'll ask a house elf to make you one and bring it here."

"I don't want any help from you!"

"Look, Severus, I just got laid this morning. You, on the other hand, haven't gotten laid in six years, two months, three weeks, eight hours, four minutes, and fifty two second. You need me."

"How do you know?" Severus cornered him.

"You know I like to watch…" Lucius stated. Never in a million years would he admit to Snape that he watched to borrow his bed tactics. Why do you think Draco was born?

"Remind me why we're friends again."

"Well, since you asked," Lucius began.

"That was a rhetorical question, Malfoy," Snape snapped, tossing the cake into the rubbish and waking downstairs to his new computer to show him a picture of Rachel, who looked reminiscent of Angelina Jolie.

Jealous, Lucius asked, "Have you spoken with her yet?"

"One cannot speak through a computer."

"You know what I meant."

"I typed her, yes. She is coming for dinner tonight."

His eyes brightened. "May I join you?" he asked excitedly.

"No."

"Can I wait upstairs then?"

"No."

"Please, Severus, who was it that saved you from hanging yourself twenty years ago, huh?"

"You will never let that go, will you, Lucius?"

"Not on your life."

Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you may wait quietly upstairs. If I hear one noise…"

"No need to threaten me; I understand," He said innocently.

**Date 1**

Severus had never actually dated anyone. What should one wear to these events? Lucius had suggested he wear nothing, which he didn't even grace with a response. Looking in his vanity mirror, he couldn't help but see the mess that was his face. Why had he been born so unattractive? Snape sighed.

With one last glance in the mirror, he straightened his old teaching robes and headed for the door.

"Wait, Severus," Lucius whispered from the top of the steps.

"What?" he asked impatiently as his hand hovered over the doorknob.

"I know you're new at this, but never be honest to a girl. You know, don't tell her that she's fat or anything…"

"Lucius, we are not having this conversation now!"

"Tell her she looks pretty, and if she asks you what you love about her don't say because she's hot. Say something romantic in that baritone voice of yours. The ladies will love-"

"Enough!" he interrupted. Reluctantly, Lucius went back up the stairs. When he was sure he was gone, Snape opened up the door.

"Minerva?"

"Evening Severus."

Severus stepped aside to let her in. She must have come to try to convince him to teach yet again.

"I am not going back," he said firmly as she sat down.

"Trust me, I know that already, Severus."

He nodded before taking a seat. They chatted for half an hour with still no signs of his date. Maybe she stood him up? Yet his eyes kept scanning the door, a mixture of hope and anxiety beaming in his eyes.

"Expecting company Severus?" she asked.

"Yes a young woman by the name of Rachel was supposed to stop by today."

McGonagall smiled. "She's already here."

Laughing, Snape replied, "I would hardly consider you a young woman, Minerva."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked bitterly.

"Now, now, Minerva. You taught me, remember? You cannot possibly be young. Old, mature, seasoned, archaic at best." He laughed cruelly, holding his gut whilst whipping away tears for a moment before recovering.

"I'm Rachel!" she growled.

"Y-you?" he stuttered. "But you're so old. The woman in the photo's breasts weren't saggy with lines between them like a pair of deflated tether balls!"

"Severus!" she slammed her fist on the table. "So what if I'm not young! I thought this was a one night stand kind of thing!"

"So what? So what? Are you off your rocker? And what was with that photo then?"

"I borrowed it. It belongs to some actress, and Rachel's my middle name…"

"You could have picked a woman closer to your age, like Betty White or Julie Andrews!"

"Don't scold me Snape. You didn't even post a picture of _yourself_!"

"Well, it's better than lying about my age!"

"Fine then." She secured her scarf around her neck. "You'll regret not getting a piece of this!" she said smacking her flat rear before turning to leave. The smack to her hip caused her to temporarily loose her footing before she left.

Snape was stunned. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that McGonagall had come here to shag him or that she'd tried to pass herself off as that picture on her Textbook page.

After the door closed, Lucius came down the steps, laughing. "Oh, Merlin, Severus. That was embarrassing!"

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped.

"Aw, don't fret, teacher's pet," Lucius teased. "You didn't tell me you had a thing for her."

"Silencio!"

**Date 2**

All was going well so far. Snape and his date were laughing and talking. Lucius was at a board meeting and Crystel, Snape's date, seemed more than ready to join him in the bedroom. It almost made him regret asking her out to the local coffee shop instead of straight home.

"Where have you been hiding all my life, sexy?" she purred.

"In a dungeon." He smiled back.

"I like dungeons."

"And what do you like about them?"

"You'll see," she said cryptically. She smiled accidentally knocked over her car keys. She was about to pick them up when he stopped her and bent down to get them. As his eyes traveled upwards from the ground hoping to catch the color of her knickers, he noticed a distinct lump straining against the front of her mini skirt.

Snape did a double-take.

He dropped the keys on the table and shouted, "You're a man?"

"Damn, you figured it out," he/she said, this time in a voice deeper than his own.

"You tried to trick me!"

"So, what baby. Oh, come on, don't give me that look." Crystel winked.

Snape took off without a second's hesitation. He would never mention that to Lucius; not even if his life depended on it. This had to be the worst week of his life. First Minerva and now a cross-dresser. He immediately ran to his computer and deleted them off his friends list.

Next time he would try to get to know the person before he met them in person. How did Lucius make this all seem so easy?

**Later …**

"So, what happened with Crystel?" Lucius asked for the billionth time.

Snape didn't want to divulge any information, but the git had been so persistent! It was his fault he even had this dumb Textbook page in the first place.

A plan forming in his mind, Snape let a smirk crawl across his face. "A lot happened with Crystel."

"Oh, you old dog! Tell me everything!" Lucius smiled.

"Why tell you when you can find out for yourself?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Myself?" Lucius grinned wickedly. "You always struck me as the possessive type, Severus."

"Think of it as a show of good faith to repay you for all you have done for me."

"I knew you had a heart. Send her over tonight would you? I have plans with Draco tomorrow."

"Of course."

Snape couldn't hide the smirk of revenge on his face as he re-added Crystel and invited him over to Lucius's house. That'll teach him to meddle in affairs to which he doesn't belong. Come to think of it, now would be a perfect time to set the old wards back up.

**.**

**Please Review Guys and thanks midnite-thunder for all your help ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Evening

**Evening**

**Beta-edited: midnite-thunder**

**.**

She sat alone in the office that had become her residence over the last few decades with a half-empty glass in hand, watching the liquid dance as she swirled it. Minerva was not one to drink. However, tonight she wanted to forget her troubles; her worries of being lonely. In her youth, she never much cared for relationships. She always assumed that love would find its way to her. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Her first love, Dumbledore, was homosexual. Her second love, Mad-eye Moody, was more interested in securing bad wizards in Azkaban than pinning her to a bed. Her third love, strangely enough, was Professor Binns, but one couldn't really make love to a ghost, could they?

So, in a desperate attempt not to die alone, she had resorted to speed dating. It was embarrassing, to say the least. Most witches present were in their late thirties or early forties. She was easily double their age. Every time a middle-aged wizard sat at her table, he either said nothing, looked at her like she was crazy, or laughed. One bachelor even had the nerve to ask her why she was accompanying her granddaughter here.

After that she tried finding love the muggle way, with dating websites such as Be-Harmony, Get 'It' On, Freak Finder, and Mature Friend Finder, but every time she typed in her information, the only match she would get was herself.

Upset, she decided to walk around muggle London dressed in a little red dress. As she walked, muggles on bikes ran into poles, cars crashed, and mothers covered their children's eyes. She felt rather sexy with the attention she was getting, until she walked into a coffee shop and a little boy asked his mom, "Mum, why are her stockings saggy?"

McGonagall was thankful at first for the boy's advice. No one wants saggy stockings, after all. But then she looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any. She realized the boy was talking about her legs.

Finally, in a last desperate attempt to find someone, she joined a social network called Textbook that Sinistra often praised. The first week she had her real name and photo on her profile but received not a single request. When she asked Sinistra for advice, she just told her to take a better picture. She didn't say the picture had to be of herself, so McGonagall borrowed a picture, changed her name and age, and, _voila_! 215 request the first day.

All was well until they actually saw her. She had never had a door slammed in her face so many times in her long life.

Then she thought, "If only there was someone in the world who was so appallingly desperate that they'd hump anything with a vagina! Then I'd be set." And then she found Severus. She remembered the boy; he was ugly then, and as an adult his appearance had only grown worse – a feat anyone would have thought impossible.

If God set out to make one hideous man on Earth, Snape was that man. He quit teaching, of course, but they chatted online occasionally and she knew Snape would never slam the door in her face. But after their meeting she wished he had! It would have been less humiliating than those insults he spat at her. As if he was one to talk!

Finishing her brandy she whispered, "I will find love one day!"

…**.**

"Sir, your guest has arrived," the house elf said.

"Do let her in, Mobby," Lucius ordered. He couldn't wait for the pleasantries and dinner to be over so he could shag senseless the girl Severus set him up with. A moment or two later he heard the clicking of heels against his marble floor.

"You must be Lucius," Crystel said in his feminine voice.

"That would be me." He rose to pull her chair out for her. "Do you like my manor so far?"

"It's handsome," Crystel said, looking directly into Lucius's eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked before taking his seat.

"Famished!" she cried, rubbing 'her' stomach.

"Well, I hope you like spotted dick," Lucius said as the house elves placed the silver trays of food before them.

Crystel licked 'her' lips. "Yum, my favorite!"

"We also have bangers and mash," Lucius said, indicating the sausages and potatoes. "And roasted cock." He pointed at the fowl.

Crystel clasped "her" hands together all hot and bothered. "I don't know where to start!"

As they ate, Lucius kept eyeing his guest. She seemed to have an endless appetite. In a matter of minutes, all the food was gone.

"Got anything else to eat, handsome?" She crossed her legs.

"Nothing here." He smirked.

She gave Lucius a knowing look. "Is there more in the kitchen?"

"No."

"On your plate?"

"No."

Crystel purposefully dropped her earring. "Oops! I'd better get that." Crystel crawled from her side of the table to between Lucius's legs. "Is there more here?"

Smiling down at her. "Perhaps?"

"Maybe I'll take a look then," she suggested devilishly before undoing Lucius's belt and zipper with her front teeth. Crystel was happy to see he wasn't wearing any underwear before she took him in.

Lucius was enjoying the sensation of being in her mouth, which he vaguely noticed was fairly large for a woman, but he was too far gone to give a damn by that point.

Two delightful orgasms later, she tucked his member back in. Looking at her, he noticed her hands were uncommonly large as well. No matter, he still led her to his bedroom. He would have his fill of Crystel tonight!

He closed the door behind them with a thud before pushing her on the bed.

"My turn," he growled at her playfully.

Crystel trailed a hand gently across his chin. "You got that right."

Lucius leaned over her to trail kisses down her neck, while his hands folded up her dress. All was well until he realized he couldn't find her vagina. What he did find instantly made him stop.

"(**screaming noise**)"

**.**

**Please Review **

**Next Chapter we will get to see Hermione yey! Of course I can't forget the love interest : ) **


	4. Chapter 4 Interest

Interest

Beta Edited by: midnite thunder

.

Relationship status:

_Single_

Birthday:

_Sept. 19, 1990_

Interest:

_Let's see; anything academic. I love to learn. I also love to teach. I love to discuss the principles of the draught of living death and its effects on people when dextrose is added as a strengthener to it. I love my cat Crookshanks as well as many other animals. My favorite is equus ferrus cabullus, also known as the horse …_

.

Hermione leaned back in her chair from her computer. Her American college roommate, Ashley, "suggested" that she get one, and after a few more "suggestions", Hermione caved and got one all of her own. She chose the pic of her and her pet smiling at the camera in her arms for her profile pic.

"Are you done yet?" Ashley, her curvaceous African American roommate, asked impatiently from the bed behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes master!" She laughed as Ashley sat on her lap to look at her page. Her friend's face went from pleased to displeased. Hermione, being born in the UK, couldn't help ,but to be confused at half her American friends antics. In truth she thought Americans to be a bit on the slow side when it came to intellect. In fact when she first saw her roommate she thought she was a charity case. Letting in an American dressed in ripped clothes who couldn't even speak proper English in a prestigious university such as this had to be the work of the headmaster trying to diversify the school for the ministry's sake.

However to Hermione's surprise the girl had gotten here on a full scholarship just like her. And overtime their friendship blossomed. Ashley was her fun and outgoing half. A ying to her yang so to speak. They had made quick friends although most days left her wondering why she thought that.

"Well, Hermione, you did a great job," Ashley said.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"What do you think?"

"I can't tell the difference between your normal tone of voice and your sarcastic tone of voice."

Sighing, Ashley scolded, "How many times did I tell you to lie a little bit?"

"What's wrong with what I have? Besides, you know I hate lying."

"Remember, Hermione, we are trying to get you a date. I don't think going to Sadie Hawkins with your cousin counts."

"My mom wanted him to take me!"

"Whatever, how about you say you love to read and you love animals," Ashley suggested, "and try to make it sound like you want a boyfriend."

"I don't want one!"

She immediately removed herself from Hermione's lap. "You don't want a girlfriend do you?"

"No, it's just that I want to graduate first."

"You've been in college for six years, Hermione, with a stable job on the side."

"I still want to graduate!"

"Ok, graduation's in a few weeks. What then?"

"Mr. Burns still says I need a minimum of one year apprenticeship to become a potions teacher. It'll take even more time than that to become master."

"And there are many people who wouldn't mind being your mentor."

"Not like Professor Snape," she sighed, pulling out a potions text that she had bought in Diagon Alley a few years back. "I want him to be my mentor. He's so smart, and his knowledge is so vast! What I can learn with him would be… would be… there's no words to describe it!"

"Ok, so why haven't you contacted this Snape guy?"

"I owled the school he used to teach at, but they couldn't reveal his address. He wanted it that way."

"Well, see if he's online."

"Yeah, like I'll just type his name on Textbook, and his face will show up."

.

"Severus! Severus! I know you're in there!" Lucius chanted from the street. With the wards back in place, there was no chance in hell his friend could get back in without his permission. But that didn't stop the owls from arriving. He had piles of slanderous notes on his desk. Apparently Lucius didn't realize she was a man until he was on top of her, thus realizing the hookup was a trap. Naturally Severus was to blame and he was glad for it.

"You'd better get your pasty arse out here this instant!"

Ignoring his friend, he decided to get back on Textbook. Minerva had a point. Although he didn't show a picture of a younger person, it was also wrong not to have a picture of himself up. Grabbing the camera his friend let him borrow he decided to take a picture of himself wondering if it should be a full body picture or a head shot.

"Lucius, I require your assistance," Snape said, carefully opening his front door to let his fuming friend in. Pissed, Lucius stomped past him with his hair blown into disarray with his cloak hanging half off.

"Your sense of humor, Severus," he turned to face him, "is rather crude." Lucius spat once he shut the door.

Turning to face him with his hand firmly grasping his wand, Snape replied, "You were the one who said I need to lighten up Lucius. It was only a joke."

"The hell it was!" he fumed, yanking out his wand, but Severus had already had his out.

"Put it down if you know what's good for you, Lucius," Snape warned.

"A Malfoy does not back down!" he said, until Snape aimed his wand at Lucius's manhood, "Except when necessary."

Severus didn't retract his wand until Malfoy's was safely tucked back into his cane.

"You said you needed my help?" Lucius reminded him. "I am feeling uncharacteristically charitable at the moment."

Heading towards his computer, Snape said, "I bet you are. I wish to place a picture of myself on Textbook."

"Oh, Merlin, not a close up!" Lucius said quickly, before he was able to stop himself.

"And why not?" Snape snapped, instantly turning to face him.

"You know why, Severus. No need to take out the fact that your parents blessed you with an ugly mug on me!"

"Then what, pray tell, do you suggest?"

"A far," Lucius started mentally adding about five more fars in his head, "away picture, perhaps? Or only turn half your face towards the camera? Or just take a picture of your..."

"Don't say it aloud!"

"Fine."

For the next hour and a half, Snape took several pictures in several positions that Lucius had suggested.

Looking through the pictures on the camera, Lucius commented, "You know Severus I didn't think it was possible to never have a good picture. But you've proved me wrong."

Severus simply glared as he, too, watched the pictures scroll by. "I like this one." Severus pointed to a picture of him turned at a 45 degree angle from the camera with his arms crossed and cape billowing elegantly behind him.

Lucius looked at it. It surely couldn't get any worse. "Then I'll put this one up for you."

**. **

"That's him!" Hermione exclaimed brightly as she pointed to the screen. "He's kinda handsome in a dark Alan Rickman kind of way."

Ashley leaned closer to the screen. "Why does he look like he smells shit in the air?"

"He does not! A little angry but…"

"No, seriously, his nostrils are flaring. Is he trying to intimidate people on purpose or is that natural?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Well he doesn't intimidate me," she snorted as she clicked the friend request tab.

"Do you think he'll accept?" Ashley asked.

Smiling darkly, "He will if he knows what's good for him."

"Meaning you'll beg if you have to?"

"Why are we friends again?"

.

Snape sat with his head inclined to his computer with Lucius at his side. "It appears I have a request," he said bringing up the picture of one Hermione Granger.

"She's… pretty," Snape said, looking at the girl. "And young."

"It's probably Madame Sprout for all we know," Lucius stated with a flick of his wrist.

Turning to the man, he asked, "And what would make you think that?"

Lucius smiled. "Have you forgotten Minerva's little visit?"

Snape did his best to hide his horror at the memory. "You have a point," he sighed.

"But?" Lucius pressed.

"I may be lucky this time."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I don't," he said accepting the friend request. "But maybe that's what I need. A little luck, faith, hope… it may go a long way."

"You sound like Dumbledore."

He turned his death glare toward the other man. "Maybe I should ask Crystel to pay you another visit." At that, Lucius ran from the room and out the doors, leaving a smirking retired potions teacher in his wake.

**. **

**Please Review **** Thank You**


	5. Chapter 5 Chat Line

**Chat Line **

**Edited by: Midnite Thunder **

**. **

She was estatic ! Finally her life was taking a turn for the better. To celebrate she was going to the show to watch her first PG-13 rated movie since her parents only let her watch G rated movies until now. After she watched Rush Hour 4 she went back to her dorm room to find Ashley gone no doubt doing research on her subjects of choice.

Turning on her computer to the beloved Textbook she noticed that Professor Snape was on line. Giddily she opened her chat line to speak with him.

"Thanks for accepting my Friend Request Professor Snape."

After a few moments he chatted back, "Professor? Have I taught you before?"

"Oh no, but I would love it if you would. I'd do just about anything for a master of your caliber! I wish to gain my masters at potions someday and with your help I think it'll be reality."

"Other Professors would be sufficient."

"They can't make heads and tails of themselves. You are a true Potion's Master. I have read all your works."

Three seconds later, "Let's see if you are disserving of me."

"Fine."

"Question one name the three herbs used to rid one's self of headaches."

Easily, "Technically there are two for headaches, peppermint (which is often infused in tea) and betony. The last is for migraines where feverfew is used, but is very potent."

"Correct," Snape thought it an easy question; he was far from being impressed, " Now if a student of potions wanted to preserve something for let's say ten years how should they preserve it?"

Not even breaking a sweat, "For all leaf plants such as herbs and carcasses/animals can be frozen with a charm. However, if is important for said substance to not make contact with water nor air clarified honey is used."

"Correct again."

They continued their Q&A for just shy of four hours.

"You have been taught well." Severus finally typed her.

"Thanks." Hermione typed before rubbing her abused fingers.

"But you still have much to learn."

"Does that mean that you'll be my master!"

"No."

" : ("

"But …"

"But?"

"It means that I shall consider it. In the mean time I wish to have a copy of your transcripts and works sent to me by owl. And while I'm evaluating your progress thus far you will complete some task for me."

"Oh thank you sooo much! I won't let you down!"

"We'll see."

" : ) Good night Professor."

"One more thing Ms. Granger."

"Yes?"

"You may call me Severus."

"Ok Good night then Severus, and you may call me Hermione."

…

Severus turned off his computer for the night. He had never felt so stimulated before. It was as if with every question she answered correctly, which was all of them , was a stroke to his cock. Looking down at his erect member he thought it best to deal with his not so little problem.

…

"Ashley wake up! Wake up!" Hermione shouted jumping on the bed with her friend.

Ashley groaned, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Late, but guess what!"

"What?"

"Severus and I had our first online chat."

"Severus," Ashley sat up, "Sounds like you've known the man for ages."

"Oh it's not like that," Hermione waved her off, "Besides I do know his works and he told me to call him Severus! Isn't that charming! He gave me an online test and everything that I passed with flying colors!"

"You woke me up to tell me that?" Ashley leered at her before pulling her covers back over her head.

Yanking the back, "Of course silly! He even asked to see my transcripts. He might just consider me his apprentice!"

"You really get off on that master-apprentice thing don't you?" Ashley took her pillow and waked it across Hermione's face.

"You'll regret that!" Hermione giggled grabbing her pillow.

"We shall see padawan." Ashley dove at her.

…

Three days later Severus eyed her transcripts. All of it was a blur of O's. Wondering why all the O's made him horny he turned to the teacher comment section. Glancing over he saw 'hard worker', 'studier', 'top of class', 'I wish I had the privilege to teach her again next year', etc.

There was no reason that he couldn't teach her. She was smart. They could carry a conversation without their relationship being centered around his…

Knock Knock

Sitting down the papers he made his way to the door.

"Godfather help me!" Draco screamed at him. Looking further down the road he saw Lucius running to catch up with the boy. Severus stepped aside to let Draco in before waiting for Lucius to catch up, and then slam the door in his face.

"What did you do this time Draco?" Severus asked pouring him a cup of tea.

Taking it, "You know how father and I go on double dates yes?" Severus nodded, "You see I kinda have been avoiding father for a while. The other day I ran into this bright witch. She's beautiful and smart and funny and and well she's my everything …"

"Go on."

Draco fiddled his thumbs as a smile spread across his face, "I told my father that I wanted to marry Astoria."

Severus sighed, "Your father didn't take to well to this I presume."

"Yeah," Draco hung his head, "Father was mad. He told me that she only wanted to marry me for my money. He says that I am too young to know what love is. So I told him he's just mad that we can't court the girls anymore. You see I connect my father with twenty year olds AKA the younger women. Every once in a while I bring him a few virgins."

"Your father," he patted Draco on the shoulder, "Is merely jealous. But there is a way to make him leave you alone …"

Draco stood up, "Tell me!"

"I require something in return."

"As do all Slytherins."

He nodded, "Indeed. I would like to meet this Astoria. In return I will give you the means to keep your father at bay."

Draco ran for a parchment and quill, scribbled, then sent it on its way with his godfather's owl, "It is done."

He turned elegantly, "Follow me." He lead Draco to his computer to show him Crystel, "She is a man that's sweet on your father. Tell her Lucius whereabouts and she'll be there."

"How fast?" Draco turned the keyboard to ask Crystel to come here.

…

Three seconds later Lucius's voice could be heard, "Oh Merlin no! Not you! Severus and or Draco I demand that you let me in," Lucius saw Crystel coming closer, "No no … NO!"

"Is he alright?"

"He'll live."

…

Two days had gone by, dinner was in the oven, he was clean, and ready to chat with Hermione some more.

"Hermione?"

Instantly, "Yes Severus."

"I have decided to make you my apprentice."

"Thank you so much I am so so so HAPPY!"

"I can tell."

"What are you going to teach me?"

"Question is Hermione what can't I teach you?"

She blushed on her end even more so due to the fact that Ashley was watching over her shoulder. Before Hermione got to respond Ashley tickled Hermione. Losing to the terror of giggles she fell on the floor. Ashley used this time to ask, "What can you teach me outside the classroom."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Pushing Hermione back, "I mean like in the bedroom. You know … with you being my MASTER we will have to spend a lot of time together …"

Hermione jumped at the girl. How dare she! Ashley got hit still managing to keep Hermione from their wireless keyboard.

Severus thought about the question. They were both adults and if she looked anything like her picture she was hot. "As I said there is nothing that I can't teach you. Outside of potions or inside it."

"It meaning …" Ashley managed to type before Hermione regained control of the keyboard.

"How about we meet so that you can find out?" Severus typed.

Hermione was thrilled that they were meeting, but not thrilled that he probably thought she was a wanton slut now, "Sure. When and where?"

"Hogwarts is having a class reunion that I'm attending. And I am in need of a date. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I shall send you the details later. Good evening Hermione."

"Evening."

Hermione closed her chat line before turning to face Ashley, "What the heck is wrong with you!"

"Look Hermione you need to get some since we all know that you're a virgin."

"Oh like you can talk," Hermione growled, "You only lost that six months ago."

"True, but there are many ways around that."

"Such as?" Hermione challenged.

Ashley snickered deviously, "I'll leave that lesson to your _Master_."

"Jerk."

…

Draco stood outside with Astoria brushing her chocolate hair from her face, "Now Astoria we can't touch each other like we normally do."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You see my Godfather Severus hasn't well … had any in a very very very very long time. So he may be a bit mean to you or stare at you like a piece of meat in need of some tenderizing."

Smacking his chest playfully, "Draco!"

"Oh and don't shake his left hand."

"Why ever not Drake?" she asked leaning into him for a kiss.

Kissing her back swiftly, "Because with him being alone and all he probably uses that hand to you know."

"Oh my." Her face reddened, "Is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Don't wander. Don't ask too many questions. He's a very private person and I really do want tonight to be good for all of us."

Severus was nearly on cloud nine as he floated up the stairs thinking, '_I gotta date, I gotta date!_' That is until he heard Draco's little pep talk. Even still he couldn't stop his lips from curving upwards at the corners. He felt like a blushing bride. Taking calming breaths he opened the door, "Draco, Astoria."

"Evening Godfather," Draco let go of the girl, "This is my fiancé Astoria Greengrass. Astoria this is my godfather Severus Snape."

"Hello Severus." She reached for his right hand which he shook, "Enter before you catch the chill of the night."

He led them to his dining room. He watched as Draco pulled out a chair for Astoria before sitting himself.

"Did you cook all this?" Astoria asked him.

"I can do more than brew." Severus said appreciatively.

As the dinner progressed Draco noticed the small upturn of Severus's lip. There had to be some reason that his god father was happy and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with them.

Severus noticed the small interactions between the two. Astoria would make Draco a fine wife. Now if only he could convince Lucius of that …

**.**

**Please Review**

I know I've been slow. I'd love to say I was sick, truth is it was laziness and other story updates. Sigh. Hope everything's going well for you. Where I'm at I got a lot of snow and ice covered grounds


	6. Chapter 6 A New Face

**A New Face **

**Beta edited by: Midnite Thunder**

.

Severus walked down Peacock Alley with his new cell phone in hand. Chatting with Hermione on Textbook had become second nature to him. He hated not having her at arm's length which is why he upgraded to a cellular device.

"We shall speak later Hermione."

"Ok, see you later Sev."

He smiled as he tucked his phone in his pocket giddily. His date with Hermione was coming up and he would be ready. Just the other day he had awoken from a nightmare. He got out of bed to get a cup of water out of the bathroom when he looked up in the dark, saw his own reflection, and screamed.

Why had he been so ugly? He blamed his parents but what was done was done right? WRONG. Today he was going to see a doctor for his nose. He wouldn't edit too much about him, but he decided to start with the main problem.

He went to the magic surgeon for an appointment with Mr. Centrino.

"Severus Snape?" The receptionist asked. He nodded, "Right this way." She led him down the hall to the second left door. Snape took a seat on the operation table when Mr. Centrino came in.

"I see you are Mr. Snape and," he looked at Severus, "Dear Lord Merlin you are hideous," Snape scowled, "But don't worry Centrino will fix you."

Scowling, "You should for how much you cost."

"Forget cost," Centrino looked him over, "You'll go into foreclosure with how much we have to fix."

Snape resisted the urge to grab his wand as Centrino looked him over, "Now where should we start?" the Doctor asked circling him.

"I came for a nose job."

"Damn straight!" he interrupted.

Ignoring the man, "I don't want it to change too much. I just can't stand the hooked part."

"Why? I'm sure you can smell everything with that thing." Snape shot him a glare as Centrino touched his nose, "Do not worry Mr. Snape, Centrino will make it better. Now please lay down so that I may begin."

He did as told. The surgeon drew on his face with a better-not-be –permanent-or-I-will-hex-your-bits-off- marker before giving him a potion to both make him go to sleep and relieve the pain.

An hour later he awoke. Sitting up slowly Centrino gave him another pain relieving medication as well as one for the grogginess before handing him a mirror, "See Centrino did good job."

Severus looked at his nose. It was still big, but normal. No hook. With a smile he thanked the man and left before Centrino could offer to do something else to his next appointment with the dentist.

….

"Is something wrong?" Snape asked. The dentist, Mrs. Frey, had asked him to open his mouth and now she was looking rather green in the face. She could had sworn she saw something move before her world went blank

The first dentist fainted at the sight of his teeth. Maybe he should have invested in what his mother called toothpaste. The next dentist set to work immediately.

"Oww! Oww!" he yelled at the dentist who used a metal pick to scrape the dirt roughly off his teeth before yanking the floss between them causing his head to bob back and forth with the force of it.

After six or so cleanings he was asked to gargle mouthwash that burned relentlessly even after you spit it out and rinsed four times. Then they took a mechanical toothbrush to his mouth at its fastest speed. Seeing that that didn't work the dentist charmed it faster with his wand. Severus nearly killed the man from the pain he received.

…

Heavily sedated he reminded himself that all of this was for her. For Hermione. She made him feel whole, happy, and warm. Something he had not felt since being at his Grandmother's home to help her bake cookies.

"Done." The Dentist huffed with his hands on his knees obviously tired, "Please … please … Mr. Snape I encourage you," he used his wand to summon a small plastic bag, "To use the contents of this bag at least four times a day."

Severus looked at himself in the mirror. His teeth were near blinding. They might even rival Lucius's! He paid the man before heading off to his next appointment with the hairstylist Janine.

Janine told him that his hair was filthy asking if he was a part time beggar on Knockturn Alley and Chimney Sweep. He told the lady that he worked with potions. For him it was so easy to get engrossed in his works that his physical appearance mattered very little.

She placed thick yellow gloves on before breaking the top of the shampoo bottle off to apply its contents to his hair.

"Relax." Janine said softly. Having his hair washed was rather soothing. After the washing and conditioning she blow dried, straightened, and brushed it until it shinned naturally.

"There ya go hun." She said handing him a mirror, "Who knew you had good hair buried in there?"

He smiled at his new look, "I could almost rival those muggle L'Oreal commercials."

Janine took the mirror, "I'm glad that my work has been appreciated."

…

After that he made sure to order new robes in the finest of black fabric as well as a few white dress shirts. He'd have to look stellar for Hermione and he refused to show up at his class reunion dressed in a what used to be black dress robe.

Once at home he brushed his teeth with the mint paste before brushing his hair. He loved his new look. In truth it was nowhere near a drastic 360 change. Just a little fresher like when women don make up.

…

"What are you going to where?" Ashley asked as they passed a few stores.

"I don't know!" Hermione practically cried. She had searched everywhere with still no luck. Nothing screamed first date ever material nor did they strike appropriate for a black tie event.

Ashley tried to calm her friends' nerves, "How about we take a quick coffee break then head into Michelle's over there. What do you say?"

Hermione agreed. The chai tea calmed her nerves greatly. She couldn't believe she had worked up such a fuss. It may had been her first date and she might be in her twenties, but was that a real reason to freak? After the drinks they headed to the store.

"That! That's it!" Hermione squealed practically dragging Ashley to a wine colored dress that had a thin sheet of black lace on top, "What do you think."

Ashley really thought, "On you you'd look like a Gothic slut. Perfect!", but she said, "I like it too now let's find some matching heels."

Purchasing her merchandise, "Should I dye my hair Ash? Are my eyes ok? Should I get contacts? A but lift? Boob job? What?"

"You are perfectly fine Hermione. Although a boob job might …"

Hermione pinched her playfully, "Let's go!"

Back at their dorm Hermione was nearly bouncing off her feet. She couldn't keep still. Her first date was so close she could almost taste it.

.

This is the second one


	7. Chapter 7 Before the Reunion

**Before the Reunion **

**.**

Severus danced from room to room gleefully texting Hermione away on his cellular device. He placed a gillyweed in his hair as he danced from his lab to his kitchen beating eggs in the middle of a fouette en tournant spinning round and round before he poured the eggs in a hot skillet before stopping on one leg.

Placing the bowl down he removed the phone from the crook of his neck to chat his beloved companion. He then swirled elegantly, his fingers stretched above him in mountain pose, tips touching as he danced about the room preparing breakfast while humming _Kiss From a Rose_.

On his tippy-toes he placed two pieces of toast in the toaster before backfliping to the fridge to pull out some butter all the while continuing his heated debate about the uses of dragon blood with her.

After that he shuffled on his feet pulling out his wand magicking the eggs to a plate resting on a table with buttered toast following suit. With a smile he summoned a cup of orange juice to the table. Satisfied with his 'feast' he finished the last line of conversacion with her till her class ends then grande jetted to the table landing on one knee.

"Careful godfather, one might believe you're trying out for the ballet."

Snape instantly shot up beet red. How did Draco get in? Oh that's right he set the wards to allow him entry.

"Draco WHAT are you doing here!" he snapped.

Smirking, "I came to talk to you about Astoria. I didn't know that you would be in the middle of a dance recital," he sighed, "Maybe I should go."

"Yes you should!" he growled.

"Ok," he turned around placing one foot on the ground, "I'm sure that father would like to know what you were doing today ..."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes," his head turned revealing his right eye shifting from one corner to the otherside, "Watch me."

"You bastard," Snape grumbled placing a firm grip on his shoulder, "What is it that you want?"

"Why godfather," Draco said innocently with twinkling eyes, "How could you accuse me of wanting something."

"Listen you little snake ..."

"No you listen," he smirked trying to remove Snape's hands from his shoulders, "Either you tell me why you're so happy all the time all of a sudden or I'll tell my father to get you some black tights for your next little performance."

Removing his hands, "Remind me to reconsider the next godfather position offered to me."

With a victorious smile, "Noted. Now tell me what he's like."

"_He!" _

"Oh you don't have to be shy godfather, why I've always known. That's why you avoid the opposite sex like the black plague. You're obviously attracted to men. Why I wouldn't put it past you to be into my old man since he did save your life and all ..."

Draco had to dodge the plate off warm eggs tossed at him, "I am NOT HOMOSEXUAL!"

"Are you sure?"

"Like you're one to talk with that jelled back bleached blonde hairdue of yours. Not to mention you wear your pants as a second skin!"

"Okay okay," he raised his hands in surrender, "So tell me about her. It is a her right?"

Narrowing his eyes, "She is a friend of mine."

"You actually left this heveal to find a friend?" he looked shocked.

"I'll have you know that my home is not a heveal and to answer your question, no."

"How can you meet someone without ... oh Textbook."

"So there is a brain hiden under that greasy hair of yours."

"Ha, look who's talking now."

Smirking, "The person I have met is a student."

"Pedophile," he shook his head back and forth, "Allright how young? Fourteen?"

"NO! She is twenty-two and is a student at University."

"Which one? Blummers, Flaxon, Michpogs, Wanders, Olivander and Beetle?"

"None of the above. In fact the delightful young woman attends Cambridge."

"Is that not a muggle school?"

"Oh it is, but it also houses some of the most powerful magics in the world fourth only to Merlin's Stone circle, Isla de Circe, and Hogwarts."

"So she's bright."

"She is intellegent."

"And you like that in a woman ... what else about her? Does she have a name?"

"Not one that I am willing to share with you."

Rolling his eyes, "What else?"

"From her picture she is rather beautiful."

"Perky?"

"Yes."

"Thick?"

"Not entirely?"

"Muscular?"

"Toned."

"Tanned?"

"Only by the sun."

"Any naughty piercings?"

"None that I can tell from the picture."

"Big nose?"

"Elfish."

"Green eyes?"

"Molten amber."

"Teeth?"

"In good repair."

"Grades?"

"Stellar."

"Friends?"

"Not many from what I can tell she has less than 100 persons tagged."

"From good family?"

"I don't doubt it. She speaks highly of them."

"Religious?"

"Litigous."

"I say godfather you know an awful lot about a woman you met online yet you haven't seen in person."

"We are to meet at the Hogwarts reunion that your father and I will be attending."

Nodding, "I see ..."

Interupting, "Don't even try to sneak in. I will have you meet her once I am ready."

"And how long will that take?"

Taking on the earlier innocent tone, "Why Draco until I am ready of course."

"Bastard."

Nodding,"Thanks for the compliment. Will that be all?"

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way."

"To late for that."

"But I can't help notice that the gathering is in two days. I hope you aren't wearing that!"

Looking down at his school robes, "What is wrong with these?"

"Nothing if you plan to have an S&M session in the middle of the Great Hall!"

"Then what do you suggest."

Draco smirks

An hour later found them outside of Madamn Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"Yes this will do nicely." Draco said opening the door to let them both in. The inards of the store differed from its small front. Closest to the window was school robes. A little further in were mancikins that, when a person walked past would take their form so one could see how the clothes would look on them before they purchased it.

The wooden pathway split into two paths. One left, for males, and the right for the fairer sex. Inbetween both of those was a huge wooden desk layered with dozens of different fabrics. Behind said desk sat Madamn Malkin herself in her signiture mauve robes with matching hat and glasses. She was fiddling with a needle ann thred when she sighed audibly, "Master Snape I presume."

He didn't much care for the tone she used, "Madamn Malkin's" he greeted.

"You are the only wizard in all of the allied countries that has not come in to be fitted for clothes."

"There had to be school robes." Draco stepped around him.

She fixed Draco with a luminous smile before pursing her lips once again in Severus' direction, "No this one wore his mum's old school robes. I told him I'll fashion him a pair for free seeing as how he couldn't even afford a roll of fabric from here and you know what. This ... this dementorbugger had the nerve to turn up his nose at my offer!"

"I do not nor have I ever aquired assistance!"

"Then why pray tell are you here today?"

"Because I bought him," Draco stopped the fight that was sure to come if left as was, "He needs a set of smart dress robes for the Hogwarts Reunion in two days."

Still glaring at him, "Then why bring this ungreatful chit to me?"

"Because," Draco flashed her a smile that could melt steel, "You are the best at what you do. And what you do I dare say if I'm not to bold is far and beyond perfection, much like your person."

Blushing, "Oh pish-posh Draco! Such a flatterer much like your father. Well let me see," she looked Snape up and down appraisingly," I do like a challenge. And I'd do just about anything to see another smile on that precious face of yours Young Malfoy. Now come along," she hopped from her chair standing high enough to reach Draco's upper torso, "Let's start with color."

She took the left path to the main manikin on display. With a wave of her wand it resembled Severus including his gawdy black teaching robes. Madamn Malkin's walked around the manikin three times before stepping away, "Tsk tsk tsk. I dear say black looks far too intimidating on you. Let's try a more sporty color."

Instantly the dress robes of the manikin turned orange. Severus almost lost the toast he ate at the sight of it, "Oh dear Merlin," she covered her eyes, "These bright colors only look brighter on you."

"It's like stairing at the sun." Draco commented covering his eyes as well.

"Hmm well perhaps a baby blue then."

After much argument and persistance on Severus' part they had decided to keep the main part of the dress robes black with an olive green inseam and silver pendants that, if you looked close enough, could see silver snakes crawling on. The outer robe had one silver latch at the top with a black outside and green inside favoring the inseams.

Sitting down tired, "I think that'll do."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked her. He wasn't to keen on the lady, especially when she wanted to have him down burgandy robes. He was once the Slytherin Head of House. What was the old coot thinking?

"Oh it will do Snape," she cleaned her glasses on her shirt, "Infact you look rather fetching. Tie that hair of yours back and all is well. By the way did you get a nose job, I could had sworn that honker was bigger a few years back ..."

Draco had managed to pull his godfather away before he thrashed the lady. That insufferable, old, big headed, short ...

"Godfather stop thinking insults."

"Stop listening for them."

"You know she's right."

"About the burgandy?" he gritted his teeth at the thought.

"Well that," Draco looked at him steadily, "And the nose job. It's changed since the last time I saw you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I am sure of it not to mention your hair is not leaking oils and your teeth are no longer jagged and they're white. Everyone and their mothers knew you never had white teeth before."

"Do not overstep yourself Draco." he eyed the boy wearily.

Not the least bit intimidated, "You did this for her didn't you?"

Snape didn't say anything, but kept walking. Draco knew he was right if the silence was anything to go by his godfather really really liked, dare he think loves, the woman he's been chatting away with on Textbook. He had changed for her true, but would that be enough?

"Oh there you are Draco!" Lucius called from behind them. Draco really didn't want to talk to his father especially about Astoria.

"Father."

"Lucius."

Lucius shook Snape's hand, "I see Draco weaseled you out of that shanty you call a home."

His home really wasn't that bad, but he decided top let the comment go. He had bigger fish to fry, "I missed you at the Dinner last week."

"Dinner what dinner?"

He looked surprised, "Oh did Draco not tell you? Surely he would had invited his own father to a matter of such importance."

Draco glared at Snape. How dare his godfather try to get him in trouble! Before he could make a retort his father spoke up, "What dinner Draco? What wasn't I invited to that was so important hmm?"

Once again Draco tried to intervene when Snape spoke up, "Why to meet his fiance of course."

Lucius glared, "I thought I told you this wedding notion is off! How dare you betray me!"

"Father I am 23 and I can marry who ever the bloody hell I want when I bloody well please! Besides you married mother at 19!"

"We were betrothed. We haden't a choice!"

"You don't regret it!"

"How do you know!"

"I see the way you look at Mother's portrait I may be your son, but do not take me for a fool!"

"Please," Snape stepped in, "I met the girl Lucius and she was rather nice, however she may just be doing that because she knows that I am not above using the Dark Arts on a stranger I hardly know."

"Is she a spy?" Lucius asked, "A black widow?"

Finally getting his chance to speak, "No father she is kind and gentle tell him godfather!"

Biting back a smile, "She was kind and courteous."

"See!" Draco said.

"But," Severus bit back his smile at Draco's facial expression, "She could had only been kind to me because I was her former Professor. He face did look familiar ..."

"That bloody well isin't true and you know it! She's from France!"

"France!" Lucius complained.

"Oh shut it father!"

"Tell me Severus," he pushed Draco aside , "What else d you know of her?"

Severus pretended to be deep in thought, "Oh yes now I remember. Ms. Greengrass was alays a wild spirit. offered herself to Professor Binns to pass his class..."

"Astoria is not a whore! Oww" Draco whinned as his dad gripped his ear.

"We are going home Draco!" Severus watched with a satisfied smirk as Draco was dragged off. That's what he deserved for medling in affairs that was not his own. In a few days he would clear everything up with Lucius. For now he could head home. He missed precious moments with Hermione on Textbook and he was not going to wait another second!

**... **

"Oh yes James you're doing great!" Lily Potter rolled her eyes in the dark. Nearly two decades of marriage and he still couldn't get her off. Thank heavens for the english cucumber garden she planted in the back yard.

He gently rubbed her leg, "Did you like that?" James asked with a satisfied smirk after he emptied himself.

"It was so good I am positive that I'm going to fall asleep any second now." she lied to him. She had gotten rather good at that. If anything she would go to sleep from boredom. What if her son was like his father in the sack? The thought caused her to shudder.

Many times she found herself asking herself, 'Oh why did I get maried' because it definately wasn't for the sex! Eighteen years ago she would had answered that she was marrying the hottest guy in school, seventeen years ago she would say because her husband joined an international quidditch team, sixteen years ago she would say because of her newborn son, but now? Now she wasn't sure.

Giving James a quick kiss on the head she made her way downstairs. Hidden outside in her tool kit was a picture of a fifthteen year old Severus Snape. Sure he had a nose that could smell coffee all the way from Brazil, a complexion that any vampire would envy, and hair so full of greese that you could wring it out and use it to deep fry chicken in , but he was also kind and gentle. Independent. His mind as sharp as his words. And most impotant to Lily was that he had a beautiful soul.

She felt so damn stupid. Oh why did she tell him she didn't want him because of his looks?

"Because that's what you thought at the time Lily." she answered herself. It was times like these that she enjoyed looking at Snape. She never had the nerve to come crawling back. She should had though and the Hogwarts Reunion would be the perfect time!

She would tell him that she missed the way he cared about her. She missed how he payed attention to her unlike her self absorbed husband. Honestly she wouldn't put it past James not to notice her fall dead in the living room during one of his quidditch debates afterall he didn't even realise she was in labor till Harry popped out onto the floor.

"I will get you back Sev Sev ... whatever it takes." she promised his photo placing a kiss on it. The Snape in the picture blushed as she placed it back in the hidden compartment.

**... **

"Ashley WAKE UP!" Hermione shook her friend. Ashley had promised to do her hair and make up and of course she was NOT being helpful. She couldn't even get the girl to wake up using revenerate.

"Ashley!" she growled shaking the sleeping body this way and that. Giving up she narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to resort to this but ...

"OH LOOK," she shouted, "I'M LEAVING TO SEE SNAPE IN MY GRANDMOTHER'S CLOTHES COMPLETE WITH A VIRGIN CAPE!"

"Oh GOD no!" Ashley woke with a start tackeling Hermione to stop her from leaving in such a disatrous state. Looking at her she noticed she lied.

Hermione laughed at Ashley's death glare, "Come on it's getting late."

"What time is it?"

"6:05."

"What! Why didn't you wake me earlier!"

"i tried to!"

"Did not!"

"Did so! If you weren't so busy trying to discover the history of magic all night long you would had been awake by now!"

Pulling her towards the bathroom, "Whatever. The past is the past now let's get you decent!"

"I am decent. I just need a little touch here and there."

"Hermione do you own a mirror? If so have you ever looked at it? And if so were you in a not so well lit room?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Hermione don't take this the wrong way but your hair looks like a field of unkept pubic hair."

"That's it," she growled,"Densa..."

She was to slow. Ashley already had her wand out, "Stupefy." Hermione instantly fell to the floor unconcious, "That'll keep you still while I work my magic on you," she picked the girl up, "Can't promise miracles though."

**... **

It was but minutes before the reunion. He was dressed in everything but his outter robe. Looking in the mirror he couldn't get over how fetching he looked. Who knew fitted clothes had such benifits. He turned his tush to the mirror. It was still rather firm. Giving it a satisfied smack he couldn't help but look at his rear. From behind he looked like a black stallion and the way his shirt gripped his abs ... "Severus you are hot tonight aren't you." he turned again and again for the mirror. That is until he saw his face and sighed. Ugliness is such a burden.

Then his phone beeped signaling he had just been chated on his phone. Gliding to it he saw the message: _On my way. Can't wait to meet you_

"Can't wait to see you either." he chated her back placing his phone securely in his pocket, outter robe on, before apparating to Hogwarts.

**. **

**Please Review. I know this chapter took a while. namely because it took me FOREVER to find the direction I wanted it to go in ... sorry and please review. It makes a writter feel loved. **

_**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Reunion **

**.**

"Ssseevveerrusss!" Dumbledore swished to him at full speed with his arms outstretched.

Stepping out of the way of the oncoming hug at the last second, "Evening Headmaster."

Pulling his arms back with the ever twinkling eyes, 'Oh Severus my boy I missed you!"

"I wish I could return the compliment."

"Just as peachy as ever," Dumbledore commented, "Would you like to come back and teach?"

"To get harrassed by you again? No thanks."

"It was an accident."

"Headmaster I hardly call you apparating in my shower while I was using it an accident!" Snape spat.

Smirking, "Well it was."

"We both know that you may be old, but you are not a fool headmaster."

"Oh Severus I get a rise everytime you say Headmaster. I assure you I earned that name in _every_ regard."

Blocking the mental image, "May I ajourn to the festivities sir?"

"Of course," Dumbledore watched him walk by, "I see you still got a nice arse on you."

Turning around quickly covering his bum, "What is the matter with you!"

"Don't fret dear boy," he laughed at Snape's expression, "You will join my team one way or another."

"I will not!"

"On my side we won't tell you that you are nothing because of how you look," he knew that with strike a cord with Severus, "We love you for the person you are inside not for how you look on the outside."

Snape instantly stalked off. Turning a few corners he ran into a young witch.

"I apologize for bumping into you." Snape said steadying her. The witch blinked her long dark eyelashes as she raised them to him revealing her amber eyes. Her tawny hair was in smooth elegant curls. Her breast, eleveated by her dress as if on display. Moving his eyes from her pair he looked at her face when it dawned on him, "Hermione?"

Her pink lips parted as her eyes brightened, "Severus!"

He froze. She looked even better in real life. Seeing that he wasn't going to break the silence she spoke up, "You're handsome ... wait I meant you're dressed handsome. No I mean you are both handsome ... no wait. What I am trying to say is."

He silenced her with his fingers on her lips, "You look ravenous as well tonight."

She giggled, "You mean ravishing Professor?"

"That too," he smirked holding out an arm for her, "Are you ready to go in?"

"I'm ready to go anywhere with you."

The doors opened. The Great Hall was done up for the evening. Tapestries of all four houses hung proudly. Lion tamers, snake charmers, raven manners, bagger banglers paraded around the room for the guests entertainment. Dancers hung from the enchanted ceiling both providing entertainment and light. The outskirts of the room held small round tables with place settings for the attendents. in the center was the dance floor that was being used for conversation at the moment.

"Severus?"

They turned to see Lucius approach them dressed in silver robes. "I see you dressed up."

"As did you Severus and who is your beautiful date?"

Severus smiled as she blushed, "Hermione Granger this is my best friend Lucius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

"No dear, please call me Lucius."

Severus did not like the way his eyes ventured over her body, "Who was your date for this evening Lucius?"

"About that ..." Lucius started.

Behind him stepped out the smaller form of Draco Malfoy, "Evening Godfather. This must be the woman you were so elated about the past evening," he smirked, "My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm afraid I didn't catch yours..."

"Hermione Granger." she shook Draco's hand.

"What is he doing here Lucius?" Snape asked perhaps a little too bitingly.

"I," Draco spoke up, "Convinced father to bring me here after our discusion last night."

"Yes I hardly believed Draco when he told me that you were bringing a date tonight and were you really dancing around your kitchen?" Lucius smiled as Snape growled.

"Dancing?" Hermione asked. His book said nothing about his extracurricular activities.

"Why yes. You see Ms. Granger, Godfather was so exited to meet you he couldn't help but be light on his toes. Maybe you should try to convince him to join the Russian Ballet?"

"He would fit right in." Lucius added.

"Leave my Severus alone. You both are just jealous that you can't dance so gracefully!" Hermione came to his defence. Snape wasn't used to that. Normaly it was Lucius who came to his defence. Lucius seemed to be sharing that thought. He smiled. It was high time for someone else to look after the man, "Sorry mylady I was just teasing him."

She had her hands on her hips, "Well don't do it again! I'm warning you."

Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I won't. Tell her Draco."

"We shall leave him alone for tonight. You have our word."

Something about that statement didn't comfort her. Maybe it was the way his eyes shifted or how his body moved resembling the green snake in the tapestries.

"Well if it isn't Snivelus." James Potter came over to them. Hermione noted the way both the blondes turned serious almost protective infront of Severus. But why? Confused she watched in silence.

"James I see that you have regained your ability to talk after the last Sectumsempra I sent your way." Snape greeted.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that." his tone vengeful.

"Naturaly, I see you're still the same thunderhead you once were in school."

"Now now Severus play fair." Sirius Black flanked Potter's left.

"Two against one hardly seems fair." Lucius stepped forward.

"Oh I see," Peter Petigrew took to his right side, "Severus still has his faithful hound with him to watch his back at all times."

"If I were you Petigrew I would remember that hounds bite." Lucius retorted.

Peter stepped back as Sirius stepped forward, "I don't recal seeing you before Lucius."

"Really?" Lucius said skeptically, "I seem to recall you were good at seeing other men especially in empty hallways."

James threw a questioning glance at Sirius before turning his eyes back on Snape and his date, "She's beautiful Severus. How much did you pay her to stand at your side?"

"Exscuse me!" Hermione let go of Snape's arm.

"Don't get offended. Let me guess he picked you up at Knockturn Alley? Tell me how much do you cost. Perhaps I can rent your services to one of my mates here?"

"Not as much as it would cost to fix your jaw after I have broken it!"

"Well isn't she a fiesty one." James taunted. She was about to hit him when Snape pulled her back. His eyes telling her that he wasn't worth it.

"James Ignatious Potter!" Lily scolded stepping between both groups in a daring red dress that gripped her skin nearly as tight as Draco's pants gripped his bum.

Severus heard her voice, the click of her heels as she approached. He readied himself for the fit of speechlessness that attacked him whenever she was around. Everytime he saw her his heart never failed to speed up. Turning to her he gasped. And no not because she looked more like a whore on Knocturn Alley than a stay at home mom, but because what he expected to happen didn't. Was her features growing old on him? She was as lovely as ever yet he couldn't manage to make his heart flutter at the sight of her.

"Sorry dearest." James pulled her possessively in his arms to kiss her full on the mouth in front of Snape. Once again rubbing his victory in his pale face. However as they kissed pationately he noticed the way her eyes opened and focused on him. If James were doing that he would say it was out of spite. But the way Lily did it nearly traveled straight to his groin.

"Can you two not snog for five seconds?" Lupin asked coming up behind them all, "Oh and Hello Lucius, young Mr. Malfoy, Severus, and who is this fine specimen?"

Lupin had been Potter's lap dog, exscuse the pun, throughout his school years. After he graduated he vowed never again. He had always knew his friends were nutcases. But James was worse of all. Leading them into battle against the thinest, weakest, poorist child in school. Even worse he never did anything about it. His friends were arseholes, but they were still his friends. He had sat by watching everything unfold.

For the longest he was proud of Lily. She never took crap from James. She was different from all the other girls. She would scold when he should had. She would alert a teacher to their scheeming when he should had. She would even hex them if they earned it (which they had on many occasion) when he should had. She would defend the unfortunate who found theirselves at the wrong end of a Maurader's wand. Then she changed.

Lupin was aghast. For years her and Severus did everything together including holidays. Heck they've known each other since they were five. For a reason he had yet to understand she left Severus. From then on she was always with the Mauraders. His respect for her had lessoned. So after he had graduated he had sought to right his wrongs. He had a lengthy discussion with Severus and Lucius. He even came back to Hogwarts to both teach Defence Against the Dark Arts as well as protect students from other students.

"Lupin," Snape acknowleged, "This is ..."

"Hermione Granger," she interupted, "I'm Severus's date for tonight." Her voice carried more than a hint of pride.

He noted this. With a smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"It is nice to see that everyone is aquainted!" Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere stepping between both groups.

"Headmaster how did you get over here?" Lucius asked.

"I walked of course." The Headmaster smiled, "Severus might I have a word with you?"

"What kind of word are we having sir?" Snape eyed him suspiciously.

"Why verbal ones of course."

"After you sir."

Dumbledore sighed, "I like it better when you call me Headmaster. And James do not go upsetting my guest. Just because I favored you lot in school doesn't mean that I will now."

"Favor them?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore was always letting the Mauraders," Snape pointed to them, "get off with things for only Merlin knows why."

The old man blushed, "That's no mystery Severus," he placed his hands on his face,"How could I deny such beautiful young men what they wanted? Everytime I had them in my office to scold them I was to stiff to do much about it."

All the males instantly stepped back. Lily noticed that Snape's hand had yet to stray form Hermione's.

"Gentlemen don't be childish. You know how much the Headmaster likes to rile you all up." Lily stated.

"I do like to do that." Dumbledore agreed.

"Come on Hermione. Let's have a little girl chat while the guys are busy."

"Sure." Hermione left with Lily. Snape would be occupied for a while since he ran off. The old man chased him merrily around the room.

Lily lead her to an abandoned table after they got their punch.

"So you are a friend of Severus's?" Hermione asked sipping her punch.

She nodded, "A very very special friend. We knew each other since we were five."

"Wow! Really? You'd think you two would be married by now. Oh well they say one woman's trash is another's treasure."

"Severus is more than trash." she snapped.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione rushed her word.

Sitting her drink down, "Look you don't look like a tramp to me. And you are probobly smart why else would Severus be atracted to you? But you should know that he loves me. Ha has always loved me and I don't want to see a young girl's heart get broken."

"Wait what! He doesn't ... aren't you married?"

"Unfortunately, but that can be easily rectified."

"Now let me tell you something sister," Hermione glared back at her, "You've had your chance. All 6ft 3in of him belongs to me!"

At that Lily smiled, "Believe what you want. Just know that when he's with you he's thinking of me."

Hermione smiled back, "Trust me Mrs. Potter by the time I'm done with him he want even be able to breath without thinking of me."

She shook her head, "He has always loved me. Since we were children. Hell even when I married James. That was the biggest mistake of my life. And I will get him back."

"You don't deserve him."

"Yes I do."

"No you don' knew he loved you and yet you let him go. If you really loved him you would had never broke his heart in the first place."

"I was young. I made a mistake."

"Oh please why does everyone blame their youth for the cause of their mistakes? Then again your youth must had been a very long time ago ... is that a wrinkle?"

Hermione could had sworn her eyes had fire in them,"Listen here cupcake Severus is mine and I will not let some little girl playing dress up with her mother's clothes take him away from me. He is and will always be M-I-N-E."

"Why would he want you? The only redemable skills you have is spelling four letter words and growing crowsfeet!"

"Chit!"

"Granny"

"Flat chest."

"Saggy boobs!"

Lily pursed her lips. Apparently she had competition. In her opinon not much competetion, but a little competition is more than no competition. She had to do this. Just the thought of her husbands dick was enough to fuel her conviction, "Severus is mine and I will not share him," she finished her drink, "I believe our chat is over."

"Every girl has the right to be ugly from time to time Mrs. Potter, but you abused the privlage. Good night." Hermione angrily stalked away from the table looking for her date.

"Hermione, dearest, there you are," Snape found her, "The Headmaster offered me my job back under a few conditions ... anyway I believe that the best way for you to learn is amongst peers. I will be teaching first through seventh year and I was hoping that you will agree to be my teacher aide as well as have private lessons with me afterwards."

She smiled, Lily temporarily forgotten, "I'd love to!"

He nodded. He decided to lead her outside to the gardens for someone on one time.

"It is beautiful out here Severus."

"I agree." He looked at her as her eyes were turned to the sky, "I am glad that we have finally met." he blushed lightly. Thankful for the darkness of the night.

"So am I," she turned to him, "I had imagined this day for so long."

"I hope your imagination didn't get the best of you."

"No no no, this is way better than I thought save for one thing."

"What thing?"

"I was sure that you were going to quiz me the moment I apparated inside."

"Who said that I wasn't?" he purred.

"I'm ready when you are Severus." her eyes brightened.

"Do you have siblings?"

This was not what she was expecting, "I'm an only child. You?"

"Same. Do you have parents?"

"Don't we all?"

"Minus a point for your cheek."

She pouted. He loved it when she did it. It made her lips look juicy. Shaking off desire he questioned her again, "Why do you want to be a Potion's Master?"

"Because I like to learn. Potions offers this challenge so more than the others. It challenges your intellect, your humility, your skill, your brain, your survival instinct, not to mention that I am pretty good at it."

"I am sure that you are good at anything that you do."

"Of course Severus, I am always thorough. i never miss a thing when I put my mind to it."

Quirking an eyebrow, "You surely seemed to get worked up."

"Who wouldn't get worked up about completing a challenge that involved both your mind and your hands?"

He knew he was cmpletly taking this the wrong way. Time for another question, "What is your favorite potion?"

Lily watched from the shadows as they spoke to each other. She had never seen Severus look so happy. The girl may had won the battle. The war was definetaly hers.

"She's realy laying it on thick," James pulled Lily against his erection, "He must had payed her a shiny knutt. Speaking of nuts ..."

Lily was no where in the mood to pretend she liked this. The sooner she got this over with the sooner he would leave her alone. She quickly looked to see that no one was around before opening his pants and grabbing him. Even at his fullest he was no bigger than her palm. She quickly finsihed him up then cleaned them off. What a complete waste of time.

"You should hurry back I am sure Sirius and the boys have noticed your dissapearance." She smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek. As planned James ran off roling her eyes she saw them sitting on a bench under the moonlight. She would never forget how absolutely beautiful Severus looked under it. Knickers dampened she went back to join the party.

**. **

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moonlight Arrangements **

**. **

Snape lead her to a bench overlooking the lake shrugging off his outer robes placing them on her shoulders to protect her from the cold. For a moment or two they just sat there watching the moons reflection in the lake.

"Hermione we need to talk about arrangements." she turned to him giving him her undivided attention, "The tasks that I set you upon and the written questions on Textbook were answered beautifully, but it is experience that makes a Potion's Master. It is easy to do it in theory or put it on paper. You will soon come to find that those ideals are unreliable at best."

"What are you saying Severus?"

"I have taken back my job as Potions Master here for the upcoming school year. I wish for you to be my teacher's aid by day, my apprentice by night. I have discussed everything with Dumbledore this evening. Lounging will be provided if you don't have one on your own."

"I see. What I don't understand is why you want me to be a teacher's aid. I don't particularly want to be a teacher."

He nodded, "You see being an aid you will see how I prepare potions. Also you will get to see how everyone goes about there work. No two students are alike. For years you may have been taught a specific way. It is my belief that time in class will show you different. Students are not the only ones who learn in a classroom. And you may learn more than what you have learned at your previous institution. You see I have a rather ... strict curriculum planned when it comes to my student's studies."

She thought about it for a moment. He had a point. Besides how hard could it be to teach a few kids? "I like the idea. What about lodging?"

"Your lodging will be in the staff tower. I have made specifications for certain materials such as boots, gloves, equipment, and a few books of choice. And I must let you know that I am not always so friendly Hermione. Your beauty has truly taken me by surprise this evening. Do not expect your looks and or my attraction for you to earn you special privileges. In class I will not treat you any different than I would one of my students. As my apprentice I have certain rules for you to follow. I know that you wish to learn all that I have learned yes?"

"Yes."

"I do not wish for your mouth to be constantly flinging questions at me. I expect you to try to find the answers on your own unless it is a very dangerous topic. If so come straight to me. Other than that you are an adult. You may use your free time as you wish however I strongly encourage you use some of that time for your studies.

I also noticed that you have yet to study Herbology. I have scheduled an hour with Madame Sprout for you every Saturday morning followed by an hour with Madame Pooch to work on your flying skills."

"Why do I need to know either of those?"

"Flying is an easy way to teleport yourself to an area where potion ingredients grow. You need herbology to help you harvest your own ingredients. Some ingredients are toxic till a certain time. You could easily maim yourself if you do not take the proper precautions. Some plants even bite back if you do not know how to properly pick them."

She imagined a harmless flower turning into a monster swallowing her whole, "I see."

"Also Hermione I care about you. This you know from our conversations, but as I said before as long as we're working you are no more than a student. I have been told many a time that I am insufferable. You will soon find that out too. If you wish to quit then give me two weeks notice before you go. Understand?"

"Yes," she looked at the water again seeing a tentacle splash the water, "I can't wait to start. I graduate in a week. How soon do you wish for me to be moved in here?"

"No later than the first of August. I don't want you lost. You will need to have your wits about you the castle can be most rude to newcomers."

"Rude?"

"A few traps here and there."

"Ok so I understand what you want, but I wanted to ask. You see I have dormed with a girl I nearly consider a sister. May I bring her over to visit form time to time?"

"Your lodgings will act as your home. Do with it as you wish."

"I know I'm the student here and in no way owe you anything."

"That is right you don't. You should consider my choice to take you as an apprentice a blessing. I am providing food, board, and knowledge so I will be expecting a fair return. If I want you to do something you will do it. You must trust me. One of these days your life could depend on it."

"Yes sir."

"It all sounds so easy doesn't it?" he asked seeing the smile on her face. It would be a shame that it would fall off. He was not known for his candor concerning students no matter how attractive they are.

"It can't be that hard. I excel at everything that I do."

"I have seen that in your grades, but it will take more than a few pieces of paper to prove yourself to me."

She pulled his robes tighter to her chest feeling a sudden chill, "You don't trust me?"

"I have learned to give trust when it is earned."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It is unfair to give you an answer as of yet. I have enjoyed chatting to you on Textbook yes, but this is the first time I have met you in person. The muggle Internet site is smoke and mirror. You can type me anything since there is no consequences there. Being with the actual person is different. Everyone wears a sort of mask in public from time to time. Eventually the mask will slip off revealing the person behind it."

"You are saying that I have to earn your trust and that we have yet to be in a trust earning position yet?"

"Something of the sort, yes."

Silence came again. She eyed him. Was there more to the man than what she had read? Books never lied and yet she was having second thoughts. He had said that in class she was no better than any of the other students he taught. Was he really so bad? He did look intimidating. "May I ask what situations will we be put in that might require my trust?"

"You will have to wait and see want you?" he smirked at her. She had a brief feeling of being over ones head before he spoke again, "Let's just say I believe in a hands on approach."

"Well that's nice to know."

"Good to here."

"So what of our relationship? Do you wish to continue it?"

"I do."

"This relationship of ours Severus has been nice so far yet as you said you could had only been showing me the best in you."

"And you likewise." he interupted, "Before we move forward in our relationship perhaps we should get to know each other a little better."

"Agreed."

"Keep in mind however in class there is one and only one relationship between us and that is of teacher and student; master and apprentice."

"I'll say!" Dumbledore said appearing out of nowhere causing Hermione to shriek.

"Sorry for startling you dear," Dumbledore smiled at her then turned to Snape, "So does that mean that since I once taught you that we have a master and apprentice relationship Severus? I have so much to teach you." he reached for Snape who dodged again. The poor Headmaster fell into the lake.

Hermione watched Snape walk away, "Shouldn't we help him?"

"He'll be fine."

"Severus ..."

"Trust me no one can help that old coot."

Hermione looked back to see the Albus's robes floating across the top of the lake, "Severus I think he's drowned!"

"Oh I'm fine dear." he popped out of the water, "Care for any skinny dipping Severus? If you're cold I'll warm you up."

Snape came back and forcefully dragged Hermione back to the Great Hall with him at a speed the wind would envy.

"Severus how could you just leave him there like that?" she scolded.

"Trust me Hermione. Better at the bottom of the lake than -"

"Right here?" a fully clothed and dried off Dumbledore stood infront of them. Damn.

"Headmaster," Snape scanned thr crowd, "Is that Lucius all alone?"

"Where?" the Headmaster sped off. He did always love the feel of Lucius' hair in his wrinkled hands.

"Luscious!"

Lucius turned at the sound of the dreadful nickname. Seeing the Headmaster approaching him at full speed he ran pushing people in his past to detour him. When he thought he was safe he stopped to feel a hand in his hair.

"Oh Luscious it's softer than I remeber." The Headmaster stroked him like a cat, "I wonder how the rest of your hairs feel."

"Get away from me." Lucius pulled away.

"Oh you Slytherins. Always wriggling out of my hands. You're all just so hard to grasp."

"Must your mind live in a gutter Albus?" Lucius pulled out his cane in self defence. He didn't mind the idea of beeting the old man to death at all.

"Must all you Slytherins be so cruel to an old man?"

"Well I think that answers that." Lucius swung. Somehow the old man ended up behind him stroking him once again, "I'll see you again Luscious." he left with one last tug of his blonde hair.

Albus thought it a shame Draco didn't keep the same hairstyle as his father like Harry did James. Now those two were some fine men. Speaking of which he turned to find James. As if he knew he was coming he pushed Lupin in the way.

"Sir." Lupin said.

"Oh Lu-lu."

"Please don't give me a pet name sir." Lupin pleaded.

"I like Lu-lu. So is it true?"

"What is true?"

"What I heard about werewolves."

"What about? Is there a new wolf hunter on the loose?"

"No," the Headmaster leaned closer lowering his voice, "I want to know if all werewolves carry big wands as it were."

"Headmaster!" he stepped back quickly.

"Oh don't be shy. Just tell me. Whisper it in my ear how long is your wand erect?"

"Did you hear that," Lupin steppped backwards, "I think it's James calling you."

He knew that James didn't say aything, "Ok Lu-lu."

James was just braging to Sirius and Peter about what Lily just did for him in the halls when the old man appeared.

"I see your still swinging both ways Sirius. And Peter your height is so slight. It makes me wonder about what is down below. I am sure that you hear many complaints. Oh and James as nice as ever."

"Sir," James laughed, "You just don't know when to stop do you."

Dumbledore laughed back, "I've been taking this potion that Snape made for me. Keeps my locomotive moving if you know what I mean."

"No we don't." Sirius snapped.

"Oh I know you do." he told Sirius.

"Does someone know something that I don't?" James asked.

"You don't know?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling, he noticed the look Sirius was sending him. He was begging him to lie so he said, "Oh Sirius is Bi my boy. Can't you tell by the hair and clothes he wears?"

"If so then why do you torment the rest of us sir?" James asked Dumbledore.

"Sirius is a troubled sort. He loves women, but he loves to dominate men more. Believe me the day I caught wind of him harasing my darling Severus in the hall I almost strangled him to death in person. Minerva diswayed me."

"You tried to do what with Severus?" James stepped back from Sirius.

Guiltily he spoke, "He always, no matter what we did to him, came back. He even managed to fight us off, his one wand to our three."

"Oh my save talk like that for my personal quarters Sirius." The Headmaster fanned himself.

Ignoring him, "Something about that. His resilience ... I wanted to break him. I wanted to be the cause of his complete and utter defeat. His submission. I knew on Tuesdays Slughorn gave him prolonged use of the labs. So I waited. He was alone or so I thought. Should had known his hound was about."

Peter looked shocked ,but he said nothing. It was up to James to decide. James looked at him, "We all make mistakes. But I am going to want an explanation Sirius. You could had said something earlier."

"I know." Sirius sighed.

"So where is Lily?" Lupin asked carefully avoiding the Headmaster.

"About," James answered, "Probably checking out books or something in the library."

"Checking out books named Severus." Lupin said under his breath too low for the others save for Dumbledore to hear. With a knowing look Dumbledore left them. He, being the wizard he was, had the power of sight. He knew Snape's future even if he didn't. He knew Snape would had been happy with Lily. Now Snape's life became clouded. He was not used to not knowing about the man he cared so much about.

Minerva came down late in a set of her finest burgandy robes with a gold hat and shoulder pads. Her eyes shifted over the group looking for one person imparticular. She could see him a mile away. It did help that he was the second tallest in his year.

"Severus?"

"Evening Minerva." He could not look in her eyes after the incident.

"Evening and who is this young lady?"

"Hermione Granger mam."

"Minerva taught me years back. She still teaches to this day." Snape informed Hermione.

"What is it that you teach?" Hermione asked.

"Transfiguration." she demonstrated by going into cat form.

"That's wonderful. No matter how hard I try I can't do it."

"That is because a strong reason for you to become an animagi has not come about yet." Minerva said confidently. Hermione felt like she really could get along with her non like that Lily tramp.

Minerva looked at the two. There appeared to be something between the two. She had wanted to try for him again, but as she looked at them she couldn't bring herself to voice her feelings. A part of her wanted to be selfish. She never got who she wanted. There was always something or someone in the way. She bit back the rush of emotion to chat with them. The girl most certainly was a bright one. She would do Severus good, but Minerva felt she could do better, but the way they held each other.

It reminded her of younger days when the poor young Severus came to class alone with various objects missing in hand me down robes. He was always so alone. Especially after Lily left him. If there was one wish she could had made at the time it was for his happiness. The wish still carries through to today. Minerva believed she could make Severus happy, but Hermione looked as if she could as well.

As she regaled them about the art of animagi she decided. If she were completely sure that this girl could take care of Severus she would step back,if not Severus was going to see her in her best red dress and pantie hose.

Lily sipped her drink bitterly as she watched Snape and his pursuer. She never considered herself a bitch or the bitchy type. She understood what she was going to do was painful. She was going to tear Snape away from this to take her back. Fore him to relive the last moments they shared with each other so that they could move on to a brighter future.

One where they were together far away from conceited, annoying, ugly, daft, non saggy breast, tight pussy bitches named Hermione. One where they would enjoy each other. Where they would make love on anything whenever she wanted. And he would cater to her needs. He would treat her like the goddess she deserved to be treated like. And she would reward her with her person body and soul.

"Ready to leave yet?" James asked, "I wanted to get a few rounds of Quidditch in with Harry before he leaves for the Weasley's tonight."

"James," Lily sighed. They always had this conversation, "There are more important things besides Quidditch. What of his grades? He can't play if he's failing!"

"Oh don't worry bout that Lily. Dumbledore will see that our son passes."

"He should not recieve high marks where they are not earned." she scolded.

"Relax Lily. What does a little Quidditch hurt?"

"Let me see hmm," she pretended to eye a list, "Oh yes Harry has already broken both of his legs, an arm, got a black eye, lost two teeth, and had once fallen so hard to the ground that he was in a coma for four weeks! Thank Merlin we have magic to heal the boy or he would be trotting about in a wheelchair!"

"Just a few battlescars. i recall you loved those on me."

"James, Harry is not you."

"He will do fine."

"But what of his marks?"

"They don't matter."

They never matterd to James. He was filling her sons head with ruin. It is not as if she didn't try to educate the boy. Everytime James found a book pulled out to read to his son that was not about quidditch he freaked. taking it from her then burning it on the ground. He said his son had no need for brain, for smarts. The world came easy for the talented, and with him as Harry's father he had more than enough talent for a lifetime. The poor boy.

"Let us go then. After we say our goodbyes of course." They headed back over toward the Mauraders.

"Well we're about to head out. Got some flying to do with Harry before he leaves for the burrow." James said to them.

"Not in your backyard I hope. The lot is so small."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Listen, my godfather left me a reasonible sized plot of land out of the way from suspicious eyes. We can practice their. There's enough space to hold two of Hogwarts Quidditch pitches."

"That sounds brilliant!" James smiled.

"Really brilliant!" Peter echoed.

Lupin sighed, "What of the boys studies? I will have him this year and from what I heard from the other teachers they are amazed at how he passes with such low marks."

"Marks, shmarks." James rolled his eyes, "Are you coming with Lupin?"

"If only to talk to Harry." Lupin sighed.

"Good. Lily you want to come?"

"I want to go home." she said tartly.

"Home," James sighed, "You should support the boy's dreams."

"Your dreams not his." Lily snapped.

"Fine then I'll take you home. Evening everyone." he began to lead her out when she stopped.

"What is the matter Lily besides your attitude?" James frowned.

"We have yet to say goodbye to Severus and his date."

"Who wants to now lets go."

"James ..." she pleaded.

"Fine, just make it quick."

She made her way over to the them. Stopping infront of Snape at the same time Minerva left with a curt nodd.

"Severus it was nice to see you again this evening. Let us not wait so long for the next conversation."

"You actually wish to have words with me?"

She nodded, "It would be nice to have a friend of mine over from time to time. Sometimes the others can be a bit wroughty."

"I see."

Hermione barely hid her glare. Was Lily inviting him over for a shag? "And I hope than we can talk as well. Our earlier conversation is rather fresh in my mind and I wish to continue it."

Lily's smile was too sweet, "Of course. I wouldn't want you to feel _left out_."

"Good we said goodbye now let's go." James tried to pull her away.

"James I believe she was still talking." Snape came to her defence. He always did that for her. Hermione had a sour look on her face.

"I apologize. My husband is eager to spend some one on one time with our son."

"Don't try to explain that to him," James sniffed, "He'd never understand what it means to have and love a child." with that he stalked off. Lily sighed, apologized once more, and followed him out.

Snape clenched his jaw. He may not have had any children of his own, but he had an entire castle worth of kids to love. In his own way he did love them. That is why he never took it easy on them. They might not see it today or even the next, but someday they would come to realise his torturous classes were worth it every second.

Hermione didn't now who she disliked more. James or Lily. Lily said that Severus and her had been friends for forever and she couldn't really see Snape being friends with a arse like her. Maybe marriage had made her that way. It wasn't hard to believe that staying a room with James for more than five seconds would drive even the sanest person batty. She would make sure to keep her eyes peeled for those two.

"Hermione I believe we are done here." Snape said.

She agreed, "Let's say goodbye to the Malfoys first."

"Of course. Hopefully we can get to them without you-know-who popping up out of nowhere."

"Anxious to leave are we?" Lucius smirked.

"I bet he can't wait to get to bed." Draco chimmed in.

"Well he might be sleepy." Hermione said not registering the innuendos at all.

Severus sighed, "What I do in my personal time Lucius is none of your concern."

"He has a point." Lucius agreed.

Draco smirked,"In more ways than one."

"His nose is kinda pointy." Hermione agreed.

"I guess that is a good thing." Draco said.

"Of course. I'm quite sure his nose is very helpfull with his work."

"Very helpfull. Atleast that's what I've heard." Lucius tried not to smile.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked them.

"Do you honestly not know?" Severus asked her.

"I asked didn't I."

"They are implying that we are ... going to bed with each other."

"Nothing's wrong with sleeping."

He blinked. Was she really not getting what he said, "You'd like to sleep with me Hermione?"

"A beds a bed. Although Ashley will probobly want to hear all about this evening."

"Ashley?" Lucius asked.

"My girlfriend. We share a room together."

"Why I say Godfather. A girlfriend? You sure got lucky with this one." Draco looked approving.

"What's wrong with having a girl thats a friend?" Hermione asked them.

Severus could see this was going nowhere. He definitely wasn' getting any tonight if she didn't even know what they were getting at. With a sigh he lead her away from the festivities.

"You are very beautiful if I haven't told you that yet."

"You have actually," she smiled at him, "Just about as many times as I told you that you look good this evening as well."

He stopped them once they reached the front gate, "Do you not really see my imperfections? My huge nose? My thin lips? My pasty complexion? My dark eyes? Don't I look like a vampire to you or or something born ugly? Is your sight impaired?"

"No."

"Your right. I'm probobly worse than what I said I was."

"Why do you think you're so hideous. Sure you may not be a model, but your handsome to me. I don't see any imperfections." she told him. Her honesty cut straight into his heart. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She was obviously surprised but she liked it. Yanking his head closer when he was about to pull up.

"Guess the bed was too far away." Lucius said instantly making them seperate. When Severus drew his wand he winked and apparated away.

"He's so intrusive." Hermione blushed.

"Do you wish me to escort you back home?"

"No, I think I can handle it!" she gushed turning redder.

He smiled down at her before kissing her hand, letting go, and apparating home for some much needed celebrating. Followed by much dancing.

**... **

Hermione couldn't wait to tell Ashley all about her date. Unfortunately Ashley was asleep.

"Ash! Ash! Oh come on wake up." she shook her head again. After much rousing, a bucket of ice water, and three revenerates she woke up.

Tired, "Merlin I have never met someone who actuall sleeps like the dead! "

"I was sleepy," Ashley rolled her eyes, "So how did it go?"

"Oh it was great Hogwarts was beautiful and all but it had nothing on Severus he was just so dreamy and the way his clothes gripped him ... especially his arse I never wanted to just burry my face between someone's arse checks as much as I did tonight! Oh and I met his friends. They're called the Malfoys. Obviously rich. Anyway they may be a bit crude, and I get the feeling the warrant some watching, but they're not that bad. They're good sports.

And then we met his childhood sweetheart and her husband," her eyes turned dark, "The Potter guys a dick! He had the nerve to imply that I'm a hooker and his wifes a Grade-A Bitch!"

"What did she do to you?" Ashley asked interested at Hermione's ominous expression.

"That. That. That ... I could just strangle her. She actes all nice at first then she asked me over for a drink to tell me to stay away from 'her' Severus!"

"Wait didn't you say she was there with her husband! She has some nerve, bet it's probably because he's bad in the bedroom."

"Honestly Ashley how can one be bad at sleeping?"

Ashley laughed, "Loud snoring perhaps?"

"Yeah whatever then she threatened me and had the nerve to invite my man over to her place in front of my face! And she called me a flat chested chit whose playing dress up with her mother's clothing!"

"What," Ashley ripped the covers off of her, "Want to off her now?"

"No no no Ashley I don't know how you yanks do it in the states, but overhere we just don't kill people for no reason and get away with it."

Putting her wand down, "Oh my fault I forgot you Brits have a well placed sence of justice."

Sighing, "I just need to think this through. Maybe there's a book to help me."

"How to Deal with Your Boyfriends X-Bitch by Ashley Blake?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You made that up didn't you?"

Smirking, "How do you know? You see Hermione you're at a disadvantage here. You may be younger and hotter, but this other chick actually knows him. His likes his dislikes. What buttons to and not to push and I bet you this chick is supposed to be really nice, and kind, and smart ..."

"Sounds like you're talking to me." Hermione noted.

"Duh! Look I'm just saying he didn't fancy the girl for that long for no reason. I bet in a subconscience way what he likes about you are the same things he likes in the other chick."

"Lily-bitch," Hermione corrected, "And I guess you might be right."

"Trust me on this Hermione I am right."

"Oh and umm Severus has aranged me living quarters at Hogwats durning the schoolyear as long as I am his apprentice and since I can't even boil water or microwave food properly ..."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"I knew you'd understand!"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"I wanted to do research in Brazil!"

"Brazil can wait. Besides you probably only want to research men in speedos!"

"Thats one way of looking at it, but you know how seriously I take my work!"

"Come on Ash you owe me!"

"Owe you? Owe you? You owe me!"

"Owe you how?"

"Who was it that told you to get a Textbook page huh coincidently on the same day Snapiepoo was on?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What exactly were your grades in divination?"

She smiled, "I'm not going to tell you, but I will tell you that I divine you having a rather interesting first day of class and Snapiepoo is waiting for you to get on Textbook."

"Do you really know that or are you just guessing?"

"Just guessing," Hermione went to turn on her laptop, "Or not."

"Whatever come with me and I'll give you whatever you want ..."

"I want complete access to that old castle's library, hot water in the showers, and no touching care pacakges from my mother again Hermione or I swear I will rip your hand off and feed it to my brother's cerberus! And ..."

"And again! I just want you to stay with me ..."

"Need I remind you you said whatever I want?"

Rolling her eyes, "Fine."

"And you are to tell me everything that happens between you and Severus got it. EVERYTHING no matter how trivial or important. Got it? And to be fair I might lend you a hand dealing with Lily-"

"Bitch," Hermione corrected again, "You're on!"

**. **

**Please Review **

**Ok so I was lazy and may had forgot the things she was supposed to be doing before apprenticeship. Well lets just pretend something happened, but we both aren't sure exactly what. And if you got confused above; during the school day she will be helping Snape teach class and after dinner and possibly on weekends she will be doing things that actually pertains to her apprenticeship. 'K :) **

**Please review! I love reviews alot! **


	10. Chapter 10 Should be First day of class

**... **

**I'm gonna have to take a moment to chat with you guys. I only got three reviews for my last chapter and I'm not saying that my story is the best, but I think it does deserve at least what ten reviews per chapter maybe? I hope I'm not being to gready even if it's just to say "Good chapter; update soon" please leave a review. It makes a gal feel appreciated. Thanks. **

**Moving In**

**. **

With some well deserved free time on her hands Hermione pulled up the chat tab on her cell phone inside of Hogwarts, wich works thanks to an enchantment from Ashley.

"Dear Mum and Dad,

My first day as a TA is without a doubt the worse day of my life! I mean it was A-W-F-U-L and if another student askes me a stupid question I might go against the morals you raised me by and hex them to Kingdom come!"

"Well what happened sweetheart?" Hermione's parents chatted back.

"What didn't happen is more like it but if you really must know ...

[Start Flashback]

Snape, as promised, was most professional in the classroom. Never once did his mind stray towards wayward thoughts. Not once did he entertain the idea of her on her knees before him. Not once did he cudle her with sweet nothings. It was class time and he had to be most alert. The last teacher here who temprarily replaced him, Madamn Croix, was from what he heard a sweet lady. Kind, never yealding in her favors for others. However, she never pushed the students, never made them do homework, never punished them when they didn't do the little she asked of him. He knew that they had some work on their hands. Not to mention the Potterspawn was here with them.

"I have all the ingredients layed out and placed sir. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Not as of yet. Children, you must understand Hermione, need to be dealt with in a certain way. It is the belief of most adults that children need to be cuddled and fussed over when in truth that does nothing but increase their dependence upon them. The children will never learn to grow in any aspect of their life if they are not properly taken care of. To me my students resemble a garden."

"A garden?"

"Do you believe that the grounds look the way they do naturally."

"Of course not sir."

He nodded, "As I was saying the students are my garden. In the garden there are flowers and weeds. Weeds are bad influences, bad behaviors, and I see it as my duty to rip those weeds from the fertile soil of my classroom. I water my flowers with knowledge Hermione, but if there are too many weeds the weeds will drain the water form the flower suffocating them. That is why you may see things that may leave you to believe that my teaching methods are a tad harsh. Cruel even."

"I understand sir." she really didn't think her Severus was capable of cruelty.

"Also it is best you know that the last Professor they had here showered them with confections and pity. I have neither of those within these walls and I expect you to follow suit. If you spoil them they will take advantage of you. Do not let this happen."

"It won't sir."

"It better not. Now stand up front the students should be here any minute now."

Harry and Ron had been friends since first year. Both of them best buds for better or worse. Ron, although he loved quidditch was never so good that he fooled himself into believing he could make a professional team. Instead he wanted to coach pewee teams. It was a new concept that the wizarding world was adapting from the muggle world. The pay wouldn't be that high, but it would be worth it to make the children happy. He even thought about helping Ginny to open the restaurant she always wanted.

Harry on the otherhand had bigger goals. He wanted to be better than his father in the Professional Quidditch world. He wanted to have his name known across seas. He had fame and fortune in mind. No matter what his mum said about books he found the cheers from the quidditch pitch far more inticing.

"Hey!" Ginny caught up with them. Since she was rather smart she was alowed to take a few advanced classes even though she was a sixth year.

"Hey Ginny." Harry blushed. He had been dating Ginny since third year. He always supported her dreams as she his. His father on the otherhand told him to rear in Ginny's asperations. She should want only what he wants. Harry didn't quite get that. Why should he take away her dreams for his own?

"Hello." Ron smiled at her.

"You guys heard the news right?" receiving blank stares she continued, "Madamn Croix won't be teaching us this year. Instead we have the old Potion's Master Professor Snape."

Ron sniffed,"But I liked Madamn Croix. She's such a kind woman."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "She was never mean to any of us. I heard from my father though that Snape may appear touch but he's a softy on the inside. A real pushover in fact."

"Really?" Ginny looked at him, "From my sources, Bill and Charlie, they said that Snape is not a person at all. They say that he's a being of darkness. That many decades ago Hell and a Dementor found a dying vengeful man in the Forbiden Forest. Both Hell and the dementor knew that they had no true power over man so they breathed life into him. They imprinted upon him one purpose and that was to make the students in Potions class lives miserable so much so that, Bill said, a student had commited suicide."

"No way that's a load of hogwash Gin." Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "They're just pulling your leg."

"Really? Ever heard of Moaning Myrtle?"

Both boys looked at each other briefly before following Ginny into class taking the unoccupied chairs in the front row.

Exactly at 8:30 he slammed the doors close without even using his wand. A few students banged on the back of the door.

"Tardiness is inexcusable," he said looking each and everyone of them in the eye from behind his desk, "I would like to welcome those worthy few of you to my seven year potions class. I know most of you infact are just here. I suppose that at your age you all are fully capable of hearing so listen up. There are a few matters I wish to make perfectly clear.

I am not your friend. I am your mentor. I am a man who is forced to sit here and teach you something that most of you won't be able to understand. I will not baby you nor will I hold your hands throughout the year. Potions can at times be dangerous even fatal if the proper precautions are not taking. That is why it is in your best interest to do what I say when I say it and read your books carefully before actually performing said potion. Secondly, if you make a mess you clean it. That is a lesson that will benifit you all someday. I am sure. Thirdly I do not tolerate disobedience well. Loss of points and one night of detention should be considered a gift from me. Questions?"

Ginny raised her hands, "Are there any exact things that will lead to detentions and loss of points?"

He nodded, "There are many things. But I shall list a few. Not following my orders, blowing up a potion, talking during class without raising your hand to get my permission first, eating in class, not being properly dressed yes ladies your skirts should be to your knees, starting fights, causing mishap, pilfering from my personal stores, back talking, leaving before I say you can, arriving to my class late without a slip, when asking permission to the bathroom only to go elsewhere, not turning in your homework and while we're on that subject I do not take late work. It will go in as a zero for future referance. Changing grades. Harassing my Teacher Aide amongst other things. Do you all understand?"

The class nodded, "Good. This is my Teacher Aide Hermione Granger. You are to adress her as Ms. Granger. Although you also have to take orderes from her every now and then my word is the one that is to be listened to above all else. Now open your text to page 384 to get started. More precise instructions are on the board. If you need assistance first reread what you have read. If that doesn't help scan over a past chapter. If that doesn't help ask Ms. Granger and if she doesn't know then she will come to me. Begin."

Ginny, Harry, and Ron pulled out there text. Although Harry glanced down at the page he really was more interested in the new teacher. He didn't need to concern himself with grades whilst he was the school's quidditch star.

He noticed the man was rather pale. Too pale. The moon is probably jealous of him. His hair being a direct contrast to his skin as night is to day. Bill and Charlie may not have been too far off the truth. He did look scary and that was putting it nicely.

"Is there something you want Potter?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest removing your eyes from my person then." Harry looked down as a few snickers filled the room. Ginny gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze before she went back to work. Ginny wans't the best at potions, but she wanted to use them in her cooking to enhance her food. That is why she tried so hard. Madamn Croix barely taught them the sky was blue so she had secretly been seeing old Slughorn. He taught the NEWT class. He was more than happy to help after she showed off a few of her counter curses to him.

Hermione couldn't believe how silent the room was. It made her a little anxious when a crash was heard .A tall boy who looked more man than boy bent over to pick up his flask.

"Ten points for disrupting my class Longbottom."he said without looking up. Hermione didn't think that he had to be so mean about it so she helped the boy pick his pieces up. After she helped him she noticed that most students seemed loss.

"Umm," Hermione raised her voice, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Susan raised her hand, "How do we set our cauldrens on fire?"

Snape's quill broke in his hand. The girl had to be jocking right?

"And," a Gryfindor raised his hand, "When it says cut the beve on the biased?"

A Ravenclaw was holding the blade side in her hands using the handle to cut her beve, "The blade's not cuting good."

"I don't know which ingredient is which." came a reply from the Slytherin side of the room.

Snape felt himself crack on the inside. He was a breath away from doing something dastardly to his students. Looking around he noticed Ginny was the only student who actually knew what she was doing. Ron seemed to kinda get it, but needed help from his sister. Harry was the only one who didn't even bother to try. The only thing that layed on his desk was his book.

"Are you telling me that none of you ignorant twirps knows anything!" Snape bellowed causing uncomfortable silence to refill the room. Hermione had never seen him so upset before. His dark eyes seemed to glow in the dark like a wild animal.

No one dared to respond.

"Fine," he snapped using his wand to clear his desk. A swish and flick later what they needed was placed oon his desk for demonstartion, "Now this is called a cauldren, this is a flask, this is a knife you grip it with the handle and use the sharp side to cut," he showed them how to cut on the biased, "These are called ingredients. This opaque moist square one is from the inside of a beve tree. It is used to, in foods sweaten, in potions the term sweeting them refers not to flavor, but intake. You see some potions has a rather strong kick back when you drink them. This particular potion is used to calm boils. Without the beve root the person who drank this potion would feel as if they were being burned at the stake. And yes being burned at the stake would be severly painful."

He said an incantation while using his wand, "This is how you set fire to your cauldren. Most potions are water based. Since water in neutral. This potion calls for three ladel fools. The elongated spoon that looks like it has a cup on its bottom is called a ladel. You are to dip your ladel in the water provided in the room three times to get the right amount.

You all also have these handy set of measuring spoons for the smaller itens. You all need three tablespoons of tea tree oil, one teaspoon of salt. Then cut the tumeric root like so. Place three pieces inside stir till bright orange. Our text says seven steers couterclockwise and yes the way you stir is just as important as the ingredients contained within.

When that is finished quickly smash three castor beans. These brown ones like so. Then add them in. Stir this time clockwise five times then let sit till the potion turns somewhat stiff and dull orange. When you are done bottle it like so. Then place it on my desk. Understand," he didn't wait for an answer,"Now get started."

Ginny who didn't need help was nearly finished. The contents of her cauldren was already turning a dimmer brown. Ron had a bumpy beginning, but with her help he was getting there. Throughout the whole class Harry was the only one who did nothing which didn't go unoticed by Severus.

Hermione sighed. Virtually every student needed her attention. She had to remind herself that this was part of the deal. She wanted to become a master and she wanted him to teach her. She owed him. With a sigh she went to the twelth student in a row.

Two minutes before the clocktower struck he spoke again, "Mr. Potter are you death?"

"No sir."

"Do you have difficulty seeing?"

"No sir."

"Are you inable to move your arms and legs?"

"No sir."

"Then why are you not doing your work. Believe me when I say I do not expect perfection."

Harry glared at him, "I'm not stupid sir."

"Of course you aren't," you could bottle the sarcasm in his voice, "Fifty points from Gryfindor."

"What did I do!"Harry snapped.

"Were you not listening? Would perhaps one of you like to tell Potter why I am taking points away from him?"

A Slytherin eagerly raised his hand, " Potter, Professor Snape said at the beggining of class a loss of points will reslut from anyone not following his direct orders. He told us to get to work and there you sit doing absolutely nothing."

"Stuff it Blaze." Harry whirled on him.

"Another fifty points from Gryfindor. There will be no homework tonight. Instead the hour before dinner I want you all to come here for a refresher course that Ms. Granger will be teaching. You may leave after the bell rings."

Ron had finally finished his work when he heard the voice of an angel in his ear, "Well done Mr. Weasley." He turned to see Ms. Granger. At first he really didn't see her with Snape's ominous expression and all, but now that he got the chance he could barely take his eyes off of her.

"Need help bottling it?" she asked.

"Y... yes." he stuttered. He watched her dip the ladel in then pour it smoothly into a vial.

"There you go."

"Thanks your beautiful you know." Ron said before he could stop himself. That was the second quill Snape broke today.

Hermione thanked him for his kindness before she went over to Ginny, "Looks like you're doing good. But I have a tip for you. Try getting everything ready beforehand."

"No."

"No?"

"Look Ms. Granger I know that you just want to help, but this way works for me. I like to read first duh, but then I like to kinda just go like a checklist. That way I want miss anything or accidenatlly look over everything. But thanks anyway."

Hermione tried not to glare at her as she made her way over to Harry, "You should try Mr. Potter. It can't hurt."

"I don't have to try," he shook his hair elegantly, "When you're as talented as me you don't have to concentrate on things such as schoolwork."

Hermione sighed. He was a character alright, "Mr. Potter," she tried again, "You should do your work and before you complain here me out. What if something horrible happens? What if you get hurt and cant fly any more? Then what? You don't want to be stuck waiting on the platform without a train do you? And you never know you might actually be gifted in more areas than just one. So what do you say want to give it a try?" she said sweetly. Batting her eyelashes a little.

"No!"

"Please Potter speak louder we can't here you." Snape glared at him.

"Oh come off it already. This is my last year at Hogwarts," he said loudly, "I already have forty teams willing to hire me the moment I graduate. I'll be starting by next fall. I'll make millions. And where does this classwork help with that? Look Professor and Ms. Granger we both know how this is gonna go. I'm going to have bad grades sure, you're going to complain to Dumbledore, then my father will come by and smooth everything out like he always does and then all this argument will be for not."

Snape smirked evily before seemingly dissapearing and reapearing infront of his desk. Hermione, startled, fell on her bum.

"Now you listen here Potter. You think that your father has more sway over Dumbledore than I do?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's where you are wrong. We all know that Dumbledore is partial to men and as much as I loothe it Dumbledore is more likely to bend over for me than your father any day. And with me back Slytherin won't be so easy to beat I assure you that I am going to teach you a lesson Potter that you will never forget. You honestly believe that everyone here loves you? Wait till your down and out then you will see who your real friends are. It is my belief that the only real friends you have are sitting next to you.

And Potter I would suggest you not raising your voice with me. Outside you may be Quidditch Champion, but in here I am master. Watch yourself Potter I do not make threats only promises." with that he backed away with a searing glance to his desk as the bell rung. It took a moment for the students to leave.

"Can you believe the nerve of that git!" Harry complained.

Ron seemed in a daze. Ginny shook her head at him as Neville spoke, "Yeah he's a git."

Seamus and Dean chimed in, "Yeah a real git."

"I'm starting to believe your story Ginny." Harry sighed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He has a point you know Harry. A little homework here and there can't hurt anything can it?"

Back inside Hermione was fumming, "How could you just threaten the boy Severus! Look I know that you don't like his parents ... I meant James,but that doesn't mean anything."

"Would you like to know a secret Hermione?"

"Sure why not!" she snapped with hands on her hips.

"James was not always so bad. When Lily and I first met him we were nine. His parents looked more like great grandparents. They didn't have long for this world when they birthed James so they spoiled him rotten given him everything he ever wanted and some. For a time the spoiling didn't reach his heart.

James and I used to be friends. No one knows that but the three now four of us. Then he came to Hogwarts. It was the worst thing that could had happened to him. Because he was rich and beautiful kids flocked to him. All wanting to be lead by him. He quickly took the praise to his head. He honestly believed himself better than anyone.

He always had a natural apptitude for Quidditch. But to him Quidditch wasn't just a game. It wasn't just his life. It was about winning. And winners keep the love of their people. He honestly thought himself king. He didn't give a damn really about anyone ever. It was always about himself. So he started this secret club called the Mauraders.

He used the Mauraders to do his dirty work. They squashed the competition. At the time there was a really good keeper who played for the Ravenclaw team, went by the name of Florean Grey. Ever heard of him? No, well he was magnificent until he had an encounter with the Maraders in a dark hall. They took his wand from him. Beat him. I watched from the shadows as they took turns.

They all laughed at his pain again and again. It was the laughing that lead me to help him. I always hated the laughing. The insignifigent feeling you felt when it was directed toward you ... I hated that. I was about to step out when I saw James round the corner.

Looks like you did a good job. He says. Give him another black eye. He says. Toss him in the Forbidden Forest he says. My last recruit will get him tonight he says. His last recruit is Professor Lupin. A werewolf and so happenly that night was a full moon.

That's where I step out. I told them no. James laughed at me. Then we dueled. I had never been so badly beaten in my life, but I came back. Somehow I had managed to severely cut Peter. I didn't know how, but it was enough. Then I checked on Florean.

He, the strong boy two years older than I cried on my shoulder. Thanking me. Today Florean coaches the Irish National Quiditch team. Told me if I ever need help just to owl him."

"So what does this have to do with Harry?"

"Harry is James son, but he is also Lily's. I know that he is not his father. Therefore he is capable of redemption if set upon the right path."

"And you think devastating the boy will help!"

"Ms. Granger it is on the bank of ruin that one truly knows theirself. Harry should be lucky that I even care. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for Lily. She may had betrayed me, but that doesn't change the fact that we grew up together. The Lily I knew would have never stood for her son filling his head with such thoughts. It is hard to believe that the son of the witch with the second highest NEWTS of our year birthed that."

"You still care for her don't you ..." Hermione could feel her eyes burn.

"Ms. Granger we have students coming in a few moments. Go to the lavatries and freshen up." With that he returned to his work. Upset she stomped away to the bathroom chanting in her head _I will not cry, I will not cry_.

By the end of the day she couldn't even believe that she thought he was actually a good person in the first place. He had thrown things at his students, snapped at them, made almost all the first year students cry, given out forty detentions, and expected her to just be ok with that.

"You look upset Hermione." he said.

"Do I?" she glared at him.

"I told you that I am not kind in class Hermione."

"You told me that you were a bit of a git too and that was a blatant lie!"

"As I've said we all wear mask. You thought you knew all about me. You were wrong."

"I sure as heck was!" she yelled at him before going back to her quarters happy to smell some food in the oven.

"Welcome back." Ashley smiled at her, "Had a nice day?"

Hermione glared at her too, "What do you think! He's so mean! He's a complete arse! I couldn't even believe that I cared about him!"

"Slow down Hermione. You said he said he wasn't nice to the kids."

"But you should had seen the things he did!"

"We're the studenst perfect angels?"

"Well no ..."

"So they brought it on theirselves?"

"Not like that atleast! They're people."

"That's the point," Ashley interupted, "They're people. There are certain ways to control people. Religion, fear, reverance, money, power, and just killing the little bastards. I like the last idea best." she teased. Hermione slumped into a couch.

"You see Hermione religion is obviously not Draculas thing and he doesn't look like somebody who gives off respect. And if he's a teacher he aint got no money. Keep that in mind. So what's left. Fear."

"Fear is a little much."

"So you think you can do better huh? He's only been teaching for years. I say do what works."

"I liked you better when you were on myside."

"I'm sure you do."

"Fine," she snapped, "After I eat I have a review class to get to."

"Suit yourself."

While she ate she mentally planned how to go about teaching the class. She figured she would start with the basics. What and how to use the tools in class. Then going over the properties of ingredients that are used on the regular basis. After that she would let the class ask her questions and answer them. Easy.

Or so she thought

**REVIEW CLASS **

"Where is everyone?" she asked looking at only half the students who were present in class.

"They're sick?" A Slytherin offered. The possibility of fifteen kids being sick who were perfectly healthy this morning was unlikely.

"Really?" she said doubtfuly noticing a note on Snape's desk.

_Dear Hermione, _

_This review session has the same rules as my class. As such any late students shall not be permitted. Any tom foolery exhibited deals with loss of points and or detention. Do not take it easy on them or they will walk all over you as they once did to me many years ago. _

She scrunched up her nose before balling up the note and tossing it in the trash bin, "Ok well let's begin."

"Are we still going to have snacks every Friday?" A Hufflepuff interupted.

"Snacks?"

"Madamn Croix always made us snacks. Her snikerdoodles imparticular were rather delicious."

"I have a feeling that your Professor would not take too kindly to food in his class."

"So is that a no?"

"Yes that's a no. Now what I was about to say was ..."

"Do we still have Thursday clases on the lawn?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"No."

"Are you sure," he chided, " I've read in quite a few text that sunrays helps the body to attain extra energy to help focus. Especially in the mornings."

"No."

"Are you married?" Ron asked dreamily.

"No, but I don't see how that question pertains to ..."

"Why isn't Snape doing the review?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape. And he asked me to do it. I am his teacher aide remember?"

"Are we going to mix colors again," a Hufflepuff asked, " haven't quite figured which two colors mixed together makes green?"

"Blue and Yellow Mr. Digory."

He snapped his fingers, "I was so close too!"

"Now if you will let me finish ..."

"Are we going to have a year without homework again?"

"Is Snape a vampire?"

"He was kidding about the Homework thing right?"

"So what two colors make orange?"

"Are you going to tell us stories on Fridays? The Beetle and the Barb is my favorite!"

"Do you want to be married?"

"THAT'S IT! BE QUIET OR SO HELP ME WHEN I AM DONE WITH ALL OF YOU YOU'LL WISH MADAMN POMFRY CAN PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!"

That did the trick the room became instantly silent. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Now as I was saying this is a review. The first thing we're going to do today is to go over supplies."

Peace reighned for five minutes before a girl with long brown hair with a skirt ten inches to short and a suffocating shirt that had no bra underneath came in, "Sorry I'm late toots. Had a few afternoon appointments if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry we do." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Good! You should know your girl Cho was one of them." She smirked taking a seat. Hermione knew what she should do. That Snape, if he were here, would tell her to kick Ms. Brown out and give over half the students present detentions. But she was not like that! She was sure with a little love these kids would be putty in her hands.

"Ms. Granger?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"I would like to know if our work will be returned to us when it is done with a detailed description of whats right and wrong?"

"I don't know, but I'll ask your professor and owl you the answer before bedtime tonight."

"Honestly Ms. Granger do you know anything? The only thing your aiding that man with is making the classroom a nanometer less horifying."

She bit back her rude reply, "This is my first time as a teacher aide. I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations Mr. Potter."

He rolled his eyes, "So are we done now?"

"We haven't even been here that long."

"Yeah whatever I'm leaving coming Ron? Ron?"

His eyes were firmly glued on Hermione, "Go Harry I want to stay and study some more."

"Fine." The moment Harry left nearly every person fled the room save for the few Slytherins present and the Weasleys.

"Wait! Come back! I haven't even finished yet! Get back here or or or ..."

"Or what? You're gonna smack our wrist?" she heard Harry call from the hallway followed by laughter.

Hermione wanted to cry. She was good at everything she did. How could she be so bad at this. It was just teaching! It shouldn't be so hard! She tried to treat them all as equals ,but no! Those little bastards just had to have their way.

"Are you still going to teach the rest of us?" Ginny asked.

She blinked her frustrated tears away before turning to Ginny, "Of course."

An hour later the last three left save for one Slytherin who took far too much time packing his belongings.

"Ms. Granger?" he called.

"Yes Mr."

"Blaze ... call me Blaze."

She nodded, "Blaze."

"Do you know what your problem is Ms. Granger?"

"My problem?"

"You're to easy. And no not in the Lavender Brown way. I mean that you're a pushover."

"Am not!"

"Are too and Professor Snape will know it after the review I give him."

"Review?"

"Yeah he had asked me to report to him about this study session. He wanted to see if you could handle teaching us. Obviously not." with that he picked up his satchel and left.

**...**

"YOU HAD SOMEONE SPY ON ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME TO TELL THE TRUTH!"

Snape was walking through the halls when he was ambushed by Hermione, "I have already told you trust must be earned Hermione."

"That doesn't matter!"

"There is no need to shout I am perfectly capable of hearing you."

Her face turned red, "Why did you leave me with those ... those ... those little poopheads! You knew that they'd act up didn't you!"

"I did."

"Then why didn't you just do it. They'll listen to you better!"

"I left you a note. I told you that my methods of teaching are rather harsh, but effective and I cannot have you being a chink in my armor. Everyone has methods of controling roughty students. I choose fear."

"I don't want to scare them!"

"Then you have failed them." he said in a far too calm voice that angered her. What happened to the man she met at the reunion? Did he die? Was he killed and replaced by an evil twin?

"I will not fail them! Hermione Jane Granger does NOT fail! I'll show you that there are other ways to make students obey you!"

"Do as you wish just during your time. During class I run the show. Tonight we begin right after dinner so I would suggest eating light before we venture off."

"I'll eat however I wish!"

He sighed, "Hermione," he tried to hug her but she avoided him, "You agreed to my terms. I told you class is class and free time is free time and I do not want to spend the moments we get together bickering."

"You could atleast try to be nice to them!"

"Don't think for a moment that I was never in your shoes. I was twenty one when I first started. A year younger than yourself might I add. I was even teaching students that were once fellow classmates and I was rather unpopular as a child.

For nearly a year I let my class torment me. I let them push me around. I never wanted to be overly sweet to them, but I wanted to be fair since life had never shown me such a kindness. But no. I was just as you are now ignorant. Somethings, no matter how hard you read about them, are nothing like the real world. I thought students were predictable I was wrong. It took me some time when I finally realised something."

"What?"

"That they, for the most part, are bastards. When that hit I changed. I became the teacher that I still am today. I may be feared and hated, but their grades had never been higher."

"You could still be a little nicer." she said in a small voice.

"I am not going to argue this point over with you. You are just going to have to accept that you are wrong and I am right."

"I am never wrong."

"There's a first for everything then."

End Flashback

"There's a first for everything then! That's what he tells me Mum! Me! I am always right! I always do the right thing and here he is treating me as if I know no better!"

"Hunny ..."

"Yes?"

"I hate to say this, but he might be right on this one. And before you get mad, I do think he should be far kinder to the students and I am glad for one that you never had the 'pleasure' of his class, but maybe you need to change your tactic up a bit."

"How can you agree with a man that you don't even know!"

"It is as you said sweetie. The class listens to him not you. They obey him not you. He may just be on to something."

"Farewell Mum, I just can't talk to you about this right now!"

...

Severus felt like crap. He had hoped that Hermione would be adult about the situation. Obviously not. He left dinner early in favor of his laptop that Dumbledore allowed him to use. Speaking of which he had a knew friend request from Big D. Who could that be he thought sarcastically then opened up the page.

There on the top left hand corner was a picture of Dumbledore in a tight jumpsuit with his hands rubbing over his nipples. Petrified he was going to leave when the pictureglared at him. Apparently Dumbledore had charmed his page. No matter what he did he couldn't get Dumbledore's page to turn off so he was forced to accept the friend request.

"Severus!"

He ignored it.

"Severus!"

Still ignoring.

"Don't ignore me Severus Tobias Snape or I will come down to your room right now, bend you over my knee, and give you a spanking!"

"Sir."

"Damn I just knew you wouldn't respond!"

"Sir is there something you want? If not ..."

"Oh Severus I think we both know what I want and it's lying right between your legs."

He closed his legs as if the Headmaster could see through the screen, "Albus!"

"I wish you were right in front of me Severus. You are so cute when you're angry."

"I am not cute."

"I agree. How about Sexy, Hot, Delicious, Man Candy ..."

"NO!"

"Oh don't be shy Severus. I wish I had your body. If I did I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of my shaft."

"That is it I am logging off. Good bye Professor."

"Fine, be that way! I'll just follow you around all day and night and to the bathroom and to your bedroom."

"You were saying sir."

"Thought so." Dumbledore smiled triumphantly from his quarters. He just loved to get on Severus' nerves. Something about seeing that man angry gave him a rise. Looking down he frowned. Oh how he wished Severus would open his huge mouth and ...

"Sir?"

Dumbledore noticed he missed a few lines, "Oh sorry Severus. Got distracted there for a minute. Want to know what I got distrcted about?"

"No."

"You are absolutely no fun Severus! I have an idea how about I take you out to a bar this weekend. Just you, me, and the snake in your pants. What do you say?"

"I believe I have to get ready for my apprenticeship with ."

"Damn! I forgot all about that. Oh well I guess I'll just go spy on Lu Lu."

"Why must you torment Lupin?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. In fact after your class reunion I just had to see what he looked like down under so I followed him around when he transformed and waited for him to go to sleep and good Merlin it was huge! And it looks like tonights gonna be another full moon so I guess I'll just you know spend time with Lu Lu."

"You do that." Severus tried not to be sick when he saw Lucius' tab pop up.

"Lucius." he greeted.

"So Severus lets not bead around the bush. How was she?"

"Who?"

"The Granger woman."

"I see ..."

"Of for the love of ... do not tell me Severus that you didn't fuck her yet!"

" ..."

"See that is why you are so grouchy! How many times must I tell you that sex will take the edge off huh? And she was a fine thing too."

"I am dating that fine thing so hands off!"

"So defensive about your territory huh?"

"As should every Slytherin."

"Yes I see ... so you at least you know did some heavy petting with her right?"

"No."

"Dear Merlin," Lucius sighed, "Have you done ANYTHING with her besides kiss her."

"..."

"Thought so. It's a wonder that you're not a vigin. Just go up to the girl and tell her what you want and how you want it and that you want it now."

"I am not going to treat her as some common whore."

"For the love of ... it's not about that! It's about two creatures put on Earth enjoying each other's bodies! Stop fighting your instincts!"

Tired of this conversation he turned his chat line off. he needed to focus about the apprenticeship and how to make up with Hermione. The thing is he wasn't sorry for what he did nor was he going to change his methods even for her. So where would that leave him? He had a feeling that she was going to argue with him about it all evening long or worse remain silent while throwing him homicidal looks.

Hermione on the otherhand was still furious. She still had images of all the first years crying and the one third year that had to dive out of the way to dodge a flask. He had no right to treat her that way. He didn't even have the sence to look guilty when she confronted him about that and to add insult to injury everyone was taking his side on the matter.

She had had many teachers in her day and none were so so Snapish and they didn't do it the way he did. No matter what he says scaring half the life out of his students wouldn't make it better. In fact she wasn't even going to bring it up with him. In fact she would show him that his students, all of them, could learn through kindness. She decided that today was just a fluke. All the students were roughty from just coming back from summer vacation and Snape was only upset becuase his first class didn't know that first thing about potions. Yes that must be it. Today was a fluke. Like she said Hermione Jane Granger doesn't fail.

**. **

**Please Review **

**Oh yeah I know I made Harry a but and James a nightmere, but I felt it necessary. But do you all like it? I know it took a while. It's just the first draft I wrote I liked it till I went to bed, woke up, and read it. Then I was like WTF. So I did it again and again. Sorry this is the best I got for this chpt. I know its a little lackluster :(**


	11. Chapter 11 A Wager

**A Wager**

For the first night of the apprenticeship they apparated to the nearest mountain range to collect the wizard equivalent of the brown muggle coffae plant for pepper-up potion ingredients. However, most of the time was spent with Hermione's eyes narrowed on a certain Potion Masters back and when he made his opinion about her leering known they argued. The terms arsehole and ignorant chit flew freely between the two.

"You … you …" Red faced she searched for a derogative term to call him that she had yet to say. Funny she couldn't find any.

"Call me what you wish, but I will teach the students no different."

"You're wrong you know! It is through kindness and caring that people prosper."

"Some believe that my return to Hogwarts is a kindness."

Narrowing her eyes reminding him of Minerva, "Dumbledore doesn't count!"

"Good, for I was not counting him."

Sarcasm evident in her words, "Of course you weren't."

He sighed, "Hermione dear you promised that business wouldn't influence our personal lives."

"Well forget what I said mister."

"I had a feeling that you'd say that."

"Ha, don't tell me you plan on running Divination class as a prison as well."

"As long as I am warden."

"You make me sick." She turned from him slightly.

"It is as I said Hermione. You are simply too ignorant to understand. Trust me. I have been teaching for nearly twenty years."

"One would think after that long you'd know how to treat a person."

He stepped back, " I thought I treated you well enough …"

"Oh don't you dare try to make me the bad guy! You treat me well; it is the kids who suffer."

Seeing they had collected more than enough ingredients he gently pulled her to him and apparated them back to the castle. At least now they could argue without fear of frostbite. The seconds it took to apparate from here to there she had come up with a plan. Snuggling closer to him, "I have an idea."

"Pray tell?"

"How about I teach the class?" He winced, "For a week. And to make it a little interesting if I can prove to you that my methods are the best you will teach the students my way for the remainder of the year."

"And if I win?"

"I'll admit you're right."

"Not good enough."

"What do you want then if you win? Which you won't."

"The complete obedience of my T.A. You shall do what I say without question when I say it."

"Fair enough."

"Then we have a deal?" She nodded, "But I should warn you Slytherins do not make bets that they intend to lose."

"We'll see … so when do I start?"

"Monday."

**MONDAY **

He sat at his desk trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the ungraded parchment instead of at what she was doing, but couldn't help himself. A peak couldn't hurt. Looking up he noticed that she had a cupcake placed on every desk resting atop a lace doily for the first years. Trying not to gag he noticed that she had decorated his room in prismatic colors with question answering posters pinned to the walls.

"What do you think?" she asked placing a vase of flowers on his desk that he was going to make disappear the moment she turned around.

Scowling, "I never imagined hell to be so … colorful."

Footsteps were heard; "Here they come!" she smiled. The First years were too stunned to do little more than nod afraid that he would punish them if they tried to enjoy their selves. The Second and Third years were in similar fashion.

Fourth year was more adventurous. They ate the sweets provided and chatted against her wishes. Fifth year simply left saying that they had O.W.L.S. to study for instead of wasting time with an underpaid understudy while Sixth Year dabbled with trinkets form the Weasley Joke Shop and by the time Seventh Year came around she was far past her line of patience.

"Afternoon class," she started offering a weak smile, "Professor Snape has kindly given me the honor of teaching all of his classes this week. Today we will be working on the Draught of Living Death. The page number is on the board. Oh and 'I' handmade those cupcakes. Please eat up. Yes?"

A Hufflepuff raised her hand, "Are these poisoned?"

"I assure you that they are not …"

A Slytherin interrupted, "Have no fear Hannah. Snape wouldn't waste poison on a Hufflepuff."

"Thank Merlin." She took a big bite.

"Gryffindors on the other hand …" The Slytherin finished.

Every Gryffindor looked at their cupcake as if they expected it to attack them at any second.

"Honestly, I made them. I would know if they're poisoned." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"So you're saying that you never left this room and watched each individual cupcake all day?" Ginny asked.

"Well no …"

"Poisoned." The Gryffindor's said collectively. Each rising from their seat and throwing 'her' hard work away.

"Fine don't eat them!" she snapped.

"It's not that we hate your home cooking Hermione." Ron started.

"Ms. Granger." She corrected.

"But this is still Snape's class. We can't get married if I die of poison now."

Snape leered at the boy not that Hermione would notice. And instead of assuring Ron that that would never happened she made them all get started.

"Ms. Granger …" a hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"Why is it called the Draught of Living Death? Is it going to turn us into the undead?"

"Vampires? I think not." A Ravenclaw corrected.

"No," Nevile gulped, "I mean zombie. Or at least that's what muggles call 'em."

"Mr. Longbottom this potion is simply to make a person go to sleep."

"Permanently?"

"No just for a little while."

"So," A Patil asked, "if you were to up the dosage you could actually kill somebody right?"

"I suppose …"

"Suppose," the Slytherin spoke again, "Shouldn't you know. I mean you are the one teaching us right?"

"Yes, but …" Hermione was cut off by yet another student.

"When is Professor Snape teaching again? I don't have time for probabilities."

"Can you all just get to work?" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You didn't have to yell." A Hufflepuff complained.

"All you had to say was to get to work."

"But I did!" Hermione protested.

"Yeah she's on her cycle." That same Slytherin whispered loudly causing an episode of giggles even from the girls. When that died down she was awarded with five blissful minutes of peace. Five. After that she was bombarded with questions having to do about her certification to be able to teach them instead of their classwork.

Snape on the other hand wanted to punish the brats. They would never act this way if he were teaching the class. Then again who was he to interrupt Hermione's teaching? He had heard experience is the best teacher. Although he almost did intervene. She had let the class go without giving out a single detention.

**TUESDAY**

She took all the classes outside which ended up being a bad idea. Many of the younger years were allergic to grass. She didn't even know that that was possible. And a Fifth year had a bad reaction to the pollen in the air. The Sixth Years were the best if the criteria for Potion's class were running around playing soccer and or dueling.

Then there was the infernal seven years. Merlin she already hated that class.

"Ms. G?"

"Yes Ms. Brown?"

"Can we hurry this nature walk up a little? I have an appointment or two in the dungeons this afternoon."

"We'll see."

"Okay class does anyone know why we are outside?"

"Because the way the sun reflects off of your head makes your hair look like gold?" Ron batted his eyes at her.

"No Mr. Weasley."

"Because we need the exercise?" Hannah asked, "I know I'm fat. You don't have to rub it in."

"No no no! You are out here to collect a few ingredients for the lesson tomorrow. I handed you out a paper in class. I want every house to break off in teams. The first group to bring back all the ingredients keeping in mind they need to have enough for everyone in their group will win a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Cedric asked.

"I was thinking a bag of candy …"

"Look lady we aren't Fourth years," The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Perhaps something else?"

"Hmm … what do you want?"

"House points?" Neville suggested.

"Speak for yourself I like the candy." Hannah said.

"No homework for the week?" A Patil suggested.

"How about free time in class for the rest of the week?" The Slytherin suggested earning applauds.

"Alright then," Hermione smiled at them, "What he said will be the prize. When the flare burst in the sky you may begin." She pulled her wand out. Seconds later they were off. Well almost all of them.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"I … I couldn't help but notice you were all alone."

She had wanted to be alone. That was the plan after all, "And?"

"And I think that we could use this time to get to know each other better."

"Get to work Weasley." Severus snapped from the bench he rested upon.

Twenty minutes later the kids began attacking each other to get what they needed. The Slytherins had cornered the poor Hufflepuffs and made off with a few items from the other teams then ran to her.

"We have everything!" That damned Slytherin said.

"Mr. Goyle you cheated and that disqualifies you and your team."

"Technically," A female Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson stepped forward, "You never outlined how we were to go about getting the items. All you said was the first team to collect them and bring them back to you in the correct quantity wins and we have done so."

"But you cheated Ms. Parkinson."

"No we did not. You said we had to find the items. You didn't say where we had to get them from and we found them fair and square."

"From the other teams!"

"So?"

Hermione's eyes quickly went to Severus's for a hint of some sort. Instead she saw him grading scrolls with a slight smirk on his face. Did he fill these Slytherin's heads with nonsense?

She still wanted to refuse them the win, but the girl was right. Next time she would not make the same mistake, "Fine. Slytherin wins."

"That's not fair!" Harry shouted at her, "How could you let them win!"

"Calm down Harry," Ginny said, "It was just a technicality."

"Yeah like how you technically tripped over yourself?" Parkinson laughed.

"That's it!" Ginny chased after her with her wand starting a Gryffindor – Slytherin feud which took over the allotted class time to break up.

**WEDNESDAY **

"Ashley maybe Severus is right."

"Giving up so soon?" Ashley asked.

"No! I don't want to lose our bet. Please help."

"Spend my free time with a bunch of pubescent brats? I think not!"

"Ashley pretty please!"

"Umm I don't know. Give them something exiting to do where it doesn't fell like work or you could just hex them into submission …"

"No I will not do that no matter how appealing that sounds."

"Well scold them. Take away points or marks or whatever they call it. You know sometimes you have to put your foot down."

"Yeah you're right."

Today she only had the Seventh Year class. With the ingredients they collected yesterday they were going to make a potion that repelled insects and small rodents. Before class she made sure to have everything listed as well as a sheet of paper on each desk about possible mistakes and how to correct them.

The Slytherin's came into class first laughing about their win from yesterday followed by the sour Gryffindors. The other two houses had a house meeting with their respective house head so they were not present. Thankfully.

"Your work is on the board get started." She didn't even bother with a smile.

"You heard her Lions." Crab laughed.

"Mr. Crab that was not nice. So I'm taking a house point away."

"A?" Crab blinked at her.

"Yes 'A', don't make me take more!"

"Of course." He muffled his laugh in his sleeve.

While the Gryffindors worked silently the Slytherin half was boisterous except for Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Goyle who were lip locking despite the loss of five house points she gave them.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"I can't concentrate. Could you quiet them down over there?"

"I'll see what I can do," she walked back over to their half, "Do you mind quieting down? They can't concentrate with all the noise that you're making."

"Actually we do mind." Pansy said indignantly before going back to snogging.

"Please …" Hermione almost begged.

"No, and if _she _has a problem with me then tell her to come here and say so to my face."

Ginny stomped over despite Hermione telling her to sit back down. The girl is a fine student. Her temper however …

"Got something to say Weasley? Ready for another arsekicking?"

"I'd kick your arse if I could find it that is."

"What are you trying to say!" Pansy stood up.

"Was I not clear enough before?" Ginny asked stepping closer, "I want you and your little friends to be quiet. Which means to shut your mouth!"

"I know what that means!"

"That's not what Goyle said!"

"She's right you know." Goyle laughed earning a whack on the head from Pansy.

"Maybe you should try to shut my mouth!"

"Thought you'd never ask Bitch!"

Before Hermione could blink they were on each other. Wands long forgotten. She tried to pull them apart, but accidently got kicked by Pansy and punched by Ginny. Holding her nose she ran over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter she's your girlfriend. Make her stop."

"Are you barking!" Harry shook his head, "That girl has a temper and I can't risk dying before I make it to the pros. Besides she is nothing like her mother. This is mild for her."

"Can't you just help?"

"No can do."

She turned to Ron, "You're her brother do something!"

"You're right!" Ron ran over there and instead of stopping Ginny he attacked Goyle. With Goyle's higher muscle mass he pinned Ron until Harry came to the rescue and the next thing she knew they were attacking each other. Ginny was hitting Pansy on the ground with a broken chair. Harry and Crab were ducking it out. The same for Ron and Goyle. Not to mention what the others were doing. She had lost complete control of her class and he was doing nothing to stop it.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes. Ms. Granger?"

"Can we speak in the halls?"

He nodded. Severus followed her outside making sure to close the door behind him. The moment he turned around she was holding on to his legs for dear life, "Alright alright you win! I can't take this anymore! Please please please take over again!"

"Is this you admitting defeat?"

"Yes!" she cried.

"As you know we made a deal …"

"I'll keep my word. Just please do something before those bastards kill each other!"

"Now?" he smirked. He didn't think she would break so quickly.

"Yes now … you … your enjoying this aren't you? Aren't you!"

"Yes I am."

"Well the class …."

"I want you to repeat after me."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Severus," he started, "I am sorry for what I said. You are right. I am an ignorant chit who was speaking without cause. Please forgive this unworthy servant."

"Honestly Severus now?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Fine," she took a deep breath, "Severus I am sorry for what I said. You are right. I am an ignorant chit who was speaking without cause. Please forgive this unworthy servant."

"Now say it with feeling."

"Severus!"

"Fine." He turned opening the doors with force, "Stop."

He didn't even have to raise his voice for every student to not only stop, but help each other up, return to their respective desk, and get to work.

"Class you have embarrassed me and by extinction Hogwarts. I will be taking fifty house points from each of you and you will spend your evenings in this room returning it to the respectable Potion Class it was before Ms. Granger took over. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor." They said collectively. Hermione walked in in disbelief. How did he do that?

"Also I will be writing a letter to each of your parents about your behavior thus far this week. You're all far too old for the childish behavior you exhibited for my T.A. this week. You know that don't you."

"Yes sir." They said.

After class ended with no more issues, "How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he said innocently.

"You know what."

"Hermione my beautiful dear I don't think you'll ever be able to understand much less perform in class as I do. Now how about we forget this argument and adjourn to lunch. I don't know about you, but I am famished. "

She smiled at him, "Me too Severus."

**. **

**Please Review **

**Hey guys. No I didn't forget. And forgive that last awful chapter please. I hope this one was far better. Oh and I was thinking and have have been told that I should get a Beta. I had one but he/she kinda stopped. I've been waiting for that document since Christmas … anyway if any of you want to Beta then be my guest Thanks **


	12. Chapter 12 Proclamations

**Proclamations **

**Beta-edited by: **

**.**

Lunch had gone well. They even managed to share a few kisses behind the suits of armor that lined the west corridor walls leaving Hermione in a bright mood by Thursday morning. With a smile that rivaled Gildoroy Lockhart's she made her way to the Potion's classroom expecting to see Severus hunched over a pile of ungraded parchment. Instead she saw no one.

"Severus?" she called. When no one answered she placed the muffins that 'she' made on the desk for him to eat later. Looking over the contents of his desk she saw that he planned on the students making a simple antiseptic potion. As she set up the class for his lessons she received a knock on the door.

"Strange class doesn't start for an hour."

.

Meanwhile Severus was dancing across his private quarters. The only place where he never hid his inner delight when he heard his computer beep. Looking at the screen he saw that Lucius was chatting with him.

"_Severus how is everything going with Hermione?" _

"Nosy bastard." Severus huffed refusing to look at the screen a moment longer.

"_Don't ignore me Severus." _Lucius chatted again.

Ignoring him anyway he continued to dance across the room. Ok so he kissed the girl. Does that mean she would be expecting a joint living situation or lavish gifts soon? She seemed to enjoy it. But what if she was just pretending for his sake?

Should he do something different with himself today? Wear his hair in a ponytail perhaps? Or better yet break out the slightly off black black robes? Troubled he looked back at the screen. Lucius could help, but he had a tendency to go overboard at times. He could almost picture Lucius sitting in his class giving him pointers in front of everyone.

He could always ask Dumbledore. As quickly as the thought came it vanished. He could picture it now. The Headmaster forcefully pushing Hermione out of the window so that he could have all his attention for himself. Heck, the old man might even try to dress like Hermione.

Shivering he thought of consulting Draco, but he already knew what he would say ditch the black and wear something that cost half the money he had reserved in Gringotts. Not wanting to be bankrupt he decided to visit Minerva. She would give him good advice right?

.

"Minerva."

"Severus."

He took a seat before her desk, "I was hoping that I could ask you a personal question."

"Anything."

"As you know Hermione is my TA, but she is so much more than that."

"Yes, your little sister is adorable." At least she hoped that was his sister.

Narrowing his eyes, "Minerva you know very well that I am an only child."

"It was but a joke."

"Gryffindor humor," he snapped, "Hermione is also my, for lack of a better term, girlfriend."

Her mouth fell open, "Girlfriend as in you two you know …"

"We have yet to get that far."

_Thank Merlin._ "You said you needed my help?"

"Yes we kissed each other a lot the other day and I wanted to know is there some woman code for this? Should I be buying her expensive gifts? Giving her promises that I don't intend to keep? Should I be asking her to move in with me?"

"Yes I would love to move in with you!"

"Headmaster!" Both Professors said in shock. When did he appear?

"You're not the only ones to call me that," he winked, "So when is the move in date?"

"Albus that question was not directed at you." Severus assured him.

"But it could be …"

"Enough Albus," Minerva scolded, "Severus needs help. He doesn't know where in the relationship he stands with Ms. Granger."

"Granger you say," he held a twinkle in his eyes, "It depends on you. If she means nothing to you then don't speak of it, but if you would move the moon and stars for her then tell her how you feel."

Snape blinked, "You … actually … gave … good … advice."

"Don't look so shocked. You don't get to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts by treating love rivals poorly."

"I'm glad you know that."

"Wait don't you think we're rushing things?" Minerva said. Despite the date they had last time she refused to give up. She had witnessed that boy grow into a man. She knew him better than most. He deserved a woman who understood him and that woman was her.

"No need to be jealous Minerva." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Jealous?" Snape looked at his old teacher.

"Never mind her Severus. Just because I gave you a few words of wisdom today don't mean I'll give up on you."

"I believe I have to go." Severus stood.

"Me either!" Minerva stood proclaiming her affection.

_It's definitely time to go!_ "Bye."

"Minerva your deflated funbags scared him off!"

"Deflated? Then what do you call those saggy arse cheeks dragging across the floor?"

**.**

"WHERE IS PROFESSOR SNAPE!" An angry red headed woman chased Hermione around the classroom.

"I don't know!"

"How dare he call my daughter a fowl tempered troll and my son a witless wombat!"

"And he told me that my beloved Pansy was just short of a tart." A raven haired witch complained.

"Well at least he didn't say that if Lavender would open her book as much as her legs she would be a prodigy by now! My daughter is the witch equivalent of Mother Teresa!" Mrs. Brown yelled.

"I am just a TA this has nothing to do with me!" Hermione said still running form the horde of angry parents.

"He said our daughter could stand to lose a few pounds!" Mr. Abott fumed.

"And he said my son did nothing but con the TA," Mr. Goyle huffed, "Is he not a Slytherin as well? Damn hypocrite!"

"But I had nothing to do with …" she dodged a blast.

"He told my grandson to stick with pulling weeds since he finds reading a simple potion book to be too hard."

"He said my son was stupid!"

"His said my daughter …"

She slid under a desk just managing to avoid the stinging hex Mrs. Weasley sent at her. No wonder Harry didn't want to intervene. Pulling out her cell she chatted Severus as fast as I can.

[Note in Hogwarts you can't call people; but Albus edited so at the very least you can send messages facebook style]

.

"_Hell getting aflacked." _

"What the hell did that mean?" Severus said looking at his phone. Shaking his head he asked her for clarification.

"_He getting stacked." _

"_What?"_ he chatted back.

"Damn auto correct," she swore before manually typing out the words, "Help getting ATTACKED!"

Attacked! If anyone so much as dares to hurt a hair on her head he would kill them. At a speed that surprised him he found himself in his recently ruined classroom with Hermione clinging to a chandelier he didn't quite remember seeing before.

"Enough." he shouted causing the livid parents to look at him, "If you have a problem with me then lets hear it!"

Mrs. Weasley puffed up her chest and made her way through the mob to the front to face him first, "How dare you talk about our children that way!"

"I assure you Madame that all that was written is common knowledge to the school. Might I suggest disciplining your children during the holidays?"

"Why my children are the epitome of good!"

"Says the woman who bore Fred and George Weasley."

She blushed as Hermione made her way outside to where it was safe. Minutes later the parents calmly left offering her their sincerest apologies.

"Honestly Severus I don't understand how you do that."

"And you never will."

The students began to file in many of which tried to avoid their parents while doing so. As he taught she was happy that he seemed to like the muffins that 'she' cooked. With a discreet nod in her direction he told her he liked them.

"I'd like to try your muffin."

Hermione sighed, "Mr. Weasley!" She scolded as the class laughed.

"No I was talking about the muffins next to Professor Snape. Might I have just one?"

"Ronald you just ate." Ginny scolded.

"Yeah, but I'm always hungry for Hermione's cooking."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor." Severus said making sure to eat all the muffins in front of the Weasley's face.

As the class drew to a close she noticed Ron lagging behind again.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"Are you doing anything this evening … Gryffindor will be at the pitch tonight practicing and I thought if you're new to this you might want to come …"

"Actually my TA and I will be discussing marks over dinner." Severus snapped from his desk.

"Marks and what else?"

"That is not your place to know now shoo Ron!" Hermione huffed.

"She called me Ron!" Ron practically skipped to his next class completely forgetting his belongings.

…

**Please Review. Ok guys don't kill me I am so SORRY for not updating sooner. I got a Beta She's the best and I have no AC so its like 100 degrees in my house. Not really the environment for constructive writing … anyway I hoped you liked that and since I was being a bad girl for not updating sooner the ****next chapter will be updated shortly … lets say after 5 reviews …**


	13. Chapter 13 We Meet Again

**We Meet Again **

**Beta-edited by: (Best Beta ever) **

**.**

The moonlight refracted off the meeting of their mead filled glasses. "The night is thrice beautiful without the noise and constant bickering." Hermione laughed.

_Merlin she has a beautiful laugh, _he thought, "Students will be students my dear, but enough of them. Tonight is our first date as a couple. Let us enjoy it."

She nodded, "I agree." _The moon gives him such a wonderful glow … I just want to touch his face_, she thought blushing into her rosemary encrusted lamb chop.

"Something the matter?"

"No nothing," she seemed flustered, "Why do you ask."

"You look rather red. Flushed I say. It could be from the drink, but I believe we both know the cause of such mantling." Smirking to himself he looked at her over the table somewhat in wonder of his own daring. Perhaps he had spent too much time with Gryffindors namely Minerva and Albus.

Affronted, "I assure you it is just the drink!"

"Do not be shy of your feelings if there is one thing that I have ever learned over the expanse of my life is that hiding them can often lead to misfortune … heart break even."

"I am not afraid to feel! I am simply stating that the mead has made me a bit woozy."

"Then I shall personally see you to your quarters after you've finished your dessert. I made it myself. It is the only thing I know how to cook."

"Oh Severus you didn't have to make anything for me."

_Oh but I do_. Pulling out his wand he summoned a covered tray from the trolley to the right of them.

Removing the cover, " Shrewsburies! I love them. I haven't had them since I was nine when father took me on a trip to New Delhi."

She was about to take a bite when they heard a rustling in the bushes. One Ronald Weasley with green face paint and a bush helmet jumped out and smacked the cookie from her lips to the ground, "Don't do it Hermione! It's a trap!"

"Weasley!" Severus growled.

"Hermione trust me there's date rape in those sweets there is!"

Severus rounded the table to tower over the boy menacingly, "Why Mr. Weasley have you took it upon yourself to skip curfew?"

Shaking, "I had to make sure Mione … mind if I call you that?" Hermione blinked, "Was safe and sound. I see the way you look at her arse! I mean I don't blame you it is rather tight, but you are so old. You probably can't even get it up anymore."

Grabbing the boy by his shoulders tightly causing him to yelp, "You are out of line Mr. Weasley. You have just lost your house fifty points for missing curfew, another fifty for spying on staff, and one hundred for you baseless assessment of my person."

"Oww," Ron tried to free himself, "I'd lose more than points to save Mionie!"

"It is Ms. Granger to you and would you like to lose a limb?"

"I can live without my arms!" Ron protested.

"That is not the limb I was talking about."

Ron looked between his legs quickly, "Never mind. I'll just go now!" he ran covering his privates the whole way.

"And don't forget Weasley a month's detention with Filch!"

Hermione sat there awestruck. How did she not know he was here? And how did he find out where they were?

"Let's just forget that happened." He said serving them both three shrewsburies which are sugar cookies made with an unusual amount of nutmeg. "Would you like coffee? Milk? Tea? Water?"

"Tea would be fine thank you." He poured her her drink removing the mead from her sight taking the hint to drop the conversation about their unwanted guest.

As she ate she started light gossip again, "How will it be when everyone knows that we're together?"

"I care not for what others think other than you of course."

"I know, but honestly a Plain Jane like me being with a mysterious handsome man such as you must be unheard of."

"Well actually I was thinking the same idea, but in reverse."

"Oh come off it Severus," she rolled her eyes, "How many times must I tell you that you are handsome to me? That I care about you for more than your looks. That your intelligence is one of your greatest assets …" _Second only to said asset attached to your rear._

"And my muckracking as you called it. You like it don't you."

"No I don't like git Snape."

Leaning closer, "So if I said Detention Granger you wouldn't be the least bit enticed?"

Feeling warm again, "No."

"You're lying." He smiled at her antics.

"No I am not."

"And do you know what I do to naughty TA's in detention?"

"I … umm … well." She blushed.

"Well?"

"I don't know. You see Mum never exactly gave me the full details and my good for nothing roommate who has decidedly managed to make herself scarce these recent chapters won't tell me what it is about. She says that since you're my master now that you should inform me on such matters."

She can't be serious right? She couldn't be in her twenties and not know about sex right? Liking this bit of information more than a man his age should, "And she's right! Matters such as these must be discussed between only you and I understand!"

"Of course, so tell me what is she not saying to me?"

"Not yet. Best to save that conversation for a more private area."

"I trust your judgment."

Hermione had continued talking for ten minutes straight not that he noticed. He was too busy thinking of everything he was going to 'teach' her.

"Severus!" she shook him, "Can you hear me."

"Pardon?"

"Good you finally answered me. Your eyes were misted over and you're drooling. I was a hair's breadth from calling Madame Pomfrey."

"Don't bother I am fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe I wasn't the only one drinking too much mead tonight."

"I think you're right. Shall we adjourn for the evening?"

"Honestly I don't want to leave you."

"I agree, but unfortunately we have work to do. Tasks that need be performed and we best be rested now otherwise we might fall asleep in class."

"Doubtful."

He rose from his seat eagerly taking her hand in his. Their food would be taken care of by the house elves. There was no reason to do it their selves so he walked her back to her room silently; her head resting on him as he did so.

"Here we are." She said far too soon for both their liking.

"Yes this is it." Neither moved.

"Yep." She bit her lip never letting go of his hand.

He would see her tomorrow. There was no reason to stay, but the hours apart felt like days to him. So instead he kissed her from her nose to her lips. When their lips met he gently pressed them down on hers. Every time he pulled back and lunged forward his touch became more urgent, but he wouldn't force her. If she did not want him to enter he wouldn't.

It was moments such as these that made her world stand still. She knew what he was waiting for. That he wanted to kiss her deeply so bad and yet he held himself back once again letting it be her choice. It made it hard to believe that the scourge of the dungeons was the same man kissing her now. Hermione knew it was time to let him in, reward him for his subtle persistence.

Instead she let him continue. Each peck sending welcomed butterflies to her stomach. And only when she felt the butterflies spread to a lower spot beneath said stomach did she open her mouth. The predator in him quickly noticing the opening struck. His hands wound their way into her hair pulling her at an angle closer to him to deepen the kiss.

Her hands mirroring his own she enjoyed the sensation he caused her. The goose bumps on her arms no longer caused by the autumn chill as they battled for dominance with their tongues. A game that they rather enjoyed playing, her for the sport of it and him because he always won. In the end it was him who controlled the situation and he liked that.

Severus pulled out to taste her plump pink lips before nibbling on them, his lungs demanding the air he craved. Pulling away from her he placed one last kiss on her forehead, "Sleep well Hermione."

Somewhat dazed, "You too." She watched him walk away. She loved how his tight arse moved in those pants which is why she didn't notice him stop walking until he spoke.

"Oh and Hermione?"

" …. Yes?"

"Do I really look so stunning under the moonlight?"

"Of course you … wait I never said that aloud! Severus! Se … Severus you better come back here or so help me when I catch you," she chased after him, "Severus where did you go!" And lost him, "Bastard." She giggled returning to her quarters.

…

Gliding down the halls he soon found himself in his quarters. Muttering a few words at the painting he entered his room with a smile fixed brightly on his face. Hermione had the power to do that to him. She made his chest constrict in an oh so delightful way. Not to mention the mere thought of her made his lips curve upwards as if bewitched. If Lucius could see him now he'd be overjoyed. Speaking of which he decided to check his Textbook page before bed.

Immediately he was greeted, "_I loved our first date and I hope there is many more in the future. Sweet dreams oh and when I see you in the morning you are going to get it for reading my mind AND running away from me! _

_Truly Yours, Hermione_"

The smile took his face again. Looking at the lower right corner he saw she was off line. Looking in the upper left corner he noticed he had received a friend request. "I wonder who that could be?" He clicked the button.

… **5 hrs ago … **

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's attempt to be sexy. He strutted over to her in his silk underwear while giving her sweet nothings that long ceased to work on her.

"Come on Lily you'll have plenty of time to chat with Harry when I'm done with you."

"Go that right." She rolled her eyes magically removing her clothes. The sooner this was over the better. She laid on the bed. He attempted to stir her passion with kisses and stimulating her nipples and cunt. After ten minutes of this foolishness her nipples had all the hardness of a vat of marshmallow fluff. Her cunt on the other hand had more in common with the Sahara desert than a tropical rainforest.

He pulled back confused, "You're not wet?"

_How could I be you're on top of me remember? _"I am simply worried about Harry is all."

Satisfied with that answer, "I'll take your mind off of him Lily don't worry!"

Using a silent spell she made herself slick for him when he entered. As he pumped in and out she fake moaned, "Ohh … yes James this is wonderful … I love it like that … yes baby." while rolling her eyes in the dark.

Three minutes later he was off of her spent, "Did you like that?" he asked brightly.

"So much so in fact James you left me speechless." _And no moron not in a good way. _

"Good. Good." He was asleep moments later.

Not bothering with her clothes she checked for Harry online. Upset she drifted off to Minerva's page surprised to see a certain handsome wizard on her page. Instantly she clicked the friend request button and waited.

…**. **

**At Present **

…**. **

"Lily?" he was shocked. He was surprised the woman even remembered him at all for she was too distracted by Potter's fame to notice much else. His initial reaction was to hit the reject button with as much force as his middle finger could muster. Then on second thought if he accepted he could tell her just how he felt about her. Summoning his chair he clicked the accept button. Not a moment later he received a message:

"Hello Severus."

"You remembered my name."

"Of course we are best friends after all."

"WERE best friends."

"I see that you're still mad at me."

"You have yet to see just how mad I am at you."

"As pleasant as ever."

"What do you want? I have a feeling you didn't send me a request just to relive memories best forgotten."

"I want to rekindle our relationship Severus. I want us to be friends again. Or at least try to."

"Hahahahahahahahaha."

"I'm serious!"

"Did James put you up to this?"

"No."

"You've lied to me before how do I know that you're telling the truth now?"

"You don't. Look I know I was stupid. Even if I loved James I should had never let it come between us. Please for the sake of the friendship we once had will you give me a chance?"

"I would like to tell you where you can stick that 'chance' of yours."

"Severus!"

"No after nearly twenty years of neglect you expect me to just open my arms wide to you after what you did to me! After all the promises you broke! The lies you uttered!"

"No I don't, but at the very least we can try. Please."

"I once asked for a second chance. I once asked as you do now for you to take me back. We both know what you said."

"What I said then was not entirely my fault."

"Unless you are about to tell me that you were subject to the imperius our last three years of Hogwarts then yes you were entirely at fault."

"James came to me one night. He told me that he loved me and that we could be together, but there was something that needed to be taken care of first."

"And that something was me."

"Yes, he said as long as you're not around he would be so I said what he wanted out of my own self-interest, not because I meant them."

"As much as I hate James I fail to believe that he could force the brightest witch of our age to do what he wanted simply by asking."

"James is rather persuasive."

"Or you're easily impressionable?"

"Severus I don't want to talk circles all night. I know I was wrong. But I am willing to try to make things right. Please. Let us speak in person. Please."

"…"

"Severus please."

"…"

"Sev Sev pwetty pwease (Batting eyes)"

"…"

"Sev Sev pwetty pwease (Batting eyes + pouty mouth)

"…"

"Sev!"

"Fine. We will meet on my time."

"When?"

"Whenever I feel like speaking with you."

"How long will that take?"

"I haven't the faintest. Twenty years give or take?"

He turned off his chatline.

**. **

**Please review **

**Lily's back and I know what you're thinking; **_**Failuresnot2try why are you being so mean to Lily**_**, truth is I felt that since her and Sev had been friends for so long even before Hogwarts she should had forgiven Snape. I know what he said was wrong, but they were best of friends. One word, although foul, shouldn't have changed that … so yeah anyway here you are. Loved the reviews. Remember 5 reviews = new chpt **


	14. Chapter 14 A New Lesson

**A New Lesson **

**Beta edited by: ( Thanks hun)**

**. **

**Disclaimers: **

**I don't own Severus Snape or the Harry Potter novels, the chants come from .com and .com **

**.**

Hermione would get her revenge … if she could find him that is. How dare he run away from her? On Fridays they only had one class with the First years right before lunch and she was determined to find him before then. No matter how many times she knocked on the painting outside his quarters she never received an answer. He also wasn't in the Potions room. Nor was he mucking about the dungeons. Where could he be?

"Looking for something?" she heard a voice that made her cringe. Turning around, "Morning Mr. Weasley."

"Morning Mionie."

"Ms. Granger."

"I couldn't help but notice you were looking for something. Perhaps I can help you find it?"

Why was he always around? But Hermione was smart. She could make this work to her advantage.

"Why yes Mr. Ronald you see I have put a spare key in my pants pocket," she spun around, "And it's two tight for me to reach it. Do you mind?"

He gulped, "You mean," then straightened his tie, "You want me to put my hand in your back pocket?"

"Yes Mr. Ronald that is right and if you can't do it I'll have to find someone else …"

"Oh I can do it!" he assured her. Sending a quick thank you prayer Merlin's way he began to reach for it when he flew backwards into the stone wall.

Hermione turned around at the sudden movement when she saw a flutter of black.

"Don't you think that was a little much?"

"Hermione I work hard on fluttering my cape just right to appease my fans."

"Fans?"

"Nevermind."

"I was talking about him." Said 'him' was lying on his side below the brick wall unconscious.

"Oh that."

"Yes, 'that' stunt you pulled could get you fired! We better take him to the Hospital Wing."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's a Weasley. Once he's gone another is bound to spring up and take its place."

"Severus!"

"Fine I shall see to his safety."

"You better."

Severus lifted the boy haphazardly with his wand and levitated him to the hospital wing making sure to bump his head on every corner available despite Hermione's protest.

"What happened to him! Looks like he was hit with a sack of rocks he does!" Madamn Pomfry exclaimed, worry etching her face.

"He fell." Severus told her.

"Fell down what? The side of a mountain!"

"Only if …" Severus said under his breath causing Hermione to elbow him in the ribs.

"I bet a Slytherin did this!" Madamn Pomfry fussed fetching the proper medicines needed to heal the boy.

"I bet you're right." Hermione agreed glaring at Snape not that the medi-witch noticed.

…

**Walking down to the dungeons **

…

"Severus." Hermione stepped in front of him, "Why did you run from me last night?"

"We have another apprenticeship lesson tonight. Meet me in my office at seven."

"Don't change the subject," she placed her hands on her hips, "I promised you would get it."

"Get what?"

"Why don't you bend down and see?"

Taking a quick look to see the halls empty he bent down to kiss her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Minerva!"

"Yes that is me," she smiled raising an eyebrow and pursing her now gloss covered lips, "What do you think of my new look?"

Shoulder pads gone the dress would you call it was black, floor length, with a split that went far higher than her ankles. It also had ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and along its bottom. At the top she had an empty space for where her cleavage should had been if she were three hundred or so years younger. Trying to find something positive to say he took a quick look again instantly regretting it. Feeling his eyeballs burn, "It is … black."

"I knew you'd like it!"

"Yes well I was a bit preoccupied at the moment so if you could …"

"Leave."

Severus interrupted, "Albus?"

"Leave," he restarted, "Minerva. Can't you tell that you're scaring the boy?"

"I am not!"

"What is with your wardrobe Albus?"

"Oh this," he looked down at his black robes, "Had it buried in my closet for a while. Fancy a conversation over potions in my office my boy?"

"No!"

"What is going on today?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"Oh Ms. Granger didn't see you there."

"Instead of a potion discussion how about we discuss giving you your own potions lab. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Minerva asked.

"Yes but …" Snape tried to say.

"You need my permission for that Minerva and it is to my knowledge that you didn't ask. However, Severus it is clear you do need a bigger space. How about your own laboratory separate from the school?"

"That would be nice but …"

"And how about new accommodations? As you know my granddaughter Leslie is a real estate agent. I could find you a place for a relatively low price."

"I think I'll …."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Minerva. Why would Severus want to leave my beautiful school?"

"Because Albus you are in it!"

"Severus?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Let's go before while they're arguing."

"Let's."

…

As he waited for Hermione to start tonight's lessons he turned on his computer. On his page Minerva and Albus left him numerous promises no doubt in return for his companionship. He'd rather make a deal with the devil or have his throat ripped out by an oversized poisonous snake than be with either of them in that way. He also noticed that Lily had left him a message.

"_Severus please. Just one talk face to face." _

The man read the message over and over. For nearly two decades he waited for this day, the day that she would take him back. He waited while she was dating James, when she was married to James, after they had a child and now that he had Hermione he wasn't so sure anymore.

Lily was the first of many relationships; friend, lover, student, but she was also the first to break his heart. He was still searching for all the missing pieces to date. Even still there was a point in his life when he would do anything for her.

He would listen to her sob stories, he would be her punching bag during one of her womanly fits, he would study with her until the wee hours of the morning, he got a job during his holidays to save up for their wedding that never happened and whatever else she would need during school, when James threw her Grandmother's locket in the lake second year he swam in to get it knowing he couldn't swim, and he was there when Lily was nobody; just a girl trying to make her way in the wizarding world.

And yet what did she ever give in return? Looking back he was more than happy with just being around her. She never went out of her way to do something special for him she simply was. Sure there was the occasional occasion card, but other than that Lily was getting the better end of the deal and he was happy with that. He was happy with her.

He loved her long after she broke his heart. Never once did he question his feelings for her, then Hermione showed up. What did this mean?

(knock knock)

Turning off his computer he gathered what was needed and met Hermione outside. Together they made it to the Gray Forest. The Gray Forest being one that was the same as any woodland creature covered forest except it was known from time to time to have enchantments.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Albus wants the teachers to take a group of students from the seventh year into the woods. A camping trip if you will to see how they handle unpredictable environments. Today we will be working on making potions from the ingredients found in this forest."

She looked skeptical, "Out of leaves Severus?"

"There are more than leaves in this forest. Follow me."

As they wound their way through the wood he spoke again, "Our ancestors did not have fancy equipment to use. The first witches relied on nature for their potions. Technically cauldrons were used long before wands were even thought of. They had to work with what they had. Sometimes potion ingredients are not enough. It is the intent behind them that make or break a brew. Ah what is the name of this tree my dear?"

"A pine tree."

"Close it is a longleaf pine tree. The needles from this can only be used during the grassing stage and have to be bright green. Green represents the Earth."

"And this pine needle controls earth?"

"You'll see."

Next he led them to a patch of lavender, "And do be careful when you pick those Ms. Granger. Some pixies use them as their homes."

"Yes sir."

They spent near an hour hunting down an oak leaf that was perfectly yellow, bright red bush berries, and a source of water. Once all this was collected they both took a seat next to a pond.

"Have you ever used older magic before Hermione?"

"No sir."

"You see all though unconventional, the beauty of the older spells is in there simplicity. In our day and age if you want to make a protection spell to keep out your enemies you have to study a long time to perform the spell correctly and even longer perfecting that.

This evening we will perform said spell as it was done ages ago. The key parts in old magics are chanting, binding, and enchanting. Chanting is performed with words given in rheumatic sequences. Binding is the holding of hands. The bigger the circle the stronger the power."

"Which is why in muggle movies witches always sit in a circle."

"Correct. The last part is enchanting. Most cultures do this around a cauldron, but the technical way to put it is around the focal point of their powers. Now tell me what you have noticed about the objects we have gathered?"

"They're all from nature and you made pretty sure to get everything a precise color."

"Yes I did. The yellow of this leaf symbolizes wind. The red of the berries symbolizes fire. The purple of the lavender symbolizes spirit. Spirit is also considered an earth element since when you die it is believed that your soul returns to the earth. The green of the pine symbolizes the obvious. And the water, symbolizes itself. Sometimes if water is not present a blue item can be used as a substitute."

He then pulled out a small item from his pocket, tapped it two times with his wand, and turned it back to the standard size pewter cauldron.

"Is there a certain order you add them in?"

He nodded, "The same as modern potions we start with water. Not because it is the most vital, but because it is an equalizer. It is frightening and yet beautiful. It preserves life yet takes it away. Now before we add the rest we must hold hands and chant."

"Chant."

"Let's have a dry run. After we evoke an element we must put its symbol in the pot. Here is the chant:

_I call upon the element of the Earth,  
The element of the North,  
Element of stability and foundation,  
Come, attend my rite!_

I call upon the element of the Air,  
The element of the East,  
Element of direction and change,  
Come, attend my rite!

I call upon the element of the Fire,  
The element of the South,  
Element of wisdom and power,  
Come, attend my rite! 

_I call upon the element of Spirit, _

_The element of being, _

_Element of gratification and sorrow, _

_Come, attend my rite!_

I call upon the element of the Water,  
The element of the West,  
Element of emotion and satisfaction,  
Come, attend my rite! 

Water goes last firstly because it was added first and lastly because it binds the elements together. We would then finish with …

_This circle of protection moves with me,  
It goes where I go,  
It bends where I bend,  
It protects me on all sides,  
From all things seen and unseen,  
So mote it be."_

"That's it?"

"That is it. And remember Hermione you must believe this works. If you have no faith, no determination you will fail. Let's try it shall we?"

Six dismal times later Hermione had managed to finally get different color smokes from the cauldron. First the smoke was green reminding her off rolling hills along the countryside, then it turned yellow smelling of a field of barley swaying in the wind, then it turned red dancing enticingly as if tempting her to do something she knew would hurt, then it turned purple. The smoke taking the form of a dementor's cloth as if it had substance. Finally it turned blue, the color of the sky, never ending yet so far out of reach.

When the evoking was finished they uttered the words of protection. Once this happened a literal rainbow swirled around them lifting hair and cloak until it circled their area to land, turning invisible as it did so.

"It works!" she smiled.

"Yes and now we must bid each element away. That is VERY important."

With the barrier in place he ordered Hermione outside the barrier and told her to hit him with everything she had. Nothing penetrated the barrier.

He smiled, "You did a fine job. Remember Hermione to move on in the future we must look to our past remembering both its successes and its failures."

"Speaking of failures …"

"Oh not again." Hermione sighed.

"Severus I just so happened to be in the area. That was a fine barrier you cast."

"What do you want Albus?"

"Oh nothing while I was blundering through the woods I came across," he pulled out a book, "An original copy of Merlin's Brews and Elixers."

"But there are only three in the world how did you manage to obtain one?" Severus asked.

"We all have secrets. I could give it to you Severus."

"Not interested. Hermione please tidy up we will be leaving soon."

With a twinkle in his eye he read it a little, "Merlins cure for old age, death, loss of limb, and you'd like this one Severus, a cure for insufferable brats."

Snape had to admit he wanted the book, but he would not stoop so low as to be bribed. As he thought this a cat landed by his feet.

"I should have known you would be here … Professor McGonagall." Albus smirked.

She turned back to normal, "Why would you need that old book when I have the one and only copy of Lord Midas' Alchemy. Imagine how wealthy you would be turning anything you own into gold."

Minerva moved the book satisfied that Severus' eyes seemed to follow it wherever she moved it. Hermione not wanting to be outdone ripped a hole in her blouse crying, "Help my blouse has come undone!"

Instantly Severus turned around. He quickly said his goodbyes and ushered her in the castle, his eyes lower than her face at all times.

"Damn I almost had him!" Minerva kicked a stray log.

"I agree. How does one compete with pert breast?" Albus wined.

**. **

**Please Review **

**Yes I know this is a little OCCish but I just wanted to write a fanfic that would make you all laugh or at least giggle a little. Anyway 5 reviews equal new chpt! Please tell me what you think !**


	15. Chapter 15One Gryffindor too Many

**One Gryffindor Too Many **

**Beta edited by: jaynedoe**

**. **

It took a few minutes for Severus to pull his eyes away from Hermione's chest. If there's one thing he could be thankful for today it would be the cold weather.  
"We've escaped." He observed.  
She nodded, "And Severus you have some drool on your lip," she pointed, "Just there. Did you know?"  
"I don't drool." He said indignantly.  
"Apparently you do. You should let me wipe it off with my-"  
"Handkerchief." Minerva appeared quite literally out of nowhere. And where ever there was a Minerva there is always a …  
"Headmaster's wand?"  
"Really Albus." Minerva glared at him.  
"I didn't mean that wand Minerva."  
"Then which wand do you mean?"  
He wiped off his own mouth, "I thought I was done with you two!"  
"Oh we're just warming up Sweet Cheeks." Minerva batted her eyelashes at him.  
"Gross, honestly Minerva can we have a conversation where your womanly parts is not mentioned!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You just said 'warmed up'."  
"Well it's better than talking about your wand!"  
Hermione would not sit here and just let them flirt with her man, "Well actually you two Severus is mine!"  
Her little outburst caused Minerva's lips to purse and Dumbledore to leer over her from the brim of his half-moons. Severus on the other hand felt a surge of pride. For a second there he thought Hermione was going to pretend that they weren't a couple. He really needed to stop thinking of her in terms of Lily. Hermione would never break his heart. Then again he thought the same of Lily at one time too.  
"I see," Dumbledore's twinkle returned full force, "that Severus is trying to make me jealous with a young witch such as you."  
Mouth ajar, "I assure you Albus that that is not the case."  
"Ignore our beloved Headmaster I am beginning to fear that his old age has finally caught up with his mind as well," Minerva smiled pleasantly looking between the couple, "I get it Severus. This is payback for me using a fake profile on Textbook to get into your home. I mean honestly why else would a middle aged man or any man for that matter want a young woman with soft skin, pert breast, her own teeth, and naivety?"  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes interjecting before either Severus or Hermione had a chance to do so, "I'm gay and even I know what you said doesn't make sense."  
"Sense or no I am with Hermione and I want you two to honor our relationship."  
Ignoring Severus completely Minerva turned her scowl on Dumbledore, "What is wrong with an experienced woman?"  
"My dear Minerva cougars are experienced. Woman of your age are simply extinct. Best to retire before I embarrass you when Severus chooses me over you."  
"He never will do that."  
"MINERVA! ALBUS! THAT IS ENOUGH," Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Albus you are a more than often quirky man, but Severus is not and will never be a homosexual. And as for you Minerva I respect your take on transfiguration, but my Severus will have nothing to do with a woman who was once his teacher and now his colleague so if you please go and find someone ANYONE else to stalk … I heard Mr. Weasley is in the market for love. I would be most obliged."  
"I will not leave. Severus loves me," Minerva stated, "And he will love a titanium reinforced cauldron as well." She pulled it out of nowhere as if she were doing product placement.  
"No Severus will love me," Albus stated, "And a raise of his salary to 15.63 an hour."  
"Look at you two," Hermione's face was red from anger, "Treating the man you claim to love as if he can be bought and sold like some common house elf! He is a man, but more importantly a person and I expected you two out of everyone else here to know that! And don't you dare come around him anymore until you've learned that!" Her anger had caused the paintings on the wall to vibrate. The persons within them fleeting to a safer canvas.  
Dumbledore blinked. Had Hermione truly fallen in love with his Severus? Sure, even he knew that there was more of a chance that their life story was actually a set of novels writing by an author named JK Rowling than Severus being with him, but he had to be sure. Maybe just maybe this was the girl he had been waiting for all along.  
Minerva on the other hand looked like she was searching for a retort when the elder man began to lead her away but not without a few parting words, "We will resign for now Ms. Granger, but know this. Gryffindors NEVER give up."  
"They're Gryffindor's aren't they?"  
"Yep."

**… **

On the way to Hermione's room she ranted about how cruel Minerva and Albus were to him. Severus couldn't help but take in how nice it felt to be defended again. It reminded him of when he was a child:  
"Give me my satchel back," a young Severus chased after the Marauders, "It's my Mum's!"  
"Hear that Peter," James laughed mercilessly, "He wears his mother's purse. How cute."  
"Give it back or."  
"Or what? You'll cry on us?" James laughed along with the others. He was about to toss the satchel in the lake when she came.  
"Put it down James!" Lily ordered.  
"I think payments in order don't you?"  
"Payment? Who do you think you are? A Slytherin?"  
"You don't seem to have a problem with Snakes." James said looking at Snape.  
"I said GIVE IT BACK before I MAKE YOU GIVE IT BACK!"  
James flicked his hair then tossed it over to her, "I don't pick on girls save for Snivelis of course!"

"Severus?" Hermione asked him. He seemed rather lost in thought. Instead of answering he kissed her gently. Their little lip game would not be played tonight and by the time they were done both felt uncannily warm.  
"Hermione we need to have more time to ourselves."  
"I agree. And Severus?"  
"Yes?"  
"I won't give up on you either."  
"Bloody Gryffindors."

**…. **

He almost reached his labs to return his supplies to their rightful spot when he felt a presence behind him. He doused the light of his wand and turned moving fast due to his reflexes to blend with the wall. Narrowing his eyes he managed to make out a figure to his right.  
Stepping closer, wand raised, he relit his wand in the face of the intruder.  
"Lily?"


	16. Chapter 16 Lily

**Lily **

**.**

"Lily?"

He was frozen in thought. Had Lily Potter actually came to speak with him? No, of course not. That would be foolish. Perhaps she wanted to speak with her former head of house and took a wrong turn that lead to the dungeons. Then again she did chat him on Textbook but why?

The old Lily, the one that James suffocated until she could no longer draw breath with his consistent presence, that he fondly remembered as Lily Evans might had wanted to come to see him just to talk, but this was Lily Potter. He would not delude himself into thinking that just because she came to see him that she was the same as always. No. This new Lily wanted something. He could see it in the way her green eyes shifted. And he would find out what that something was then send her back on her way.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"I could ask the same of you."

She pulled the rest of her hood down. Her long red hair fell effortlessly to her shoulders, "I came to talk to you and I refuse to wait any longer!"

"Then talk."

"Might I sit down somewhere first?"

"I can safely assure you that the floor doesn't bite Mrs. Potter."

"You'd have me sit on the floor?"

"Why not? You used to before Potter got you thinking that you were too good for such things."

Her eyes hardened before she gave up and took a place on the floor to his great surprise, "Lily you still have the highest transfigurations newts to date and yet you refuse to conjure up something as simple as a chair?"

"You're the one that said sit on the floor."

"You never listened to me before."

"I did listen to you."

"That was before …"

She cut him off, "Before I was with James I know I know! Damn well excuse me for falling in love!"

"And excuse me for ever having wasted feelings on you!"

"Wasted? You regreted being my friend."

"I let my feelings for you blossom when it was obvious that your eyes were for another. That is what I regret."

"Look," Lily petted a spot on the ground next to her for him to sit down, but he refused her, "Are we going to spend the rest of our days pretending that the other doesn't exist?"

"Why ever not? This is one of your greatest talents."

Glaring, "Ok I get it I broke your heart into a billion pieces and left you. Get over it already!"

"No."

"No?"

"As loathe as I am to admit it," he sat beside her on the floor, "You talk of this as if it happened years ago and yet to my heart it feels only moments ago. Don't you see in here," he pointed to his heart, "you can never be forgotten. Only recently has the pain you caused turned into a dull ache."

"I hurt you that badly?"

"Worse."

"Severus," she looked down at her hands ashamed, "I never meant to hurt you like this. At the time I was so happy to have James smitten with me that I. That I."

"Forgot everyone and thing that mattered to you."

"Have not."

"Have so. Look at yourself Lily sneaking around the school like a student after hours knowing perfectly well that the Headmaster has allowed you welcome at any time. And look at your son! God he may even be worse than his father! The boy doesn't know a damn thing save for his fame. The Lily I know would have never let it get this far. I look at you now and I doubt that the child I used to play with by the creek even existed."

She smacked him. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as she slowly pulled it away, "I am and will always be Lily. Potter surname or no I am still the person I used to be its just," she began to cry, "It's just that you don't know what I go through! What I've gone through! And I swear to you if I could have seen the future back then I would have never bothered with James in the first place!" She shouted then covered her mouth. She hadn't planned on telling him that much.

"Does he beat you?" Severus asked with deadly calm that caused goose bumps to rise.

"No Severus don't be silly."

"Good or I would have had to kill him."

"You're so funny Severus." She laughed at his joke until she noticed he wasn't laughing with her, "You were serious weren't you just now?"

"Of course I was silly woman. You must know that I would do anything for you Lily and if that includes killing someone here and there that's fine with me."

"I wonder if you'd go so far with your newest conquest."

"Hermione is not a conquest. Task such as those come and go far too often for my liking … no she is my girlfriend. Perhaps in the future it will be more."

"More?"

"I am not heartless Lily. I want a family. A reason to sell my old home. A reason to live. A reason to smile once in a while since my old reason disappeared." He gave her a stern look.

"And you want this family with her?" Lily demanded to know with a voice more bite than questioning.

"Be careful or I'll begin to think that you're jealous."

"And what if I am?"

That caught him off guard, "Beg your pardon?"

"I said: And what if I am."

"Lily you are married."

"Yes and I have a famous retired Quidditch star for a husband and a son who has delusions of grandeur. So what?"

"So what? That's a little more than so what."

She stood, "Apparently what I am trying to tell you is being thwarted by your greasy hair. Now pay attention Severus Snape. I love you and you alone and I want you to take me back. I am done with that half-life I've been living. I'm done being a trophy wife! I'm done being disregarded! I'm done faking orgasms,"

"Faking what?"

"Don't interrupt! I am done waking up every day thinking how the hell did I get here? I love Harry he's my son after all, but apart from that I am done with James. I came here tonight to ask you to take me back. If you say yes then I shall send for the divorce immediately. If not well I'll just have to woe you into loving me again. And yes I know what I did was wrong. But back then I was young and somewhat dimwitted which is a good thing that my hindsight is 20/20 is. Please Severus I'll do anything to make you take me back," she shrugged her cloak and dress from her shoulders, "And I do mean anything."

Dear Merlin was he dreaming this? Did he perhaps fall down the steps while coming down here and was now lying in a pool of his own blood? He couldn't really be seeing Lily nude in front of him. It was like a twenty year old fantasy come to life.

While he was admiring her she came to the ground before him and made for his neck kissing him there ever so gently, "You still love me don't you Severus?"

"I … umm," finding an answer through the haze, "I'm with Hermione."

"She won't know if we don't tell her," she said placing one of his hands on a breast happy to feel him squeeze, "Come on Severus. Don't hold back. I'll make you better." She kissed his neck again.

"I'm with Hermione, Lily."

"Only because I was gone, but I'm back now," she grabbed his manhood, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Pushing her away roughly, "Lily I am in a relationship with someone. Do you just expect me to break her heart like you did mine?"

Ignoring his protest, "If you didn't want this then you wouldn't have been so … hard to the touch."

Blushing, "No well yes Lily I want you now after all you did just throw yourself at me but, if this is meant to be then it'll happen. I don't want whatever this is between us to be done behind people's backs. And for now I belong to Hermione, but I will say if that doesn't work out for us then your name shall be next on the list. Fair."

She nodded, "Let's seal it with a kiss."

"No."

"How about just one on the cheek then?"

"Will you get dressed and leave if I do?"

"I knew you would come around," she pecked his cheek gently, "Remember Gryffindors **NEVER** give up."

"So I've been told."

…

_Daily Prophet Page 1 _

_POTTER PREDICAMENT _

_At midnight this day Lily Potter, wife of James Potter the world famous seeker, filed for divorce. When asked why she simply said that she was not happy, but what I, Rita Skeeter think, is that she has another man on the side, but think what you want. However, when I interviewed Mr. Potter this morning he seemed as right as rain stating that and I quote, "Lily is a headstrong girl. She will realize what a mistake it was to leave me and come back before the three months to make this divorce permanent stands." And naturally I asked him, "What if this doesn't happen?" And he answered, "Then whoever or whatever has taken her from me better be ready for a duel." _

_So far there is no word how son Harry Potter is taking the news … _

"Divorce," Ginny cried, "I'm so sorry Harry."

"What for?" He continued to eat his lunch, "Father's right. Mum'll come back."

"Are you sure Mate," Ron asked, "I don't mean to be rude, but every time I saw your parents together your Mum's smiles always looked forced."

"Well how real would anyone's smile be after they watched you eat?"

"What Ron is trying to say Harry," Ginny stepped in, "Is that he and I along with him think that your mother isn't playing games. Harry I think this divorce is real and you best be ready for it."

He rolled his eyes at his friends foolishness, "Yeah sure whatever."

…

Meanwhile Minerva searched the halls from Hermione who had just returned from Hogsmade alone, "Ms. Granger there you are."

"Minerva." She greeted.

"I'm surprised to see you out of the dungeons so soon."

"How so?"

"Well don't hate me for this, but I was spying on Severus and I followed him to the dungeons. It was dark and all but I saw you two kissing and touching."

"That couldn't be," she worried her brow, "I was never in the dungeons last night."

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know but I plan to find out!" Hermione vowed stalking off towards her boyfriend missing the smirk on Minerva's face.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**TequillaNervous: yep Lily had to come back. I think we're at a love pentagon by now And thanks for reviewing **

**Sofia. Severus Darcy: Your wish is my command **

**Randonfan17: Love the Star Wars bit ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Meeting the Competition **

**. **

She never thought she'd do it, but she did. Divorce was the first step to getting what she wanted. She knew Severus better than anyone especially his lover with a daddy complex. And no one, not even her James, would stop her from getting what she wanted.

Green eyes followed the length of the mirror until it fell upon a picture of her and James dancing under falling leaves. Leaning forward she quickly snatched the picture holding it in front of her reminiscing about days wasted briefly before tossing it behind her. Using the mirror as her guide she pointed her wand backwards setting the half with Jameson it ablaze.

The feeling of watching it burn filled her soul., Rising in her transparent black nightwear she reached for the dresser pulling out all the dwarfs separately making sure to toss everything James had ever bought her in the center to set it ablaze.

With the room emitting an orange glow she headed downstairs. As the norm since the divorce James yelled at her demanding what had went wrong. Telling her that she was stupid. That he was a catch. That if she left she would no longer be welcomed here and since they are still technically married and he's the husband he has every right to deny her any money in their vault.

When that didn't get a rise out of her he used his son. Telling her to think of Harry and the embarrassment it caused. And when all else failed he pulled her back roughly to her kissing her in the hopes that his passion would make her see reason. Once he moved his lips from hers she turned to the counter taking a sip of his coffee, putting it back down, dropping something in it and left as she was.

Ring finger freed she left to see Severus.

…

"What's wrong mate?"

The red head turned his eyes to his best friend, "Harry I love her you know." Harry sat next to his friend one out of a handful of people that he actually cared enough about to listen to their problems, "I can never have Mionie you know," his eyes strayed downwards, "You're famous, and rich, and well you're you. I have nothing that she would want."

Harry laughed causing Ron to glare at him, "Oh Ron you have something that money can't buy."

"Being your friend?"

"Sometimes Ron you can be really thick."

"Then what is that?"

"You'll just have to figure it out."

…

Albus didn't understand what it was that attracted him to Severus. He was positive that the boy had always had influence over him to a point, but the attraction didn't start until the boy's seventh year. His clothes were too tight and it grabbed his arse in a way that had the old man hard for days.

Then Severus became the potions master. There had become no way to escape his attraction for the boy turned man. He knew that Severus wasn't into men, but he hoped that maybe he could change that and that ended so terrible that he obliviated the memory from him.

And if Albus were to be completely honest no man had meant so much to him since Alfred in the days of his youth. He would never admit this out loud, but in his mind he had indeed fallen in love with Severus Snape. Problem is that his feelings would never be returned. He knew, but he refused to just give up so easily. He loved the man and he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't try his best to make the man his.

…

Minerva looked through her old photo albums. Unlike Albus her infatuation with Severus started years after his joining Hogwarts as a member of the staff. She was contacted personally to use her transifiguration powers, being the best in her field, to free the Minister's daughter from a mirror since everything they tried had not worked thus far.

The feeling of being especially chosen made her ego swelled. She bragged to anyone who leant an ear of her fortune and on the sixth of May she went to the Minister's house finding the old oval shaped mirror in the daughter's room hanging on a wall begging for help.

Not even bothering to check the mirror in her haughtiness she decided simply to transfigure the mirror into two separate entities, the mirror and the girl. To everyone's pleasure it had worked. The girl ran into her father's arms however the mirror seemed to not like being alone and before she could so much as defend itself she became the next victim.

The ministry sent her back to the school. Albus called many in to save her, but no one was able to help. It was decided that all her belongings including the mirror were to be sent to her home till further notice. Severus was the one supervising the activity.

She begged him from her prison to help her. Honestly, she didn't think he would, but he took her to his lab. For two years without fail he worked until he had found out the secret of the mirror. The mirror was in fact in search of its original owner. And after much searching they had found her in an enchanted mirror store in Dublin.

The Lady Vein apologized. It was just that she had always looked at the real world through a mirror and wanted to experience it herself so she trapped the owner of it. Free she quickly realized how cruel the world was and by the time she came back to her mirror it was gone. Stepping back in Minerva was freed.

Severus had sacrificed his personal life for her. He had been devoted her insuring her sarcastically that he would be able to help and so he had. No man had ever gone through that trouble for her. For the first time since her late husband she felt cared for and swore to cherish him in the way that he in her mind cherished her which is why she was sitting in her room researching ways to permanently make her body younger.

…

Hermione stomped down to the dungeons only to be pulled aside by her reappearing roommate who assured her that listening to Minerva was a bad idea and when Hermione questioned her on how she knew this she simply said that on the way back she used her fanfiction dot com app. And when she asked what that was Ashley shushed her.

Quietly simmering Ashley handed her a basket filled with freshly baked muffins. Giving a questioning look Ashley simply stated that once he ate these she would know all that she needed to. Rolling her eyes Hermione took the basket. Why would Ashley want her to spoil the man that she just might kill today?

As she turned to leave her friend stopped her again demanding that she hear him out first. Maybe he will tell her without being asked directly and if not all she had to do was ask.

"Hermione!" Severus stated a little startled. Damn that woman all he could see was her naked everywhere he looked. She had his nerves on edge. And now here he was Hogwarts most feared professor since its creation with shaky hands constantly dropping scrolls this way and that.

"I brought you food." She placed it on his desk.

"Thank you Hermione." He had hoped she would leave. It took everything he had to hold back a groan as she sat in the seat in front of him.

"How has your day been?"

"Busy."

"Need help?"

He had a feeling that this might take a while so he took a seat sniffing the delicious treat with his huge nostrils, "No thank you. Is there something that you need?"

"Why Severus keep talking like that and I'll think you want me to leave." She laughed nervously.

"It's just that I have so much work to do that I didn't finish yesterday."

"Long night?"

Should he tell her? "No."

"You are normally on top of your work … are you sick?"

Possibly, "I assure you that I'm fine."

"You look a little peaky," she placed her hand on his head, "Here, have a muffin." She handed him one pleased to see him take a big bite out of it. Smiling she sat back down, "So Severus do you have any tattoos?"

"My initials on my left arse cheek in the shape of snakes." A part of him wondered why he was telling her this, but then again why not tell her? He was feeling so light all of a sudden. He would answer any question she asked him.

"Do you have any siblings? I don't."

"No I do not."

"Did a woman come to see you last night?"

"Yes, Lily Potter, she confessed her love for me then stripped."

"Is that the reason why you're so off today?"

"Yes."

"Are you dating Liy now?"

"No, I firmly told her that I love you." She didn't ask many questions after that. She simply pounced knocking the man over his desk. There their tongues tangled. Severus' work long forgotten.

…

Before she went into Hogwarts she made sure to rip her clothing and make her eyes run with tears. A quick charm gave her hair the feeling of being undone as she made her way inside the castle. She knocked on Severus' door well aware that he wasn't alone.

Willing to curse the person who interrupted what was about to be Hermione's first sexual lesson he yanked the door open to see a tear stricken Lily.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"James kicked me out and … and," she looked at Hermione, "Am I interrupting?" she asked hysterically, "I should have never come! It's just that you're my only friend and and and !"

"Shh Lily."

Hermione watched as Severus soothed her rival in love. In her mind Lily had come up with this whole act to have her boyfriend's sympathy.

"Do you have a place to say?" She asked including herself in the conversation.

"Well I had hoped …"

Hermione cut her off, "You should have a room in an area to which you are familiar. In Gryffindor tower or perhaps next to Minerva."

"I…" She was cut short again.

"I know the perfect room Lily. I shall make the preparations."

Once he was gone both woman leered at each other. Lily wiped her eyes, "He is mine Hermione. Even when he is with you he thinks only of me."

"He wasn't thinking about you just before you came in."

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "He is a man. He has needs to be satisfied."

"And you think that you could just come back after breaking his heart and take him back?"

She shook her head, "You're wrong. I know Severus will take me back."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Hermione," she laughed, "I pity you. Who do you think was there for him when his parents argued? Who do you think was there for him when his father tried to hit him again and his mother protected her only son killing his father in return? Who do you think was there when his mother was sick? Who was there for him when he had and was no one."

Standing, "Severus never was and will be just no one! What you said may be true, but never forget Lily Potter that you, were in fact, the one who shattered his heart."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Maura Morphine: Well since this is kinda something like a comedy I thought throwing Albus and Minerva in would be funny ;} Also, sharpen your weapon of choice because Lily isn't going anywhere anytime soon muwhahahaha **

**randomfan17: James might be stupid, but I made Harry what he would have been without Voldemort around. Instead of the kind hearted savior we all know and love I kinda made him an egotistical jock. **

**TequilaNervous: Definitely feeling the ' love' for Lily from you :} And thanks for reviewing **

** Darcy: I have a servant yey! Just kidding anyway thanks for reviewing and yes Lily needs be here which is why I didn't kill her off yet … **

**LadyBookwarm80: Thanks for reviewing **

**Le Bijou: Let us hope that he will make the right choices. Thanks for reviewing **

**PJ Littlefoot: Wait is that name you chose from that otter cartoon … anyway thanks for reviewing **


	18. Chapter 18

**Competition Begins **

**. **

The devil himself could have perspired from the passion we caused in the Great Hall. As his tongue sought out every inch of my mouth as it did his with both our arms steadily becoming a tangled mess we had begun to forget we weren't the only ones in the hall. It was long after our eyes closed followed closely by a few throaty moans and the need for air did we recognize that everyone in Hogwarts was watching us. With a nervous smile at the students Hermione's eyes turned towards her lover who was not smiling nor showing any emotion on his face besides a scowl, but when he placed a kiss on my head and reached out for my hand to lead me to the head table for breakfast I knew his sudden stillness was just for show. Throughout breakfast they ate with one hand while the other held onto each other beneath the table as if afraid to let go. Face flushed she thought of what lead to this moment:

…

"Hermione," Ashley sat on her bed that night, "You need to end up with Severus or else our readers will be pissed."

"You act like everything will be so simple with Lily back and all."

"Hermione," she shook her head, "Don't let the Potter Bitch make you forget about Minerva and Albus. Combined they're probably older than the UK itself not to mention that much wiser. They're bound to use powerful magic against you."

"But they're sooo old."

"Magic works wonders."

"You're right," she sighed, "It seems like everyone is after Severus … wait a tic why aren't you after Severus?"

"Doesn't matter," Ashley assured her tossing her synthetic hair over her shoulder, "What matters is securing your victory and to do this we must stay one foot in front of the competition at all times. You see right now since he hasn't exactly claimed you everyone is just skirting around the idea, but once he gets serious things will change. I suggest you become the catalyst that starts this love war."

"How?"

"Everyone eats breakfast in the Great Hall. Just get there early, wait for him to show up, hen kiss his socks off."

"But the students! What will they think of me!"

"Don't care don't know," she looked as if concentrating, "So long as Lily, Minerva, and Albus are there to witness the moment."

"Ok so after this award winning kiss then what?"

"We wait."

"For?" Hermione probed.

"The next move Hermione. Merlin don't you know how to play a game!" She rolled her eyes.

Glaring, "I do thank you very much, but why do I want to take turns? Isn't letting the others make any moves bad?"

She shook her head, "You are forgotten that Severus is also a part in this game. If you all of a sudden take to him like a new born pup round his mother he'll get tired of you and think that you're desperate or something."

"Fine then," her hands moved to her hips, "When I am lying dead somewhere because Lily hexed me this will be on you."

"Na na na," she smiled, "Everyone is competing for Severus' heart and why would they kill you seeing as that would be counterproductive to their goals?"

"But eventually they'll get smart and realize that I am in their way."

"Exactly."

Confused, "So that is a good thing?"

"It makes for an interesting future." She said aloofly.

Hermione thought on it for a few minutes. Playing games with people's hearts was something that she didn't do not to mention it would be unfair to Severus if he ever found out. Then again Lily's throwing herself at him and he seems to believe that load of dragon dung. "I don't know." She said almost in a whisper not sure if she was heard or not.

After a few minutes, "Hermione if you want a future for you two then you will have to trust me. To play this game you must be willing to lie, cheat, and break his heart."

"His you mean Albus.?"

Giving her the you-know-who-I'm-talking-about-look, "Severus." After that the girls argued far into the night before logic set in. Hermione didn't want to lose him and if she had to be sneaky about it she would have to be sneaky about it. It wasn't like the others were going to take it easier on her or anything so she went to beg agreeing to follow this crazy plan … at least for the mean time.

End Flashback

The halls were abuzz with the Granger-Snape romance. Some stretched the story by saying that they glided to each other as if on thin air before kissing each under under the dimming candle light. Others said that Hermione wasn't his teacher aid but his secret love slave.

Many of the other rumors were very imaginative, but Ashley was right. There were enough naughty rumors passed around before first period that even the Dark Forest must be vibrating with the news. Also like she said one of the competitors, Minerva, came to offer her congratulations sounding so sincere that Hermione would have believed her if it weren't for the evil cat eyes boring into the base of her skull every time Snape's eyes scanned the halls for students to take points from.

Then Lily congratulated him giving him a non to brief hug before asking him to join her later in the evening for a talk. By lunch Albus had congratulated them as well sounding surprisingly happy about the ordeal. Then class came.

…

The late hour found Severus Snape making his way to the quarters of one Lily Potter in the Gryffindor tower. Knocking on the door three times it was magically opened to reveal Lily sitting in a chair reading gesturing for him to take a seat opposite her.

"I'm happy for you Severus. You know that?" She asked with her eyes trained on the book.

He noticed her lack of visual attention, "I am beginning to think that that statement is not entirely true."

Closing the book, "I … I just want to help. Look I know what it's like to have someone that you care for so much that you are willing to overlook their flaws. Take James and I for example."

Understanding, "If you wish to regale me about James then first allow me to fetch the firewhisky."

"Oh no not about James," she finally looked at him tucking the book firmly between the cushion and backing of her chair, "This is about Hermione."

"What about her?"

"She is overall pleasant and sweet," Lily praised, "A hard worker who knows her way around a cauldron that's for sure."

"But?" He inclined an eyebrow.

"Well I'm just pointing out that she's so young and you know how young girls are, or at least how I was, they automatically cling to the first member of the opposite sex that gives them the time of day claiming to be in love envisioning a future with that person."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He interrupted.

She sighed, "Until they get a little older, wake up, and realize that this isn't what they wanted. You see Hermione's young and someday she is going to get tired of having an older man at her shoulders and having to use potions to keep you vertically inclined."

"I assure you Lily I don't need anything to get vertically inclined."

"Not now, but imagine in a few years after you have a child. You're already older and you won't be the one chasing the child down and when the baby finally gets to sleep you'll be tired first since your older ,but she'll be in bed wanting you to please her. And then one night after you have sex for twenty four or so seconds she is going to turn her head to the sky, tell you how wonderful you were, and think what the hell was I thinking."

"I'm not that old!"

"You're what thirty seven? That's ancient to a girl her age."

"If I'm ancient then what is our beloved master?"

"Father Time," she offered walking over to sit on the arm of Severus' chair, "I'm not saying this isn't a good thing. Just keep in mind that sometimes when you love a person you have to let them go. You could either so it now or wait until you're in a loveless marriage," squeezing his shoulder for support, "Either way I care for the girl as well and a relationship is about sacrifice. It's fine to date, but if you want to take it to the next level just remember you have to also keep her interests in consideration as well."

"Why are you divorcing James?" He found his self-asking despite the thoughts about what she said running through his head.

"Because," she took a moment to collect her thoughts, "When I was with James I was willing to do everything for him and that wasn't necessarily a good thing; I gave up my love for spells and reading and the dream job I wanted and how I wanted to raise Harry and virtually anything I cared about so that he would be happy.

You see right now I bet he can't see a simple thing wrong with our relationship he's happy and he should be because I sacrificed my happiness for him. When I was younger, the jewel of Hogwarts, I … I didn't realize what he was doing to me, but when I left I sacrificed so much for him.

He wanted to live in Godric's Hallow where his parents, whom he didn't even know, died, but I wanted to live in Sweetville, a quiet town with a beautiful orchid surrounding it. That was our first big argument. While he was away winning championships he asked me to pick out a house and I did. Then when I showed it to him he didn't like it.

You see before he left he was always Godric's Hallow this or that and he said that I was a smart witch and should have surmised that was what he meant by pick a house. As in pick a house there. And he bitched so much I decided to just give in.

Things went back to normal. I was finishing my intern work while he was playing professional quidditch then all of a sudden Nicholas Cormac, his teams keeper, brought his wife out on the pitch after a game and they had such a popular following that we had to do it to. He didn't care about my work. He said he was too rich for me to work at a desk so eventually I gave in again and we became a power couple.

Then I got pregnant," she continued with her rant, "We were both so happy. And three months in we found out that we were having a girl."

"That must have been a mistake."

Biting her lip, "Not exactly. James was so pissed about that. He couldn't play quidditch with a girl. Then I kindly reminded him the worlds' best keeper is a girl from America, but he would have non of it so he paid an expansive amount for a secret baby sex change spell."

His mouth hung open, "You mean Harry Potter should have actually been …"

She nodded, "A girl. I was going to name her Petunia after my sister. So I thought we'll have another child. We had agreed upon that and despite all of our coupling I just couldn't get pregnant again till James admitted that he got surgery so he couldn't have another child. He had a son and that was all that mattered. Bastard.

I was so distraught I wouldn't leave my room for weeks. The only thing that made me leave was that my parents wanted to see the baby and I so we went. Everywhere we went we were always dubbed the perfect couple but that night when I was washing dishes Petunia came in. She said she could tell when I was faking a smile and then I told her everything.

After that, she had quite a temper, she went to James to confront him about it so he obliviated her. I was mad again but he knew my weakness."

"Which is?"

"Material things. Buying me anything I wanted. But I guess money couldn't buy me a daughter now could it," she near cried. Whipping her eyes, "Sorry about that. I shouldn't ramble … the point of all this was just to let you know that you should thoroughly think matters through before you two get serious."

"You really believe I should leave her?" He asked handing her a tissue for her eyes.

"Yes I do. You may hate me for it, but in the end you'll know I'm right. Think about it."

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**[I know we'll get to Minerva, Ron, & Albus later. Also we got to find out about Jamilly?Lilames? relationship. Tell me what you think ] **

**TequilaNervous: Yes she's a very devious one as well. **

**Randomfan17: Yep Lily is impossible and she will stop at nothing to get him. See right now she's going for the friendship/sympathy angle. I wonder what the girls are going to do to counteract that. **

**Le Bijou: Thanks for reviewing. **

**nerlneri: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the wait! **

**Melinda James: Thanks for reviewing! :} **

**Dead Men Tell NO Tales: The reason I added Albus in there was really just to be funny and Minerva well in the movies and the books they're always arguing or disagreeing with each other if you really think about it which is why she is there **

**randomfan17: I was going to let Hermione give Snape a thrashing, but I wanted all you readers to catch on those muffins that I have mentioned here and there ;}**


	19. Chapter 19 Smoke and Mirrors

**Smoke and Mirrors **

**. **

Albus Dumbledore was not surprised. He knew the day would come to pass that his beloved Severus would open his heart again and now that he has he needs to open it to the right person meaning himself. But how would he do it?

A man of his talent could use any spell, curse, hex, potion, and or other means to get what he wanted but there would be no fun in a baseless victory. No, he would do as the serpent, using temptation to bend the Potion Master to his will.

Luckily for him the bait was easy. Knowledge. A simple word that meant so much to Severus that half his life was spent in pursuit of it, but he could act as liaison. In return for a small favor he could give Severus all the knowledge that he could ever want in ten lifetimes.

Chasing his tea with a lemon drop he sent a silent thank you to Lord Alchemy and Master Midas for without their teachings he would be without way to corrupt his employee keeping in mind that the cauldron which gives all beings their magic in the middle realm was not built overnight he decided to start small.

A copy of a page of Master Midas' gilded scripture in exchange for him hosting an extra detention session this week. Then he would wait. Wait for the need to know more clawed at Severus' brain until he could take no more and only then would he give him another task to do in return for another piece of knowledge up until the favor he asked could no longer be declined.

Satisfied in his wisdom he added six heaping spoonful's of raw sugar into his honey tea wondering what the others have planned.

.

Minerva's plan could be summed up in one word: vacation. She would spin a yarn about the need to relax her weary bones leaving a competent witch in her stead. Said witch would be her of course but she had to make her perfect.

At first she thought Severus only liked gingers but Hermione was not one. So maybe he liked tall girls but once again Hermione did not follow that ideal, but what the two had in common was their brains which she already had.

Still gazing at her reflection in the floor length mirror she decided to give herself a somewhat protruding nose then changed it. It seemed like she was trying too hard to be like Severus so she decided to go for an elfin look with long hazel hair and lavender eyes a truly rare eye color accented by impossibly long eyelashes and pouty pink lips.

Concentrating till the features took hold she made herself twenty five and when she gazed in the mirror she near gasped at the beautiful woman she saw looking back. Her next step was to remove her accent. That wouldn't do. Instead she went for a general British accent with the voice of an angel sliding down a rainbow. Yes this would do but she needed a name. Something both fresh and fitting. Then it hit her Lenora Elensar soon to be professor Elensar.

And yes Minerva knew that tricking Severus into falling in love with her through a guise was folly, but she was desperate. If that dripping knicker kiss was anything to go by she had little time to do what was needed and she needed to take action now!

Looking back at Lenora she allowed the magic to fade revealing her true self. On this day next week she would proclaim her leave of absence and return the following day no longer as Minerva McGonagall but Lenora Elesar.

.

"Father Astoria and I are getting married and you need to get that through your thick skull."

Malfoy Sr. gave his son a snide look, "Do you think marriage is wise?"

"Marriage is neither wise nor dumb. Marriage is however a journey that one must take!" Draco insisted pacing the length of the dining hall, "Besides I don't see what you hate about her."

"Yes Astoria is beautiful but many a witch looking for a wealthy bachelor like you are," Lucius insisted, "I bet she took the same amount of time to know you as well as your finances. You may think Draco that witches love men like us for our looks. Sure that is enough to make any woman glisten between the knees but money is what makes them come running and this Astoria is no different."

"Yes she is!" he stopped to meet the eye of his father.

"She is nothing more than a gallon guzzling whore Malfoy! They all are!"

"Then what of mother?"

"Oh she was the same. Only interested in how deep she could swim in my pockets. She only began to love me after you were born!"

"You lie!"

"I loved your mother Draco and we both had our faults. Narcissa Malfoy was a good wife, an excellent mother, but she started out as nothing more than a wanton!"

"What makes you think that Astoria won't end up like mother?"

"Because that is a rare find in deed. Do you know that my mother never once let me feed from her breast or tucked me in at night? She had my nursemaid raise me. Never once did my mother tell me that she loved me. Yes she was civil and for years I tried to win her love. As a child through flowers and as a man through gifts, but all was for not. All I was to her was assurance to the Malfoy name!"

"Well father I am sorry for your luck but my Astoria and I are meant to be. I just know it!"

"Your godfather thought he and Lily were meant to be and look how that turned out."

Turning his back to his father, "Uncle Severus refused to see reason."

"Just as you are now," his father pointed out, "Mark me Draco I spoke to Severus as I do you now and he would not listen and his life for the most part ever since has been one of bitterness."

He had a point, "Father Astoria and I will be married end of discussion."

"Fine then you will do it without my money!"

Mouth agape, "That is not fair! You know I am not entitled to that money until you die!"

"Having a whelp like you for a son is unfair."

Calming, "Well then father I shall soil the Malfoy name with a backyard wedding."

Wincing, "I still say no."

"Fine be that way."

Watching his son leave, "Why is it that when you're mad at me you run off to our dear Severus?"

"Because he unlike you is a great judge of character."

"So am I!"

He shut the door before opening it a crack, "And by the way that's what Crystel said."

"How did you know about that!" his answer was a door being slammed in his face.

.

"Astoria darling we need this money."

The woman in question sat to listen to the rant of her father yet again, "We will marry father, but not for money but for love."

"He will be expecting a dowry and I need you to funnel funds back into our company stock hold. Call it an investment. Anything!"

"Father , Mother Greengrass warned you against opening a company about wand cleaning."

"Yes please remind me," he ran a wrinkled hand through his beard, "Instead dearest daughter how about you remind me of all the belongings we had to sell in order to dress you properly for the galas that the Malfoy would attend? Remind me of how I paid of servants to make sure you were always in his line of sight? Remind me that if it weren't for the intervention of me this love you speak of would have never been."

"You make point father," her chocolate eyes dropped to the floor, "but if he were to find out that I was indeed a broke girl he would never marry me which is why I must show him my love and kindness."

"Yes Astoria you have the gentle heart of your lost mother, but that won't help save us from bankruptcy. The blasted goblins are already trying to take what I have not to give. This house is all we have. The company will be gone in a fortnight to be refurbished for who-knows-what."

"But what of Grandfather's dowry money that he saved up for me?" she asked.

"The bride's family must pay for the wedding Astoria. I assure you that it will not go to waste when the time comes."

"Draco plans on paying for the whole wedding."

"Yes the boy may be fooled but his father will be trickier. From one meeting with the man I knew he was on to us."

"So soon?" she looked puzzled.

"Oh yes. Malfoy Sr. is no fool. Better you wrap this whole marriage ordeal up and consummate the marriage so that there will be no turning back."

As any obedient daughter she bowed her head, "As you wish father." Cursing the words as she said it hoping beyond hope that Draco knew that she loved him and not his money.

.

"Dearest Godfather!" Draco said letting himself into his private quarters to find the man scowling over his paper work, "Oh come now I know what will turn your frown upside down!" He pulled out the latest installment of the Brewer.

"You're late."

"Hardly, I would first have to be invited to be late."

"Draco your father told me about what happened."

"I don't understand the question." He said innocently sensing the older snake was on the verge of attack he swiftly changed subjects, "So how are you and Ms. Hermione doing?"

"That's Ms. Granger to you," he snapped, "And things are going relatively well."

"Meaning …" he probed.

"We are dating officially now."

He smiled triumphantly, "I knew you had it in you you kind, sweet, dear Godfather whom I love with all my soul."

Rolling his eyes, "Enough, how much."

"How much do I love you this beautiful day?"

Narrowing his eyes, "Draco!"

"Ok ok just shy of fifty or so thousand galleons."

"Pardon me but it just sounded like you wanted to ask me for fifty thousand plus galleons."

"That would be correct Severus and you know I'm good for it." The Blonde said.

"Then surely you must know that I haven't the money."

"You would if you would take to writing books. I can help! I know a publisher or two."

"No."

"Come on you haven't anything to lose."

"Draco not everyone aspires for fame."

"Oh come on Draco don't you love me?"

"You are my godson."

"That didn't answer my question."

"You may live in my sitting room and I will provide nourishment but it is you who will have to earn the money to wed Astoria."

"Damn it all," Draco sat down heavily on the black leather chair, "Can't you help even a little?"

"You could always sleep in Diagon Alley."

"Fair enough you greasy git." He crossed his arms.

"And here I was in the belief that I am your favorite godfather." He smirked.

"Did the great Severus Snape make a joke just now," Draco said rhetorically, " Well since I am in such a good mood today perhaps I shall help you further your relationship so that I might finally have a godmother even if she is my age."

"Finally you have come of use." Severus said then began to fill him in on what he missed and what Lily said to him.

After a moment or two Draco spoke again, "Sounds like Lily is finally getting a taste of her own medicine."

"Don't speak ill of Lily."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Don't you find it odd that Lily was more than content to suffer through her marriage for nearly two decades then all of a sudden divorced James coincidently at the same time that you have grown to care for Ms. Granger?"

"It could just be a coincidence …"

Giving his godfather the I-know-you-aren't-that-stupid look, "There are no such things as coincidences. You said that yourself did you not?"

"Even so Lily would never hurt me."

"Again," Draco finished, "Look Severus you are still attached to her. I get it, now move on she did and she didn't give a damn about you when she was making Harry or for the last who knows how many years now.

And yes I know you want to hold a little hope out for her which is uncharacteristic of you, but honestly if you took the time to look at matters rationally you would be able to see that she only wants you because she is selfish.

Lily knew that you would love her always and probably counted on that. And she was more than willing to let you suffer alone then she acted as a child would when a toy she didn't play with in a long while was snatched away and came back for you."

"Really?"

"She took her clothes off for you in the middle of a school Severus where children are. And honestly you aren't that good looking."

"Watch your tongue!"

"The truth can be a bitch."

"I hear Diagon Alley has some comfortable cobbled streets to lay on … especially during winter."

"Alright alright you're attractive. Every man would want to be in your shoes." He said sarcastically.

"You sound so believable." He retorted just as sarcastically.

"You ask me no questions I tell you no lies … in Slytherin fashion of course."

"Indeed."

.

"!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs with tears pouring down either side which he removed with chocolate stained hands.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny scolded sounding much like her mother, "Stop that this instant."

"I can't Gin," he placed his hand on his brow dramatically, "Because my heart is bleeding out my arse!"

"Ron, mate, please calm down." Harry tried to sooth him, "You'll still see Ms. Gran …"

"Hermione!" Ron corrected immediately.

"You will still see Hermione in class."

"Yeah I'll see her and Snape then all I will think about is those two tongue tied in the great hall and that probably wasn't even the first time," He yelled, "They could have did it in the school, in his classroom, … on my desk!" He paled at the thought.

"No need to worry about that mate. Those desk can't support the weight."

"And how would you know that Harry?"

"You know what I think its dinner time. Let me fetch us some food." Harry quickly strode out of the room.

Turning to his sister he asked hesitantly, "You didn't do it with him did you."

"Only one," she whispered the loud part, "Or five times."

"Damn damn damn my life is spinning out of control. First the bloody bat of the dungeons makes a public display out of the woman I love and now I come to find that my sister can't keep her legs closed. Why me Merlin," he extended his hand to the sky, "What did I do to deserve this torment?"

"It was only meant to be once you know." Ginny said.

"Then," he opened yet another pack of chocolate frogs, "what happened?"

"Let's just say his height is the only thing little about him." She blushed.

"I think I'm going to need more chocolate."

"Or food." Harry placed the trays in front of them, "And I promise Ron that we will do something about this." He said with a certain light in his eyes.

Standing, "You aren't going too …"

He cut her off, "I have no choice Ginny." With that he left leaving a very weary Ginny and an hysterical ron in his wake.

"Oye Harry when you come back bring dinner with you!"

Ginny turned to see all three trays worth of food empty, "You glutton that was for all of us!"

"Really," he rubbed his stomach, "Looked like a snack to me."

"You really are a fat arse aren't you?"

.

[in a secret location of Hogwarts, in a secret room, at a secret table]

Harry leered at the mannish girl who sat across from him with raven hair and fair skin. Said girl narrowed her beady eyes on him before lowering her large thumbs to her cellular device typing:

"Potter."

"Parkinson."

"Y hve u called a meet'n w/ me?"

"I hear that you are in love with Snape."

"Tats Prof. Snape 2 u pothead!"

"Yes and well what did you think about his most recent display?"

" :[ How could u even brng tat up!"

"It should have been you he was kissing."

"Dmn straight!"

"Which is why I propose a solution to your problems."

"Y RU hlpin me Potter?"

"Bloody hell can't you spell? It's _why are you_ not _YRU_!"

"I dnt need a bible."

"Bible?"

"D book w/ all d words …"

"It's called a dictionary Parkinson."

"Watevs."

"Look just here me out. You need a way to get Snape back and I need a way to get Ms. Granger with Ron. That way we both win."

"Hw?"

"It's HOW you bloody wanker! … Anyway I think if we were to combine forces we could separate them. Make her think Snape's being mean to her and make him think she's being mean to him."

"Wat! URD bloody wanker! I should go ovr there now & kick u n d yaballs!"

"Parkinson!"

"Fne. I d qn of -8- frmly extnd trce w/ (=^.^=)."

"?"

"Fine. I the queen of Slytherin extend a truce with Gryffindor."

"Good."

"Now how shall we start?"

"With a love letter."

They ended their chat with shared smirks before Harry placed his cloak on disappearing out of sight while Pansy pulled her hat over her head and headed off back to her dormitory through the back of a painting.

.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my boyfriend!" Hermione smiled at Ashley.

She nodded, "Just be careful. I have a feeling that something isn't right."

"If you say so."

"We talked about this not a chapter ago."

"Look I know to be on the lookout for Lily, Minerva, and Albus. I'll be careful."

Pushing her a basket filled with cupcakes, "Take these just in case."

"What is it with you and food!"

"Food is the way to a mans heart," she laughed, "And we need Snape to see that you are more than a friend, or a girlfriend, and I've decided that we are simply starting with food. If he knows you are a good cook …"

"But I'm not! You made these."

Giving her an assuring look,"Yes. So while you give him these it gives you time to learn how to cook."

"Oh I see what you are doing."

"Good now be off with you. I have work that needs be done."

Leaving her friend she ventured down the halls ignoring the gossip the students passed between each other in audible voices to Severus.

"Come in." His deep voice flew through the frame of the door ensnaring her with need. Opening the door she made haste to him pulling him into a fierce kiss. All the while unaware of one platinum blonde on the couch taping them with his cellphone.

Releasing him, "I brought you a snack."

"Yes you did." Draco took the time to enunciate each word slowly causing her to blush at getting caught.

"M mm malfoy!"

"Draco."

"I didn't realize you weren't alone Severus."

"Just ignore him," Severus pulled her onto his lap, 'I think to solidify our contract we need to go on an official date outside of the castle."

"You are asking me where we should go?"

"I do not wish to disappoint."

"Which he will if he choose."

"Quiet Draco."

"I don't know I've never been on a date before save for the one we had in the castle lawns."

"You seriously consider eating on this uneven pubescent littered hill a date?"

"Draco I'm warning you."

"You've been warning me since I was a child."

"And I'll beat you like one to if you keep at it."

Shooting her a sympathetic look, "See what I have to deal with?"

"Likewise."

"Severus Draco," Hermione scolded playfully, "Play nicely."

"Slytherins don't play nicely. They play hard." Severus informed her.

"That's what she said."

"Honestly Draco …" Snape began to leer at him harder than the normal once reserved for only him.

"Oh come on you left that one open."

"What's hard Severus?" Hermione asked truthfully in the dark.

Draco sat up instantly, "He means his di … oww." He rubbed his head at the book that landed roughly on his forehead.

Thrower of said book, "Desk. My desk is too hard and old and heavy."

"Then you should get a new one."

"Yes I bet your 'desk' is really hard." Draco laughed.

"Just like his lap," Hermione said, "It feels like it's digging into me."

While Draco fell laughing to the floor Severus quickly stood her up allowing her to have the seat before sending a stinging hex or five at his godson followed quickly by a change of topic, "What's in the basket."

"I made cupcakes."

"I bet they have white icing with cherries on top." Draco smirked.

Severus was about to hit him for his inappropriate guess when he opened it to see they really were like that.

"I hope you like them," she said, "And Draco you can have some too."

"Good cause I love cherries."

"I swear one more word out of you and Astoria will be marrying a ferret!"

Snape reached in to take one and it tasted surprisingly delicious. Almost too good to be true. He could just about sop these up with Hermione's …

"They're delicious." Draco exclaimed, "I'm glad there's more."

"Oh yeah cooking is my secret ambition."

"Well coincidently eating cherries is mi …" he was turned into a ferret.

"Shall we talk about our date elsewhere?" Snape asked.

"We can't just leave him like that!" Hermione picket up the albino ferret.

"He'll live."

"It is against school rules you know."

"Only to transfigure students," he smirked, "Didn't say anything about graduated students."

Rolling her eyes she looked at the animal, "If you promise to be nice I'll turn you back."

The ferret nodded its head so she did. Sitting down, this time with Draco furthest from them, Snape bought out a list of suggestions.

"We could do a movie in the park? Or go to a traveling park."

"Yes and there are many restaurants near parks."

"Okay," Draco stood up, "Are you fifteen or fifty?" He directed at Snape continuing on before the man could grab another book to throw at him, "Where's the romance? The love? The fiery passion? I, as you godson, cannot allow you to go to a common muggle populated park."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Severus asked as Hermione kept trying to snatch the book from his hand.

"The IBC."

"The what?"

"No one knows what it stands for but it's a restaurant a fair few miles from here in Manchester. The menu and décor changes every hour and every booth is secluded. Good place to _feel_ each other out. They so have just a few rules to follow but otherwise its perfect. I know the owner. I could give her a call …"

"That sounds." Terrible was how he was going to finish that when Hermione said, "Perfect … unless you don't want to go Severus."

How could he deny those sad chocolate eyes anything, "IBC will do. And what does IBC stand for?"

"Rumor has it those are the initials of her first three boyfriends , but really no one knows for certain."

"So when shall we go?" Hermione asked, "I just can't wait to stick my fork into a heaping bowl of pasta, spin it around and around, put my mouth around the whole fork, and just swallow every bit!"

Draco had this dreamy look before the book did hit him and Snape said, "Tomorrow."

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Sorry for the delay. I finally got a job meaning soon enough I'll be back in school and well I've been busy so sorry and the shout outs will return next installment. Thanks **


	20. Chapter 20 IBC

**IBC **

**.**

"Alright Godfather show me what you got." Draco paced the length of the bedroom as Severus changed in the bathroom into what he assumed his beloved godson was going to allow him to wear on his date.

"I said change into your dress robes." Draco said as his godfather stepped out of the room in his teaching robes.

"These _are_ my dressing robes."

Draco stepped closer looking much the part of a tailor as he inspected said 'dress' robes. As per normal the jacket under his robes had a high color with ebony buttons from his throat to his torso. Matching buttons went from elbow to wrist in Snape's ever fashionable funeral black. With one last look he took a step back, "I see no difference from the robes you previously took off."

"If you paid attention you would clearly see that these set of robes are lighter in color as well as lack four strategically placed buttons from the other suit."

"Riiiigght," he stressed sarcastically, "Do you have anything that is not black or an off shade, hue, variance, semblance, and or related to black in some way?"

Snape went back into his bathroom to come out a few minutes later dressed in the forest green version of his previous robes.

"Eww Merlin take it back!" Draco covered his eyes shooing him away, "Take it back! Take-It-Back!"

Muttering something about metrosexual blonde arses he went back to change into his normal attire.

"What is wrong with my wardrobe?"

Looking directly at his godfather he thought a long list of horrible things forgetting, for a moment, that he could use legilimency. Cautiously stepping back, "It could use a … little work."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I got a bang sheet longer than your detention list." Draco said as if it were obvious.

Not going to comment on that statement, "I presume you want to take me shopping yes?"

He shook his head, "Yes, although it will be difficult Godfather. I don't normally buy cheap clothes."

"Draco!"

"What? It's true," he smirked, "Then again on your salary you might have to buy muggle clothes."

"At least I can afford clothes."

"Touché."

"Oh and Draco I invited a guest."

"Astoria," he squealed, "You shouldn't have!"

"Oh but I didn't." it was his turn to smirk.

"What do you mean?"

[knock knock]

"Draco get the door."

Doing as told he opened the door and gasped, "Father?"

"Draco," he stepped his cane past him to enter, "Severus I believe we have shopping to do."

"Yes all of us do," he looked at Draco, "That includes you."

"Why me?"

"Didn't you say but a moment ago how difficult it would be for me to find clothes on my budget?"

"Well …"

"Three heads are better than two presuming you know how to count that is." Together they made their way for the fireplace.

.

"Leaving so soon?"

Minerva dropped the panty hose in her hand as if it burned, "Albus you startled me."

"Did I?" he asked heartily.

Turning, "You didn't knock before entering." She accused.

"Old habits and all that," he looked past her at a hefty suitcase, "Leaving?"

"Just a little trip to clear the mind."

"Yes yes of course," he said eyeing her oversized knickers, "But I am left under the impression that you didn't wish for anyone including me to know about said trip."

"If you were patient but a few hours more I would have announced my departure at dinner."

"Forgive my rashness it's just that Hogwarts will not be the same without you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Minerva we may have had our differences especially over a certain professor but we have always been with each other through even the worst of the worst times …"

Picking up another article of clothing to fold, "That is rather sweet of you to say Albus. And you are right I should have told you I'm leaving."

He shook his head, "I shouldn't have barged in here as if there were a sale at Honey dukes," he smiled, "so let me return the favor by giving you a little gift." He pulled out a small ceramic candle holder, "My mother collected these for some time, but I am afraid Abeforth and I never made use of them."

Taking the gift, "I have one for you as well," she pulled out a set of quills, "One for you and every other member of the staff."

He examined the pen briefly smiling all the harder, "You made the appropriate arrangements of course."

"Of course."

"Then I trust your judgment," he turned to leave with a twinkle in his eye, "It will be as if you never left."

"As you will never be missed Albus. Take care." She said griping an object behind her back with one hand as the other waved goodbye.

.

"Black is sliming!"

"So says all the fashion moguls." Draco shook his head.

Trying to relieve Severus of the article he clung to, "It's boring Severus and as your friend and confidant I can't let you wear it."

Pulling back on his end, "I refuse to wear pastels."

"But godfather baby blue is tre chic."

"Honestly Draco sometimes I think you play for the other team," his father sighed, "Now hand it over!"

"Make me!"

"Draco hand me my wand."

"It'll cost you."

"Draco this is not the time for this."

"Then good luck with taking the cloak from Dracula over here."

"Why you impudent." Severus started.

"Pompous bastard." Lucius finished.

"Like you're one to talk Father."

"Draco Selvin Malfoy …"

"The boy does have a point this time Lucius."

Releasing the fabric, "Fine wear your normal death day clothes. I am sure you really are going to get some wearing that drivel!" He snapped with a flip of his hair.

Shaking his head he looked at the shirt harder then put it back, "Doesn't fit."

"You mean we were arguing for no reason?"

"Look perhaps it was a mistake getting you two involved. I'll just wear a nice suit." Severus made to leave when both Lucius and Draco grabbed an arm steering him elsewhere.

"Put me down!"

"Do you hear something Draco?"

"Only seagulls." he laughed as they lead Severus further down Hielera Lane to a small, yet fancy shop named QG.

"Why are we here," Severus asked the moment they released him, "I can barely afford the entrance fee."

"Don't flatter yourself Severus."

"That's what Crystel said."

"Are you two coming in or are you going to argue like a bunch of ninnies?" Draco held the door open with impatience marring his usually calm expression.

"Draco, Lucius." A beautiful Asian woman in skin tight maroon leather with matching rimmed glasses and hair chopsticks greeted, "It has been a while."

Draco nodded, "Yes it's been a while since we came in and out of your store."

"Oh yes it is hard to function with you two handsome men stretching my talents out."

"Only because we are on a tight schedule."

"As always," she assured then looked at Severus, "When did you two start associating with the undead?"

"This is my friend Severus," Lucius said, "He needs help and I'm buying."

She eyed him crucially, "Follow me."

Trying not to watch her rear as they made it to her personal office he was told to stay on a stand where all his clothes were immediately magicked off. Embarrassed he made to cover his self.

"Don't bother trying to cover them," the woman said, "It's not like you can anyway." She praised.

"I hardly think this is necessary." Severus barked.

"But it is. I always believe in working from the inside out."

"As do I."

"Shut up Lucius," Snape said, "Well how long till I can have clothes?"

She looked at his manhood for a solid five minutes before moving her redwood wand back and forth in the air to bring him fabrics to choose from. When he found one of relative comfort she used her wand to magic him a pair of underwear before she stood giving him a crucial once over with a notepad following her to write what she was saying as she said it, "Tall, muscular, god awful face, very nice package, handsome legs, a little on the hairy side, nice arse, hmm ugly face, merlin can that nose get any bigger? Every time I look at it I swear he is going to inhale and I'll get stuck in one of his nostrils and …"

"I can hear you!" Snape reminded her.

"I know," she took one last circle around him, "I have three ideas."

"Just three?" Draco sounded somewhat unimpressed.

"Hey gotta work with what you got." She stated.

"Ok here is outfit one. I have chosen to work with grey. As you see we have a dark navy jean pant with a tailored white button up shirt, grey pinstriped outer jacket with cufflinks, a denim tie, and black leather shoes with a grey inseam. This look is a modern twist on a suit giving a person the cleanliness and lines of a suit mixed with the playfulness of a boy. What do you think?"

"He's too old for that look." Draco pointed out, "But on me …"

Lucius looked at him, "It looks awkward."

"Obviously." Severus said.

"I meant your face not the clothes."

A random potion book throw later she had him go and change his clothes to something else.

"What we have here," she began, "Is black and simple. A button down shirt with a bit of chest revealed, black pants, and shoes. It's an easy, classy, effortless look that can easily transcend the border between black tie and casual. I have it accented with silver buttons on the shirt as well as a silver plated skullio watch."

Severus looked at it, "It's … not me."

"That's the point," Lucius sighed, "If we wanted you to look like you we wouldn't have went through so much trouble."

"Bastard." Severus snapped. Yes he knew he was ugly, but damn really did he look that bad?

"This is a bit between the other looks. We have a navy blue that looks almost black tight t-shirt underneath a simple yet clean black jacket with matching pants and shoes. Depending on the feel you are looking for the jacket can be changed to a vest and or your shirt sleeves can be lengthened."

.

"Severus," Lucius had said to him earlier that day, "There is one line." "The holy grail of lines." Draco added before he continued, "To start off any date and that my temperamental friend is _How was your day._"

Naturally he scoffed at the idea making his way to Hermione's room when he was greeted instead by Ashley her mocha roommate who he completely forgot existed. The girl then proceeded to tell him that Hermione was getting ready followed shortly by her more than verbal assault of his person until his date arrived.

Placing his wand back in his pocket he showed her off the grounds to the apparition point and a second later they were outside the IBC. It didn't seem special. Sure the building had salmon bricks while the others were made of wood, but still there wasn't much to look at.

Hoping this wasn't a prank in retort of turning his beloved nephew into a ferret he held the heavy wood door open for her. The halls on the inside were in similar fashion only disrupted by a woman in a short periwinkle dress that could have passed for a second skin if not for the color.

"Good evening and welcome to the IBC. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Snape stated, "It should be under Severus."

She scanned the list with her wand till a set of names began to glow gold, "Ah just on time. Please follow me and enjoy."

Together they followed her past what seemed to be an endless amount of numbered doors giving one the feeling of being in an inn before she stopped outside of room number 69-b.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yes." Hermione spoke up.

Smiling, "Good. We rarely have new customers. It seems after the first session the customers are so hooked on this place that they practically live here," she chuckled, "Now please take your seats and ring the bell on the table when you are in need of service."

She opened the door that's innards quickly greeted them with, "Bubbles?" Hermione asked stepping forward. Inside the room were two oval shaped white chairs placed around a huge bubble that caught the light giving its surface the appearance of a rainbow.

Hermione quickly took to one of the surprisingly comfortable seats to touch the table. It moved in as she pushed it without disturbing the crystal clear tableware on top. The floor was as transparent as the bubbles while the walls were draped in thick blues and whites with bubbles coming from thin air to pop every time she felt the need to.

Not a fan of the pestering air filled suds his eyes chanced to Hermione who was wearing a mint dress whose collar dipped just to the tip of her breast drawing his eyes to her small globes through the fabric of her dress that ended at her knees accessorized with matching shoes and chopsticks that held her hair back in a beautiful yet sloppy bun.

"This place is beautiful." She said catching a bubble on her nose.

He nodded for her sake. Snape wasn't the bubble bath type man, "I wonder where the menu is."

The moment he said it two bubbles grew in size before morphing into a transparent menu with silver writing.

"That's clever," she giggled as she scanned it noticing that all meals, like this room, were light. Picking up the bell she rang it. A moment later a man came in with a pad ready to take their orders, "I'll have the chocolate mousse and a slice of angel food cake."

He nodded, "Good choices, for you sir?"

"I'll have the crème chiffon cake."

"Also a wonderful choice." When he finished writing it down their food appeared and he left. Now Severus was not accustomed to dating, but when one took another out to eat didn't they well eat? And who starts a meal off with desert?

"Here have some it's delicious!" Hermione beamed. Looking down at her extended fork he bit it off slowly surprised that it did indeed taste good. Biting into his he returned the favor.

"I wonder why the plates are so small?"

"I assume that there is more to come." Severus offered when the room grew dark. He was about to complain when the room changed yet again. This time the two were sitting atop colorful futons at a low siting table with various fabrics hanging from three walls while the other opened up to a balcony.

Curious they walked over to see that they were in a palace and below them an intricate garden with exotic flowers and a man riding an elephant waving back.

"I believe this is … India," Hermione said, "But how? We were just …"

Cutting in, "Draco said that the rooms changed on the regular basis."

Taking their seats once again she noticed essence was burning unlike before. In the colored smoke they saw the next menu. Once again there was nothing but food, but there were no descriptions. Gazing at it he tapped the 'hotel' bell.

This time an Indian woman with henna tattooed all over her body with a nose ring that attached to her ear by a long golden loop wearing a veil in traditional clothing waited on them. "What do you want my masters?"

Hoping this wasn't snails in gravy, "Rajma Chaval."

"And I'll have the karumeen pollichathu ."

Arriving in timely fashion on a gold plate in front of him was a pile of long grain white rice covered with long brown beans, onions, cilantro leaves, and sauce that smelled so good he had to resist eating like a rabid animal in front of his date.

Hermione's plate was also filled with a sauce covered rice except hers had chicken in it. Digging in to the small plates they both shared and ate their own until a group of belly dancers came out dressed in maroon with various golden accessories over their person.

Entertained they both watched as their stomachs seemed to perform magic until they all stopped and threw a fist full of powder in the air that changed from green to white. Coughing Hermione made her way for Severus's side where he used his jacket to cover them both when it all of a sudden cleared.

"I hear birds." She coughed once again.

"And running water."

"Fear not my masters," said a most beautiful woman with olive skin and golden hair dressed in a toga, "It is but the morning macaw singing to us. A blessing from Athena herself."

"But it is Apollo who brings us such a beautiful sun." An equally handsome male spoke with green eyes.

"Umm who are you?" Hermione asked trying not to stare at the handsome Greek 'god' beside her.

"We are Centari and Andromeda," the male spoke, "Your humble servants."

"Servants?" Snape scoffed as Andromeda dipped a strawberry into a basin of chocolate then extended it to him while Centari did the same with an apple for Hermione.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try it." Hermione said taking a big bite out of the apple he held while taking in the scenery. This time they were in a marvelous Ithaca setting with a bright sun, on a hilltop overlooking clear blue waters sitting on two comfortable benches with a table covered with fruit and chocolate for them to try.

"Delicious," she praised. Jealous of the handsome male Severus snatched the remaining apple from his hands.

"You two are dismissed."

"We cannot leave," Andromeda said, "But we can play music for you."

"Just do it over there." He ordered then turned to Hermione. He kept eye contact with her as he picked a random fruit, dipped it in the hazelnut fused chocolate, and then placed it in her mouth. She blushed furiously as she ate the peach slice, but was surprised when he nibbled the rest of until their lips nearly touched and pulled back.

They repeated the process again and again until he began to devour her mouth. Fruit forgotten he pulled her onto his lap as he began to suckle her, taste her, devour her.

Their tongues collided dangerously running over the grooves of teeth and along their oral organs long after the need for air berated their lungs. Pulling apart a thin chain of saliva linked them too each other. Hungrily they stared into each other's eyes.

Forgetting himself he flipped Hermione beneath him on the bench and kissed her again as his hands began to roam until they found the natural curve of her behind, gripped it tightly, making her legs wrap around his waist.

Once he did that she moaned aloud once again breaking the kiss which was o problem for Severus as his mouth attached to the flesh between her neck and collarbone to mark her as his and his alone.

"Severus." She moaned eyes widened noticing that Ithaca was replaced with a Victorian style bedroom and she was on the bed. Something that both excited her and caused fear to stir in her body. Or was that something else.

He reached up to claim her mouth again but this time his hand reached to her shoulder to lower the strap of her dress. This time her heart raced, but not in the same warm way. No this was fear that traced the path of his hand dipping under her bra until it clasped on one of her breast. Then the fear turned into something else that made her uncomfortably wet.

Hermione prided herself on knowing nearly everything that could be found in a book, but this. This was weird. She didn't know how to feel and how to react so she just let it happen. Each touch sent sensations to her wet triangle.

Severus wanted to take it all the way. He wanted to make her scream his name, but as his hands moved from her breast to sample her wetness he remembered that this was all knew for her and she disserved better than this.

Pulling back he looked at her passionate eyes. Fighting the urge to continue on he helped her up. As she pulled the strap of her dress up with a face that could easily hide in a field of strawberry she looked away as she asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He breathed.

"Why is there a tent in your pants?"

If he could blush he would be now, "It was your doing."

"I'm sorry I'll make it go away." She reached for it.

Closing his legs, "Don't worry about it."

"Did we … did we almost have the sex just now?"

"Were you scared?" He chose to ask a question as well.

"A little to be honest."

Glad he stopped himself, "Then when you are not afraid I will answer the rest of your questions on this," he gestured to his pants, "manner."

The room then returned to a normal one and the lady walked in, "Time'sup." Happy with their date he escorted her back to her room and as she woke up the following morning she noticed something that caught her eye.

"A letter," she flipped it over, "From Severus. He has never done this before."


	21. Chapter 21 Dear Severus

**DEAR SEVERUS **

**P1**

…

"Am I to expect such a simple letter will work Potter!" Pansy snapped at him tossing the note at him.

Picking it up, "You forget Pansy that it is not the letters their selves that is doing the work, but the people to whom they're addressed. And trust me I know Snape. He is always hovering on the border between displeasure and anger. All he needs is a little push in the right direction and he'll do the rest."

"Are you bonkers Potter," she placed her hands on her narrow waste, "You said that this would work."

Nodding, "Just give it time. You'll see."

"I better or the deals off and you'll personally find out how Slytherin got its name."

"Just deliver the letter."

…

Something was strange about this week and it wasn't the warm gust of wind that disturbed a usually cold autumn morning nor was it the fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed to come to terms with each other.

In fact all seemed rather pleasant or at least as pleasant as life could be for a snarky Potion's Master until he received a note. It was as descriptive as it was long, but it was from Hermione and read:

_Dear Severus, _

_I wish our time together would last forever. But our romance must be hush hush so please rush and meet me in the Forbidden Forest at ten. I'll see you then. _

_-Hermione _

His original impression was that the letter was dull, the obvious rhyming scheme was reminiscent of the writings of youth, and the lack of detail made him want to grade it an troll, which is why he couldn't understand why his heart was beating faster than the flutter of pixy wings.

Teeth curving into a smile he held the letter to his chest as he dressed for the day. His walk almost had a skip to it which is why he wasn't able to stop himself when his body collided with another bringing out the second reason why the week had become so strange.

"Sorry," a woman he had never seen before with soft brown hair he just wanted to run his hand through apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"Then perhaps you should get your eyes checked." There went his good mood.

The woman finally raised her head to him turning the most vibrant eyes his way, "Perhaps I wasn't the one who wasn't looking where they were going."

"You dare blame me for this?" His tone softened considerably.

Batting her eyelashes invitingly, "Of course not." He watched her walk pass him. Her hips were perfectly framed on her body and as if she could tell he was looking she looked back at him and offered a knowing wink.

The whole incident wouldn't have been strange except for the fact that she was beautiful and it seemed a law of nature that beautiful women weren't attracted to him saves for Hermione that is. Thinking she may be one of those apprentices out to steal ingredients from well-known Potion Masters he headed to his personal stores this time bumping into McGonagall who seemed in high spirits.

"I wasn't aware Gryffindor won the house cup." He stated nonchalantly noticing the suitcases in her arm.

"While I am gone your ever bright personality will be the foremost missed attribute of Hogwarts to me."

"I'm touched," he motioned to her bags, "The Ministry finally forced you into retirement?"

Still in a happy mood but clearly annoyed with his petty jab at her age, "I simply wish to take a vacation seeing as how I have yet to take one in nearly seventy two years."

"After all that time one would question as to why you are leaving."

Raising an eyebrow, "I can't just leave to leave?"

"The Minerva that taught me never ever believed in frolicking about the countryside while there were still students eager to learn."

"I do have a replacement. Please be kind to her Severus," she said doubtfully, "I will be announcing my departure at breakfast."

"Then by all means don't allow me to stop you."

"As if I planned to."

No sooner than she had disappeared from his line of vision did the Headmaster appear.

"Severus my boy," Albus caught up with him , "I need a favor of you."

"No."

Eyes twinkling, "Won't you at least here me out?"

"No."

Talking anyway, "Minerva will be announcing her leave as of today meaning that someone will need to oversee her detention as well as watch over her replacement."

"Need I remind you that there are other capable witches and wizards here who can just as easily babysit?"

"Of course of course," Dumbledore turned to leave, "Too bad I'll just have to reward someone else with a text from Merlin's own scriptures …"

"What text?"

Not hiding his smile in the least, "Doesn't matter since you are so busy and as you rightly pointed out there are others …"

"I said what text old man."

"As cheerful as always you are Severus," he reached into his pockets pulling out two old scrolls, "It is a spell that allows you to see those for what they truly are. Unfortunately I can't understand all the text. He seemed to write half of them in Apathec."

Apathec was an ancient potions master language. One he was fluent in, "Just one detention?"

"Yes."

"How long."

"Just an hour."

"At what time?"

"Nine to ten my boy. That way it will give you plenty of time to attend to your … previous engagements. Thank you for doing this for me Severus."

And the strangest part of the week was coming into his class to find a happy Ron Weasley and a smirking Harry Potter. The two actions, considering previous events, didn't bode well. They seemed to know something that he did not.

"Morning Professor Snape." Hermione smiled brightly at him. Her cheeks carrying a slight pink hue. Seeing her made him want to smile but he wouldn't give his students the satisfaction.

…

It was 9:59 finally. He was beginning to think someone charmed the clock to go slower. He was sure he had to be scowling at his students from behind this desk on the most uncomfortable chair possible for at least three hours.

"You're dismissed." He said the second the 10:00 approached. As fast as he could walk while still holding a somewhat dignified posture he made his way to the forest. What did Hermione want to talk about there? Had she been waiting long? Did his breath smell good? Should he bring her something? Did she want to discuss sex?

The possibilities only made him lengthen his stride. Reaching the wood in record time he ventured forth calling for Hermione only to be answered with the scurrying of creatures amongst the forest floor. "Hermione! Hermione!" he chanted her name again and again until his throat grew hoarse and his heart heavy.

Where was she? Had he took too long to get here and she left? Judging by the placement of the moon he had been searching for her for hours. Defeated and somewhat heartbroken he made his way back to his dungeons.

…

_Dear Hermione, _

_Tonight I will show you how much I love you. Meet me in corridor two at ten. _

_See you then, _

_-Severus _

She read the note again as if by somehow reading it a little faster would bring Severus to her. She was here on time as asked and he was nowhere to be seen. Depressed she slid down the wall. She had waited an hour. Perhaps he was busy or caught up in a potion. Trying to believe her conjured scenarios she solemnly made her way back to her room.

…

The following day Hermione joined him at the head table for lunch. "Long night Severus?" she inquired over her mince pie.

Removing his thin lips from the rim of his golden goblet, "I took a long stroll in the Forbidden Forest."

"Presumably while I was patrolling the halls? Especially corridor two?"

"Perhaps."

Dabbing her napkin at the corner of her mouth, "I've noticed that your class techniques have went from hands on to a more _written_ approach."

"Speaking of which your _notes_ could use some length."

Not bothering to ask what that meant seeing how her class notes could be mistaken for an A-Z encyclopedia she turned back to her food. Severus had the feeling that she was strangely put off although how could she be when it was her who abandoned him?

…

After class he was sent an owl from the headmaster about dealing with a Slytherin on Slytherin fight in the owlery directly after class and when he returned he noticed a gift with a note attached reading:

Sorry dearest that I was not there.

Albus had me otherwise occupied.

Let me make it up to you with this gift.

Use it well 3

Inside the green wrapped present was a bathing kit with the note _use especially this_ on the shampoo. Hand reaching for his hair he thought it did feel a little oily. Had he not been properly groomed in her eyes? Picking up the shampoo bottle he ran to the nearest sink to fix it somewhat wondering why she didn't just tell them in person.

A little ways away Hermione came in carrying a gift. "When did Severus place this here?"

Her black friend eyed the gift warily, "I just got in a moment ago an I aint see it there."

"I guess he's just fast."

"Or it's a trap."

"Look conspiracy sister I'll just open it and prove you wrong."

"Ok but when your missing your eyebrows don't complain to me."

Eyebrows intact she saw a note and read it:

Dear Hermione,

I was forced to oversee a detention by the headmaster and missed our previous engagement. Whilst your busy please know that I am thinking of you especially your armpits. So when I say I sent this gift with love I mean it.

-Severus

The inside of her gift held various deodorants. Taking a whiff she covered her arms. They didn't smell bad, but to a man with a nose like his she probably smelled like a nightmare. Horrified at the thought she ran to her bathroom to wash and deodorize. Her gift box left alone her roommate eyed the gift warily clearly suspicious.


	22. Chapter 22

**TURNING TIDES**

**.**

_So despite the fact that you might think I've been completely useless and just a supporting character in this story. You are wrong ._

_-Love Ashley _

**. **

Ashley always had a passion for the History of Magic as well as butting into her best friend's life. Her trip to Egypt as well as her reclusiveness is all for the sake of one Hermione Granger. And right now she thinks her friend needs her more than ever.

Lately suspicious things were happening. For one Hermione had been receiving short letters that she had to be crazy to think Snape sent, also Minerva had recently left being replaced by a too hot to be real sub that strangely knows her way around the school as well as the student body for her just getting here. Not to mention Dumbledore had been so well behaved lately … definitely something wrong there. Not to mention Lily has been well behaved and the sworn enemy houses had nearly become best friends over the week.

Something had to be wrong. Pulling out the stone of Osiris she found in Egypt she placed it in the center of the pentagram she drew. A toss of colored sand here and there as well as a chant she activated the All Seeing Eye focusing on the top most corner of her pentagram that rested a possession of the new transfiguration teacher.

The piece of robe she 'accidently' snagged off by steeping on her cloak glowed along with the crossed stars. In the center it gave her a bird's eye view of the woman. After thirty minutes of gazing she didn't find anything suspicious as of yet.

The next piece that glowed was a strand of red hair. This time proved more interesting.

"You what Harry!"

"I'm trying to break them up Mum."

"You you," she stammered, "Smart, handsome, cunning boy," she praised, "Severus has no idea does he?"

"None so far."

Smiling, "Then I'll take it from here. Give this," she wrote on a piece of parchment, "To him post haste."

Harry left pausing just before the door, "You are going to make up with him aren't you?"

"Of course." She said knowing good and well she was talking about another.

Glad at the new found knowledge she turned to the pile of glitter taken from the chair that the headmaster sits at during meals. Inside his room he was looking at a book with handsome adult male wizards with a bright smile on his face when he looked up as if he sensed something.

Closing his book he looked up, "I know someone's watching." He smiled then closed off the link. No matter she saw what she needed. A stack of near extinct potions books on his desk to lure Snape? Notes scrawled to Minerva but addressed to her sub. Not to mention the various cloaking charms she could detect by just a hint of a shimmer when she squinted her eyes. Yep, he was up to something.

Following that a comb of Hermione's. The girl was waiting in an abandoned corridor for a reason she couldn't fathom using various cleansing charms on herself to enhance her hygienic appearance.

Raising a well-manicured eyebrow she turned to the ebony button from Severus himself. Who knew getting your hair stuck worked wonders? Anyway she gazed to see him waiting in his classroom checking the time every other second.

With a sigh she summoned her patronus. An African elephant looked at her. "Tell Hermione that Severus wants her in his classroom. Stop for no one."

The creature stampeded off leaving her with enough time to look at her last suspect, Harry Potter. In her circle she had his autograph which was easy to ascertain. All you had to do was mention quidditch and he will do anything.

This showed Harry reading the note his mother gave before crumpling it in his hands and returning to his common ro … wait that turn was away from Gryffindor tower! Bending down she saw him tap a brick wall in a specific pattern. Once he did the walls fell away.

Her eyes followed him as he met up with Pansy. She sneered at him before smiling, "Appears your plan is working."

"Of course it is."

"What's the matter Harry you seem angry?"

"Don't tell me Slytherin's have a heart now?"

"Forgive me for trying to be nosy," she snorted, "but I think we need to pick up the pace."

"Don't worry we're nearly there." Harry said.

"We better be," standing, "Who knew the great Harry Potter would make such a wonderful Slytherin."

Pulling out she turned back to Snape's corner.

"You're late." He snapped.

"Me," she hissed, "Ash just sent me a patronous that told me you wanted to meet me here unlike the letter you wrote!" she tossed it at him.

Looking at it, "I didn't write this!"

"Oh so another Severus Snape did!"

"And another Hermione Granger wrote this!" he tossed his at her.

Ashley had hoped the two would realize they were forged but that was too much to hope for. Not going to watch the rest of the argument she placed on her robes and stole through the halls. Her first stop began to round the corner when she grabbed her.

"Who do you think you are?" Pansy snapped trying to free herself of Ashley's death grip when she paused.

Wand in hand, "You will tell me everything of Harry and your plans. You will then quietly walk down to your common room and forget this conversation ever happened."

A shadow passed her eyes before she did as told. Following that she placed a charm on the room Hermione and Snape was still arguing in so she would have time to go to his dormitory that had so many locks on it you would think he was protecting middle earth instead of a sparse bed room.

Making haste she turned his computer on then tried to hack his page. She needed an ally that not only she can trust but one that would want to help Severus as well.

"Hey what are you doing here!" Malfoy held his wand at her until a wordless spell had him sleeping where he stood.

"Email and password?" she thought on it. After various unsuccessful attempts she logged on as Hermione. If she was correct then the man probably didn't bother with privacy settings. Looking up his page she scrolled to the bottom and found his email address. Left clicking she copied it, logged out, and pasted it into the email slot. Now all she had to do was guess the password.

After trying black, dark, potions, Hermione, black, Severus, snape, black, alchemy, little Severus, and black she near gave up when she remembered Lily was his old crush. A few seconds later she was in. Smirking at his scowling picture she looked at his very short friends list when she spotted a blonde that is reminiscent of sleeping beauty on the couch.

"Lucius Malfoy eh?" clicking on it she saw a picture of him laying nude with a green and silver present covering his man hood with the caption 'guess what's inside'? And boy did he look handsome. A bit old for her taste but she could easily imagine making him into her slave slash sugar daddy.

Scrolling down the page she noticed he had two thousand seventy four friends, only two being male. Most were young girls that resembled twigs. Scoffing at the scantily dressed toothpicks she figured there might just be an easy way to contact him.

Logging out and removing the memory of her being here from Malfoy Jr. she stole pass removing the spell on the potions room as well as collecting the letter thrown away. Using magic she sent it to Snape. The best strategy there is is to always make the other believe they are in charge until you are ready to strike.

.

"I should have known you were like her," Snape hissed between his teeth, "stringing me along until you found no use in me!"

"Severus for the thousandth time I didn't write that letter just like you said you didn't write the one I received!" she yelled red in the face.

"I bet you wrote them both to break up with me!"

"Or someone else wrote it …"

"What are you doing here!" Snape snapped at the unwelcomed visitor.

Ignoring him, "Hermione I need your help."

"Can't it wait?" she asked motioning to the fact she was busy.

"Until after you're done bitching? No."

"Ashley…" Hermione started.

"Just compare each other's hand writings retards oh and this was tapping on your door." She handed him Lily's note.

He snatched it from her hand, "Thank you. Now if you will so kindly leave …" He tried to be nice this was Hermione's best friend after all.

"Fine," she snapped, "I'll just post embarrassing pictures of Hermione online. Bye …" she ran out of the room.

"Wait come back!" Hermione chased after her. Finally caught up, "So what did you need me to do?"

Smiling, "I forgot."


End file.
